RWBY - Alternate - Vol 1
by RKS-Kogiro
Summary: Num universo alternativo' Estranhos eventos estão tornando Remnant num lugar ainda mais perigoso. Uma nova geração de caçadores deve se preparar para as catástrofes que irão chegar...e que talvez já tenham acontecido antes. Uma grande sombra se aproxima e somente com unicidade, o bem ganhara a guerra.
1. A chegada a Beacon

_**Antes de começarem, eu gostaria de deixar claro certos aspectos dessa Fanfic.**_

 _ **Eu gosto muito de RWBY, mas nunca me privei de criticar aspectos da série, afinal, tudo que é bom também tem seu lado ruim. Logicamente isso varia de um ponto de vista para outro.**_

 _ **Existem aspectos em RWBY aos quais eu alterei para facilitar minha narrativa e desenvolvimento do universo de Remnant, assim como eu também adicionei conceitos novos para elevar certos pontos a outros níveis. Todas as coisas que eu alterei, eu creio que foi para melhor, mas eu digo melhor apenas para o universo paralelo dessa fic. Em suma, é uma Remnant "tunada", Com níveis de poder aumentados, limites físicos esticados, e consequentemente com eventos que não ocorreram na serie original.**_

 _ **Listando coisas que eu alterei e lembro de ter alterado:**_  
 _ **\- Conceito de aura, semblante - Alterado e aumentado.**_

 _ **\- Personagens originais- adicionados.**_

 _ **\- Semblante de certos personagens que não foram explicadas detalhadamente com Adam- Explicadas e definidas.**_

 _ **Existem mais coisas mas não me lembro no momento.**_

 _ **Essa fic é pra mim, um Hobbie e também um exercício de escrita, então aceito criticas construtivas que sejam objetivas e bem fundamentadas.**_

 _ **Bom, sem mais delongas. Aproveite XD!**_

* * *

Capitulo 1- A chegada a Beacon

Remnant de fato é um lugar incomum.  
Um mundo aonde homens e mulheres especiais arriscam suas vidas para proteger os mais fracos, lutando contra criaturas feitas de cinzas e trevas não é comum e não conseguiria ser, mas os eventos de algumas noites atrás com certeza extrapolaram os limites.

A onda de assaltos a lojas de dust subiram bastante nos últimos tempos. Tal problema não era pra ser tão comum e muito menos de preocupação de um diretor de uma academia de combate; mas Beacon não era qualquer academia, e Ozpin não era qualquer diretor.

-Ruby Rose... - Disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos e feição calma, usando óculos e tomando um café quente, enquanto folheava uma série de documentos com fotos e dados de combate, junto a notas acadêmicas de vários alunos de pré-escolas de combate; logicamente, o primeiro era o de Ruby Rose, uma delicada menina que assim como seu nome, possuía um espinho um tanto quanto efetivo.

A garota foi à heroína de tal noite. Sozinha ela derrotou os capangas de Roman Torchwick, e só não conseguiu parar o próprio, pois ele conseguiu fugir ao lado de uma misteriosa mulher que veio resgata-lo em uma aeronave militar. Glynda Goodwitch foi a responsável pelo relatório dos eventos, já que ela também entrou em combate e salvou a vida da Jovem senhorita Rose, e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais sérias.

Uma entrevista aconteceu e foi nela que Ozpin teve sua prova de que algo incomum está por vir...ou seria essa apenas mais uma prova de que tempos ruins chegariam?

Ozpin suspirou; pousou sua caneca na mesa, olhou para a lua e então cobriu os olhos com a palma da mão esquerda, pensando no incidente de alguns meses atrás referente a uma hóspede que ele viria a receber na escola.

-...o pior é que eu tento me convencer de que isso não é tão incomum assim...- pensou alto e fechou o dossiê de Ruby Rose, que já estava com sua entrada aprovada na escola.

A porta de se escritório então se abriu, fazendo um barulho que ecoou pela grande sala redonda cheia de engrenagens no seu teto.

Entrando na sala, Veio à própria, Glynda Goodwitch, que estava acompanhada de um homem.

Ozpin então com sua atenção retirada dos papéis olhou para os dois.

Era um Homem alto, de cabelos brancos que brilhavam como prata; olhos azuis claros, usando um longo sobretudo cinza com bordas pretas. Na cintura ele levava duas coisas chamativas; uma faixa azul, que mais parecia uma echarpe feminina de um tecido delicado e transparente, e presa a mesma, uma espada, com bainha preta entornada por uma placa de metal que parecia bem arranhada.

-Wyat?- Ozpin parecia surpreso, mas não mudou seu tom calmo de voz. Ele se levantou junto a sua bengala e foi em direção a Wyat para Cumprimentá-lo.

-Como Vai, velho amigo? Teve uma viagem boa?- Ozpin perguntou, oferecendo um acento em uma das poltronas que ficavam no centro da sala, envolta de uma pequena mesa.

\- Foi boa. Turbulenta mas boa. Vim o mais rápido possível para ver a integração dos novos alunos.- Disse Wyat enquanto se sentava na aconchegante poltrona.

-Dos novos alunos ou de seu filho?- Glynda falou ao sentar-se no sofá no lado o posto da poltrona de Wyat; ela sorria levemente sem se exaltar.

-Eu aprovei a entrada dele e devo dizer que ele me surpreendeu em vários aspectos. Ele faz parte do grupo de destaque desse ano, mas algo me chamou a atenção nos dados dele.- Ela continuou e tal apontamento chamou a atenção de Wyat que por um momento sentiu um frio na espinha.

-Qual seria esse problema?- ele perguntou.

-Dizia que ele tinha certos problemas de disciplina, mas ai me lembrei que ele estudou na academia de combate em Atlas, não é mesmo?...James não tem padrões que façam sentido...-ela então suspirou e abanou os pensamentos pra longe.

-Não é nada para se preocupar. - Ela terminou e Wyat Suspirou aliviado.

\- Com exceção de um detalhe na classificação racial dele...- Ozpin murmurou, tão baixo que Wyatt nem Glynda ouviram.

-É engraçado ver como você consegue deixar as pessoas tensas facilmente Glynda. Por isso você é a melhor professora para ser a monitora chefe.- Ozpin disse com certa ironia e uma rápida risada.

Glynda pigarreou e colocou os óculos de volta no lugar usando apenas seu dedo indicador.

-Vocação é algo realmente curioso. - sorriu de forma contida.

-Fico feliz que meu filho tenha sido aprovado. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz em estudar aonde a mãe dele estudou. - Com certa nostalgia, Wyat suspirou; mas sua expressão logo mudou para algo sério e preocupante.

Ozpin já sabia o que viria pela frente. Wyat transparecia que trazia noticias importantes.

-Mas você sabe que não vim apenas para isso né?- Wyat então se inclinou para frente e olhou Ozpin nos olhos.

-De fato. Tem alguma nova noticia do ocorrido? Encontrou Qrow?- Ozpin então se levantou e foi até sua mesa para pegar sua caneca.

Glynda então se levantou também e tomou rumo até um pequeno aparador com uma maquina de café, e do lado, algo que parecia ser uma garrafa térmica. Ela abriu uma pequena caixa com saches de chás aromáticos; com a garrafa de água quente ela serviu uma pequena porção em uma xícara, e então chuchou o sache de chá até que a água começasse a pegar cor.

-Encontrei Qrow em uma das pequenas vilas em Mistral. Lá ele me disse que estava na cola de um dos acompanhantes dela; Hazzel. Ele então me disse que precisava resolver outros assuntos mais próximos a capital, pois ele tinha contatos lá, e assim decidimos que eu iria atrás de Hazzel.- Wyat fez uma pausa e tirou um lenço e seu Scroll do bolso. Digitou algumas teclas e abriu a galeria de vídeos e imagens, projetando-as como um holograma. A imagem mostra Hazzel e uma mulher, vestidas em trajes brancos e vermelhos, usando uma mascara que mostrava a parte inferior de seu rosto e seus olhos. Ela possuía uma grande cabeleira rebelde vermelha, algo que se assemelhava a uma juba de leão. A seu lado, vários soldados da White Fang fazendo guarda.

-Aparentemente ele pretendia fazer algum tipo de acordo, mas acredito que exista certa resistência por parte deles. Alem disso não encontrei muito mais coisas, porem aproveitei pra conversar com Sienna pessoalmente. - Wyat então reclinou-se na poltrona para relaxar.

Glynda parecia estar muito surpresa com a atitude de Wyat. Ozpin nem se quer mudou de posição; apenas deu um gole em seu café.

-Eu mostrei a ela que recentemente, as lojas de Vale tem sido assaltadas por homens que se vestem como membros da White fang, alem também de explicar que estava investigando isso para evitar problemas diplomáticos e que esses poderiam estar relacionados a alguém que queria incrimina-los ou juntá-los ao esquema. - Wyat continuou

-E oque ela disse?- Glynda foi quem perguntou dessa vez.

-Ela, de uma forma bem peculiarmente séria...disse-me que não sabe quem são os que tentam usar o nome do grupo para tais crimes, e que ela não tinha a mínima noção dos ataques até um certo tempo atrás. Logicamente, eu acredito que se ela estiver relacionada ela não falaria, mas ela mencionou que havia convocado um homem de confiança dela para ir atrás dos impostores em Vale. Ainda assim eu achei estranho ela não saber de nada, ainda mais quando um comboio das indústrias Schnee, foi atacado e mais uma vez, foi relatado pessoas mascaradas pelas câmeras e afins. - Wyat então fechou os olhos para pensar.

-É tanta informação solta que chega a doer a cabeça pra montar esse mosaico maluco...-Glynda exclamou.

-Sim, eu concordo. O que mais me intriga é que esses ataques estão ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo que Roman Torchwick está fazendo os seus. Será possível que dois grupos armados, assaltando e roubando Dust, não estejam relacionados?- Wyat ponderou.

-Com o Festival de Vytal para ocorrer esse ano... eu não sei...-Glynda recolocou os óculos em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

-O que acha disso Ozpin?- Ela perguntou.

O diretor apenas deu outro gole em seu café.

-Acredito que... Ainda não temos todas as peças desse quebra-cabeça. Eu concordo que seria muita coincidência que esses ataques não estejam relacionados, mas precisamos de mais informações antes de fazer afirmações e gerar uma movimentação que possa interferir no estado das pessoas do reino... Sem contar que... É arriscado de mais achar que isso possa estar relacionado a ela. - Ozpin então discursou e levantou-se, indo até o aparador para servir-se mais café.

-Alias... Quer café, Wyat?- Ele então ofereceu com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

Wyat riu e então se levantou.

-Você não muda mesmo!- Wyat então começou a gargalhar; até que incessantemente ele começou a tossir. Cobrindo a boca com o lenço que ele tinha, ele parou e respirou fundo.

Glynda então notou o sangue manchando o lenço e arregalou os olhos assustada.

-Wyat. Você precisa de tratamento Médico...-ela começou mas Wyat a interrompeu com um aceno.

-Eu já procurei Glynda...é um problema que eu preciso tratar com medicamentos...mas que não tem cura.- Ao explicar ele olhou para o chão, desamparado.

-Então você não veio para Vale apenas para ver a introdução de Seu filho... -Ozpin disse; suas palavras eram cortantes como uma lamina incrivelmente afiada.

-Sim... Estou em Vale por que... Não sei o que será de mim com essa Doença. E se for necessário, estarei aonde realmente gosto de ficar- Wyat sorriu, mas seu sorriso era fraco e indisposto.

-Entendo... -Ozpin então parou e como de praxe, deu um gole em seu café .

-Glynda, Seria possível conseguir um quarto para Wya..-Ozpin iniciou.

-Não. Não é necessário Oz. Eu ficarei no antigo apartamento que eu tinha com Lazulli. Assim, acredito que seria melhor para Cyan não se sentir estranho ou vigiado. - Wyat o interrompeu e então foi em direção a Ozpin.

\- Eu já enviei para o seu e para o scroll da Glynda os dados que eu coletei. - ele então seguiu até a porta.

-Amanhã acontecera a cerimônia. Gostaria que você estivesse presente... Como um voluntario. Assim você pode ficar junto ao corpo docente, e você verá seu filho e todos os outros alunos. Acredito que isso possa ser interessante pra você. - Ozpin falou. Dessa vez, parecendo mais disposto e entusiasmado.

Wyat pensou por um segundo, e acenou com a cabeça afirmando.

-Sim. Parece divertido. Que horas devo aparecer aqui amanhã?- Ele perguntou dando um passo atrás.

-Glynda lhe passará os detalhes. Acredito que você já está bastante cansado não é mesmo? Você já nos deus os detalhes que precisávamos. Isso nos ajudará muito. Obrigado Wyat.- Ozpin então ofereceu a saída da sala para o homem.

-Eu lhe acompanho Wyat.- Glynda sorriu e tomou a frente do caminho.

Ambos então seguiram em frente e deixaram Ozpin em sua sala. A porta do escritório se fechou e Ozpin foi até a grande janela envidraçada aonde ele olhou para lua

Lentamente, fragmentos parecidos com pequeninos flocos de neve, parados no tempo, se soltavam da grande esfera. Para qualquer leigo, tal visão seria bela e talvez romântica, mas para Ozpin era preocupante.

O diretor então respirou fundo, e deixou o ar lentamente sair de seus pulmões.

-Precisamos nos preparar... -


	2. O Primeiro Dia

Capitulo 2 – O primeiro Dia.

Era manhã, o céu estava azul e radiande com poucas nuvens flutuando.

Em compensação, no horizonte, era possível ver dezenas de aeronaves chegando ao longe das muradas da cidade principal de Vale.

Eram os Bullheads com os alunos novos, que a cada ano chegavam mais e mais diferentes e às vezes surpreendentes.

Esse ano não era uma exceção. Em algum desses estava Ruby Rose e outros que se destacaram bastante.

Dentro da aeronave, em um espaço para descontração e para ver a vista do alto, estava a própria Ruby Rose, usando sua saia, casaco e botas pretas com sua capa vermelha junto com sua meia-irmã, Yang Xiaolong, a loira de cabelos enrolados, usando uma jaqueta e botas de couro, cachecol laranja, mini shorts preto e duas grandes pulseiras douradas que adornavam uma luva preta; Engraçado era que a própria, por mais chamativa que fosse, estava chamando ainda mais atenção por estar esmagando a pequenina garota de olhos prateados em um forte abraço de urso.

-Eu estou tão feliz que minha irmãsinha vai pra Beacon comigo! Isso é incrível!- Yang falou em voz alta e assim soltou Ruby que "engoliu" uma imensa quantidade de ar após ser quase esmagada.

-Eu também estou Yang...- Ela tossiu e se recompôs desamassando sua blusa.

-Você deveria se animar garota! Pense no quanto de gente que você vai conhecer! Nos amigos novos que vai fazer! No tempo que você vai passar longe de casa sem o papai ou o tio Qrow te vigiando... - Ela exclamou todas as frases, mas a ultima ela sussurrou com um sorriso sacana que fez Ruby corar enquanto imaginava o que sua irmã podia estar querendo dizer.

\- Vo..você não esta fazendo sentido pra mim...- Ruby disse nervosa, porem da forma mais fofa possível.

Yang então abanou a mão sorrindo como quem diz "aham, sei..."

Foi então que a nave deu tranco, uma espécie de travamento em pleno ar, talvez fosse turbulência. Por sorte todos se mantiveram de pé, mas isso não significava com integridade de saúde mantida.

-Uau, se eu tivesse comido um pouco mais isso teria me feito vomi...- foi nesse momento que Na direção de yang, veio um Garoto loiro, alto, de físico razoavelmente forte, usando uma armadura sobre um moletom preto. Ele estava com a cara verde, como alguém que ia vomitar.

Yang não teve tempo de reagir, o garoto iria vomitar na bota de couro caríssima dela...ou não.

Sem que ambas percebessem, um outro garoto, tão alto quanto, de cabelos azuis com manoplas azul-safira metálicas, usando um casaco longo num tom de roxo quase azul com botas também metálicas sobre uma calça grossa, chegou perto delas, segurando uma lata de lixo que era pra estar presa em um dos cantos da sala. Ele havia salvado as botas de Yang.

Sem ao menos olhar para a lata de lixo ou para qualquer outro lugar, o garoto jogou a lata de volta a seu canto aonde uma vez ela estava presa a rebites. O mais impressionante era que a lata simplesmente caiu aonde uma vez estava sem que ela batesse nas paredes que formavam o canto da sala. Era fato que eles estavam a cerca de 3 metros ou até menos do canto, mas tal proeza era admirável.

O garoto loiro que ainda estava meio grogue olhou para os 3 e então disse...

-Obrigado... e desculpa...eu quase vomitei na sua bota...-A voz dele era enjoada e cansada. Afinal, ele tinha acabado de vomitar.

-Eu que teria que pedir desculpas depois de te quebrar na porrada se você vomitasse na minha bota. – Yang exclamou ligeiramente tensa.

-Ainda bem que eu salvei o dia então. – O garoto de cabelos azuis escuros disse de forma irônica enquanto sorria. Ele então deu dois tapinhas nas costas do outro rapaz.

-Eu até entendo que sejam botas muito bonitas e caras...-Ele então escaneou Yang de baixo a cima.

-Mas partir pra agressão não é a solução. - sorrindo ele voltou a atenção ao rapaz loiro.

Ele então com movimentos meio bruscos endireitou a coluna dele, colocando-o ereto para faze-lo recompor-se.

-Síndrome do enjoo em movimento?- ele perguntou.

O garoto loiro apenas acenou positivamente.

-bom, fique calmo e não olhe para as janelas. Você devia procurar ajuda médica referente a isso.- O garoto de cabelos azuis botou as mãos nos quadris e sorriu. Após um segundo ele voltou a atenção as garotas que ainda olhavam incrédulas pra ele e para o outro rapaz.

-A propósito, meu nome é Cyan. Prazer em conhecer vocês! É uma situação meio estranha…- ele pausou e coçou a cabeça pensando.

-Mas enfim, espero podermos ser amigos!- Cyan estendeu a mão para cumprimentar quem quite faze-lo primeiro.

Jaune o fez ainda meio enjoado e com um tom verde nas bochechas.

-J..Jaune Ar…c- Ele falou e logo em seguida seu estômago rugiu e ele levou a sua mão esquerda livre a sua boca.

Cyan apenas riu e apontou para a lata de lixo que estava próxima a parede.

-Pra mim de hoje em diante vai ser garoto-vomito.- Yang foi quem se pronunciou com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Yang! Não seja tão má assim!- Ruby exclamou puxando-a pelo braço.

-Meu nome é Ruby Rose! Muito prazer!- como um relâmpago, a pequena garota de cabelos pretos tornou a olhar pra Cyan e a apertar sua mão num movimento robótico que ia pra cima e para baixo. Ruby parecia fraca fisicamente, mas só parecia; e ainda por cima sua velocidade deixava-a ainda mais forte.

Cyan sentiu um pouco os pulsos mas ainda assim sorria. Ele então olhou para os pulsos de Yang e para a espécie de coldre que Ruby tinha nas costas. Algo grande estava guardado nele.

-Curioso…oque sua arma é?- Ele Parecia interessado. Seus olhos tinham um certo brilho de ansiedade.

Ruby abriu um grande sorriso. Parecia que ela iria o engolir de tão grande que era.

Antes que ela conseguisse começar a falar, um barulho eletrônico-digital se expandiu pelo ambiente do lobby chamando a atenção de todos. Era um holograma de uma das professoras da escola, Glynda Goodwitch quase em pessoa.

Alguns dos garotos parecia não saber quem ela era e esses até mesmo comentaram sobre a beleza da loira que parecia ser muito mais nova do que sua real idade.

Ruby por outro lado, conhecia aquela mulher, e logo ela comentou.

-Foi ela que me salvou naquela noite Yang.- ela parecia um pouco tensa.

-Engraçado, ela não parece tão sinistra como vote falou.- Yang falou com tom de ironia. A verdade é que ela sabia que Glynda era osso duro de roer. Quem comentou isso foi Seu tio Qrow já há algum tempo.

-Boa tarde alunos. Meu nome é Glynda Goddwitch, professora e monitora chefe de Beacon. - O holograma começou o que seria um grande discurso. Incrivelmente, todos estavam prestando atenção.

-A partir de hoje vocês irão fazer parte do corpo docente da maior academia de caça de Remnant. Durante 4 anos seguidos vocês irão estudar diversas matérias alem de fazer muitos exercícios para treinar sua mente e corpo. Junto a isso, missões também deverão ser cumpridas durante o período de estagio a qual fica mais complicado a cada ano. Todos vocês já devem saber que serão divididos em times de 4 membros e que viverão juntos durante sua estadia na escola, tendo que aprender a conviver uns com os outros em harmonia. Sei que muitos de vocês também podem ter varias outras duvidas, mas saibam que tudo será explicado com o tempo e que tudo que vocês quiserem perguntar será respondido, as vezes até mesmo por vocês mesmos. Vocês serão recebidos por outros professores do corpo docente quando pousarem nas docas. Por agora, desejo minhas sinceras boas vindas.- O holograma fez seu monologo em um mono-tom curioso que fazer a ultima frase ser duvidosa.

Todos sentiram o leve tremor do Bullhead quando ele baixou a altitude para atracar nas docas de Beacon. Com uma ventania causada pela despressurização, as portas se abriram para deixar a luz do dia entrar sem nenhuma interrupção de vidros ou janelas, revelando a silhueta de um homem alto, vestindo um casaco longo com cabelos cinzas-prateados, carregando uma espada na cintura. Era Wyatt.

-Olá a todos!- Ele iniciou com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

-Meu nome é Wyatt e hoje eu serei seu guia voluntário nesse primeiro dia. Para tirar duvidas; eu sou um caçador profissional há muitos anos e fui convidado pelo diretor Ozpin pra ajudar na iniciação hoje!- Ele então acenou com a mão chamando todos em sua direção.

-Vamos para a praça principal! Até lá eu mostrarei a todos os caminhos e entradas que temos daqui até lá. Peço que me sigam e não se desviem do caminho, alguma duvida?- Ele então olhou para o grupo de adolescentes a sua volta. Ele tinha uma expressão simpática no rosto; não queria intimidar ninguém.

Rapidamente uma mão se levantou.

Era uma menina baixa, de cabelos brancos, feições sérias; estava usando um vestido branco com um pequeno casaco por cima dos ombros, casaco esse que tinha uma gola alta e chamativa. Seu cabelo estava preso formando um "rabo de cavalo" que ficava ao lado de sua cabeça.

-Sim mocinha, pode falar. - Wyatt olhava atentamente á ela.

-Olá senhor! Meu nome É Weiss Schnee e gostaria de saber o procedência de minha bagagem.- Ela falou em tom alto, um pouco ríspido, mas ainda assim respeitoso. Algo como uma espécie de comportamento militar ou estritamente respeitoso no sentido hierárquico. Ela também falava de forma esnobe. Com certeza era alguém distinta, já que seu nome era Schnee.

-Não há com o que se preocupar jovem dama. Todas as bagagens também estão sendo levadas para a praça central. Lá você e todos os outros alunos irão pegar suas coisas e levar até ao acampamento do primeiro dia.- Wyatt respondeu calmamente e sorrindo. Alguns alunos reagiram de forma a demonstrar curiosidade sobre o "acampamento do primeiro dia". Mas ninguém perguntou nada.

Pelos próximos minutos, Wyattguiou os alunos pelos corredores das docas até finalmente chegarem as vias principais de Beacon.

Eram calçadas largas, feitas de um piso de concreto retangular com as beiras tendo em alguns trechos cercas e em outros apenas elevações, feitas apenas para separar chão de grama.

Os jardins eram extensos e floridos. Decorados não só com flores mas também com estatuas e construções de arquitetura grandiosa e majestosa. Eram fácil perder a atenção enquanto andava-se por ali, afinal não é todo dia que aqueles alunos andavam em um lugar tão lindo e majestoso como aquele.

Wyatt seguiu reto na via principal; os alunos logo atras dele.

Após muito contemplarem as belezas naturais a sua volta, o grupo finalmente chegou a praça principal, aonde mais alunos estavam, também acompanhados por outros professores.

Wyatt então parou e virou para os alunos de seu grupo.

-Podem ficar a vontade agora. As bagagens serão levadas até a praça daqui a pouco. Usem o tempo para descontrair e conversar. Afinal, você pode estar do lado do seu futuro membro de equipe.- Sorrindo, ele se afastou um pouco dos alunos para falar com um outro professor que estava próximo dali. Um distinto homem barrigudo que tinha cabelos grisalhos e um bigode imponente.

Em questão de segundos os alunos já estavam conversando alto, falando sobre assuntos supérfluos e outras coisas de seu dia-a-dia. Existiam também aqueles mais atirados que já em pleno primeiro dia estavam dando em cima das alunas mais bonitas. Em especial, tinham aqueles que estavam murmurando se uma aluna em especifico poderia ser a famosa Pyrrha Nikos, tetra-campeã dos festivais de luta de Mystral. Não era algo impossível, já que Beacon só entravam os melhores.

-Hey, Jaune!- Cyan exclamou ao chegar perto do outro garoto.

-O.. oi!- Jaune estava um pouco surpreso. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia com quem falar já que havia feito uma cena e tanto no bullhead com seus enjoos.

-É Jaune Arc, não é?- Cyan perguntou apertando sua mão.

-Sim. Cyan, estou certo?…bom, não me lembro de ter mencionado seu sobrenome- Jaune estava meio sem graça, mas mantinha o bom humor. Algo passava confiança em Cyan, até porque ele o ajudou.

-Meu pai comentou muito sobre o seu. Falou bem é claro. Lembro-me dele ter mencionado o nome dele em diversas conversas…Ah, alias, meu Nome é Cyan Saphire, quase me esqueci de falar o sobrenome. Foi mal.- ele riu e cruzou os braços.

-Eai cara, nervoso?- eu nunca vi tanta gente assim, ainda mais estudantes de caça.- Cyan disse ao olhar em volta na multidão de adolescentes.

jaune olhou curioso pra ele, com um certo ar de desconfiança. Será que Cyan não tinha feito escola de combate?

Bom, pelo menos Jaune tinha certeza que ele mesmo não tinha feito.

-v..você não veio de uma escola de combate? Lá geralmente tem bastante gente…quero dizer, na minha tinha.- Jaune falou um pouco tremulo.

-Ahhh…Bom, minha escola era mais pra um lado militar. Lá em atlas tínhamos que seguir a risca um código de comportamento muito chato. Talvez isso passa-se a idéia de todo mundo lá tivesse treinando pra ser soldado.- Cyan coçou a cabeça e sorriu como quem está levemente envergonhado.

Ambos riram. Jaune especialmente com um ar de alivio.

Os dois rapazes continuaram a conversar até que eles notaram uma Estranha movimentação que ia em direção as bagagens. Um grupo de jovens estava se formando em volta de algo. Parecia ser duas pessoas discutindo sobre algum assunto superficial; basicamente uma discussão que poderia ser evitada.

-Tome cuidado sua tonta! Você poderia ter machucado alguém seriamente assim.- Uma voz aguda e esnobe soou. Era Weiss Schnee.

-Eu já pedi desculpas! Por favor, por que você continua gritando comigo?- Uma outra voz aguda também exclamou, só que essa era mais doce e parecia estar assustada. Era Ruby Rose.

-Você pode ter pedido desculpas, mas minha maleta esta lotada de Dust da SDC. Ultra refinado e sensível. você vem pra uma escola de caça, sem prestar atenção, sem ter noção de que é perigoso!..- A aparentemente frágil garota de cabelos brancos então continuou a esbravejar palavras como "perigoso; atenção; cuidado; tonta; desleixada". O pior de tudo era que ela estava com um vidro de dast na mão, chacoalhando-o pra la e pra ca, derrubando o pó contido no vidro, exatamente na cara de Ruby Rose.

Sem perceber, Ruby espirrou. Um simples espirro ativou Dust super refinado do elemento fogo que explodiu na cara de ambas.

Quando a fumaça baixou, Weiss estava com a cara e parte de seu alvo vestido, sujos de fuligem e pó, enquanto Ruby jazia no chão tonta e murmurando algumas palavras e grunhidos de dor.

Weiss tremia de raiva. Uma raiva mista vinda de vários fatores: por achar que a menina em sua frente se comportava como uma criança estúpida, por ter que refazer a maquiagem facial caríssima que ela acamara de perder e por ter sujado seu vestido branco também caríssimo.

Enquanto Weiss Ia embora, Jaune instintivamente andou em direção a pequena cratera em que Ruby estava. Cyan o acompanhou mas manteve certa distancia do epicentro do incidente sem saber se ria ou se mantinha-se serio.

-E..ei, tudo bem com você?- Jaune falou estendendo a mão para Ruby que ainda estava meio grogue. Ele sorria meio envergonhado, parecendo querer rir da garota, afinal era cômico uma explosão ser causada por um espirro.

-Obigradd..do.- Ela respondeu segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos, ainda meio tonta e olhando para baixo.

Uma vez que ela viu o rosto do rapaz ela cerrou os olhos; parecia estar tentando lembrar quem ele era.

-Ah…é o garoto-vomito!- Ela falou entusiasmada. Jaune ficou corado, sentindo uma mistura de vergonha e de raiva.

Cyan riu alto e se aproximou para ver a expressão confusa de Jaune.

-Bom, pense que poderia ser um apelido pior!- ele disse estalando os dedos como se quisesse dar ênfase em "pior".

-N..não, não quero apelidar ninguém, é só que…né?…- Ruby sorriu de canto de boca. Ela estava envergonhada, afinal, ambos de certa forma estavam quites já que ela foi a outra única aluna que causou uma cena bizarra na iniciação.

Jaune então sorriu de volta e riu. Não havia magoa. Ele não era do tipo de pessoa que guardaria rancor de algo tão simples.

-Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte, você me chama de garoto-vomito e eu te chamo de fogueteira!- Agora ele ria e Ruby ficou boquiaberta, incrédula, até que ela não conseguiu segurar as risadas internas. Ambos então pararam e concordaram que era melhor não darem apelidos para o outro.

Após os curiosos eventos, Ruby, Jaune e Cyan tomaram seus caminhos com suas bagagens, e agora, junto a todos os outros alunos, eles estavam no grande salão de apresentação. Parecia um gigantesco anfiteatro abobadado com um palco e uma tela grande holográfica.

Em cima do palco estavam os professores de Beacon; Glynda, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port e um outro homem, o mesmo que guiara a turma do bullhead que Ruby estava por Beacon; Wyatt Argentum. No meio deles, estava um outro homem, tão distinto quanto os outros, mas ele em especifico tinha algo mais; seus olhos eram misteriosos e Ruby já o conhecia; era Ozpin, o diretor da escola.

Levantando a mão direita, o diretor fez com que os adolescentes parassem de falar como se fosse magica. Do palco, um microfone surgiu e subiu em uma barra mecânica até a altura precisa da boca do diretor.

-Eu serei breve em minhas palavras. Vocês viajaram de longe, em busca de conhecimento. Para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades e adquirir novas. E quando terminarem, vocês pretendem dedicar suas vidas para proteger as pessoas.- Ele fez uma pausa. O efeito dramático havia sido feito. Todos ali ficaram instantaneamente tensos…pelo menos a grande maioria. Quando Ruby olhou para o lado, ela visualizou o garoto de Cabelos azuis mais cedo. Cyan parecia estar mais calmo que antes.

-Porem quando eu olho por entre vocês…tudo que vejo é tempo e energia gasta atoa…uma necessidade de propósito e direção. Vocês acreditam que conhecimento vai os livrar disso, mas seu tempo aqui vai provar que conhecimento só levará para frente os que tem coragem de tomar um passo adiante…e isso fica a cargo de vocês.-Ele então terminou e automaticamente as pessoas começaram a aplaudir.

Ruby não havia entendido nada, ela olhou pra sua irmã ao seu lado e ela estava sorrindo; engraçado era que não parecia um sorriso calmo, e sim um sorriso "não faço ideia do que eu acabei de ouvir mas ok".

Ao olhar para o lado oposto novamente, Ruby viu que Cyan era o único que não aplaudira o discurso do diretor.

-ei ei ei…Já tem dois crushes logo no começo do primeiro ano?- Yang disse em tom de escárnio.

-Pensei que estivesse afim do loirinho do estômago fraco…até que ele é bonitinho…- Ela olho para cima como se estivesse pensando em uma resposta. fato era que não havia pergunta nenhuma.

Ruby rolou os olhos como "nossa…que engraçado…"

-Agora novos alunos, eu tenho algo a dizer.- Era Glynda Goodwitch.

-Antigamente, nos do corpo docente de Beacon nos dividimos em quatro diferentes matérias que se ramificavam e varias outras, seguindo um cronograma de modulos que visavam e visam melhorar as suas habilidades como Caçadores. No entanto esse ano, tivemos autorização do alto conselho de Vale e de Atlas a integrar uma nova matéria que será posta apenas paras os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, essa matéria se chama "Estudos e praticas avançadas no uso de Semblante". Ou então EPAS….- Um silencio perdurou. Parecia que havia um grilo no meio dos alunos. Yang segurou a boca para não gargalhar.

-Esta matéria será ministrada por um colega nosso, atual caçador e investigador oficial das forças de Atlas. Wyatt Argentum.

O homem mencionado tomou alguns passos a frente e agradeceu as palmas. O microfone então se ajustou a sua altura.

-Eu gostaria de deixar claro que…não fui eu que dei esse nome a matéria.- Ele Então riu junto a plateia.

-Eu Agradeço muito a oportunidade de lecionar pois eu também estudei aqui. Grande parte da minha vida aconteceu dentro desses muros que guardam as experiências de vários outros caçadores, inclusive as dos pais de muitos de vocês.

A profissão que escolheram é perigosa, e tudo que aprenderem aqui será útil, por mais que muitos possam não acreditar nisso. Eu não me refiro apenas a taticas, movimentos, conhecimento técnico e mecânico ou simples força física. Eu me refiro a respeito, bondade, coragem, amizade e força de vontade. Isso que é mais importante na vida de um caçador.- Wyat terminou, e os aplausos vieram a seguir, pelo menos por grande parte dos novos alunos.

Algumas horas se passaram e os alunos então se dirigiram para o grande salão principal. Era um grande hall que parecia ser um salão de festas, ou pelo menos parecia ter essa utilidade. Talvez fosse uma recepção ou então sala comunal, mas o importante era que agora seria o primeiro dormitório dos alunos antes de serem enviados a seus times.

Lhes-foi explicado que eles ficariam sob monitoramento dos professores e que havia apenas um banheiro que os alunos deveriam dividir. Tendo em mente que eram adolescentes, as coisas poderiam dar muito errado.

Ruby já havia se trocado. Ela estava usando uma camisa regata preta e uma calça branca de um material leve estampada com corações rosa. Por cima do da testa ela tinha uma mascara de sono preta com "olinhos" sonolentos vermelhos.

Ela estava mexendo em algumas coisas na sua mala enquanto Yang fuçava no seu Scroll. Em contraste a irmã mais nova, Yang estava com uma regata apertada amarela com um shorts peculiarmente curto de cor preta. Aparentemente ela estava sem sutiã.

-O que você está lendo?- Ruby notou que Yang estava bem interessada e que ela sussurrava certas coisas engraçadas enquanto acessava certos arquivos no que parecia ser um blog.

-Olha, o papai ficaria putissimo comigo se eu te mostrasse mas você está crescendo então eu vou abrir uma brecha.- Yang então chegou perto de Ruby e a abraçou com um braço para ficar ainda mais próxima, como se fosse cochichar algo para ela. Ao olhar para o celular, ela sentiu uma mistura de vergonha interesse e confusão.

-….Fotos dos garotos que estão conosco a nossa volta semi-nus?- Ruby perguntou com as bochechas tão rubras quando sua capa.

-Siiiiiim…- Yang tinha os olhos grandes, brilhando com interesse.

-Mas eles estavam se trocando agora a pouco…ao vivo…Porque você está tão alegre com fotos?- Ruby não sabia se ela continuava olhando ou se parava para dar atenção a outros assuntos pertinentes…como se ela tivesse algum.

-com as fotos você pode ficar olhando por mais tempo…Você vai entender quando for mais velha- Yang então começou a puxar o celular pra longe mas Ruby segurou sua mão. Yang apenas cerrou os olhos com um sorriso sacana.

-Pensei que você não estivesse interessada…- Yang disse em voz baixa e Ruby apenas rolou os olhos novamente.

Eram fotos engraçadas se você pensar mais a fundo. Era como se elas tivessem sido tiradas em momentos estritamente oportunos que faziam com que elas realmente parecessem ensaios sensuais ou coisa do género. Ruby havia visto faz pouco tempo alguns garotos que queriam chamar a atenção com seus músculos, como Cardin Winchester que no momento estava ao vivo apenas de bermuda, a diferença é que ele parecia um panaca absurdo porque não importa o quanto ele tentasse ele não conseguia ficar "do mesmo jeito" que nas fotos dos outros rapazes.

Yang continuou passando foto por foto até chegar na foto de um garoto com semblantes físicos de alguém de Mistral. Tinha olhos puxados, cabelos pretos com um a única mecha rosa e estava colocando uma camiseta regata verde, expondo seu torço inteiro, mesmo que a camiseta estivesse levemente na frente como se ele estivesse numa pose levemente acanhada.

-hmmm…. não é meu tipo mas esse é bonitinho.- Yang comentou e postou na aba de opiniões uma carinha com um sorriso duvidoso, só para ser respondida por uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, como sua foto de perfil parecia mostrar, que postou um martelo e uma carinha brava.

-Wow…- Yang murmurou franzino as sobrancelhas surpresa.

Ao continuar a rolar pra baixo, mais garotos apareciam; cada foto com uma pose mais chamativa que fazia Ruby refletir "COMO CONSEGUIRAM TIRAR FOTOS TÃO OPORTUNAS?".

-Olha Só! Seu amiguinho Loiro está aqui também!- Yang exclamou e beliscou Ruby que reagiu com um tapa na mão dela. Ela então olhou para a foto de Jaune, quem ela jurava ter vista há alguns minutos estar andando com um macacão azul bebê há alguns minutos atras. Na foto, Jaune estava vestindo seu macacão, porem, apenas a parte de baixo do seu corpo estava coberto e ele segurava a peça de roupa com uma das mãos enquanto estava indo colocar o outro braço do buraco da manga. Seu torso inteiro estava revelado e ainda que pouco, era possível ver a roupa intima que ele usava.

-Hmmm… Vermelha…que ousado esse cara.- Yang disse tentando manter um tom de ironia sem rir do próprio comentário. Ruby estava brilhando vermelha de vergonha.

Ao passar a foto, mais uma pessoa familiar apareceu, era Cyan que estava de costas na foto, olhando pro lado enquanto colocava uma camiseta azul. Em baixo ele só usava uma cueca boxer preta, e Yang olhou com atenção para foto como se observasse atentamente um detalhe em uma pintura.

\- OLHA SÓ A BUNDINHA DO GAROTO DO AVIÃO!- Ela exclamou alto fazendo Ruby grunhir de susto.

\- YANG SUA MALUCA, NÃO GRITA, TEM GENTE TENTANDO DORMIR!- Ruby agora estava gritando…

\- VOCÊ DE NOVO?- uma voz familiar soou e chegou aos ouvidos de Ruby que lentamente virou a cabeça na direção do som. Era Weiss Schnee.

\- Ah não Yang, é ela de novo!- Ruby disse com uma voz de um gatinho assustado, se escondendo atras de Yang.

Uma discussão então se iniciou e vários alunos começaram a comentar sobre o quão barulhentas elas eram. Os professores notaram, mas até então, nenhum havia se voluntariado a resolver. Glynda conseguiria resolver num instante mas ela estava nesse momento com Ozpin resolvendo algumas ultimas coisas antes de voltar a monitoria.

-Acho que deveria ir dessa Vez meu caro Oobleck. Lembro-me que me disse no nosso café matinal que você tinha dificuldade em resolver discussões das jovens damas.- O homem gordo de bigode grosso falou dando uma cotovelada no outro magricela de cabelos esverdeados e bagunçados do seu lado. Era o estoico Peter Port, O professor cheio das historias.

-EUNãomemoverei. Essasgarotasgeralmentenãoentendemumapalavradoqueeudigo.- Oobleck respondeu cuspindo as palavras em uma velocidade incrível e assustadora que o fazia ser quase impossível de entender.

-Porque então não vai você Wyatt?- Agora sua voz e velocidade haviam mudado. Coincidentemente era possível discernir as silabas de sua frase.

-eu vou…- Wyatt suspirou e olhou para o lado para ver Cyan sentado mexendo em seu Scroll. Ele Apenas olhou de volta e deu de ombros. Wyatt então acenou com a cabeça chamando para vir junto.

Ele se levantou e suspirou tambem.

-Você sabe que eu não conseguirei resolver nada né? - Cyan falou desanimado e indisposto.

-Mas você as conhece, não?- Wyatt levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu levemente.

Cyan respondeu acenando com a cabeça e fazendo um gesto de "Mais-ou-menos" com as mãos.

Ao chegarem perto do grupo de meninas, eles ouviram todas as 3 vozes discutindo assuntos aleatórios enquanto Weiss aparentemente tentava culpar Ruby de alguma coisa e Yang tentava defende-la. Ruby por outro lado ficava repetindo para que ela salva-se a vida dela.

Yang então parou quando notou Cyan. Ela o olhou de baixo a cima e botou a mão na boca de Weiss que ficou ainda mais furiosa. Ela só parou quando Yang apontou para aonde Wyatt Cyan Estavam. Weiss automaticamente parou.

-Está acontecendo algo aqui?- Wyatt perguntou com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

-Não senhor!- Yang respondeu entusiasmadamente.

-O que? Est…-Weiss ia falar mas Yang tapou sua boca novamente.

-Bom, se não é nada, eu preciso pedir pelo menos que falem em tom mais baixo porque há pessoas tentando dormir ou até mesmo ler…Como a colega ao lado de vocês- Wyat apontou a outra moça, a qual nem Ruby, Nem Yang, nem Weiss havia notado.

Ela estava usando um tipo de kimono, tinha cabelos negros e longos, pele clara e olhos amarelos brilhantes. Um detalhe que apenas Wyatt notou era que a pupila da garota era levemente mais fina que a das outras pessoas. Ela também usava um curioso laço na cabeça.

-Com licença Jovem dama. Por acaso elas estão te atrapalhando?- Wyatt perguntou.

A garota apenas olhou para cima e para as garotas que olharam de volta. Foi um momento engraçado e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo.

-O Homem de duas almas?- Quem falou foi Cyan. Os olhares agora estavam direcionados para ele.

A garota acenou positivamente. Sua expressão não mudou. Continuava indiferente.

-Eu nunca li esse. É legal?- Ruby perguntou. Ela se sentou a frente da garota.

-Sim, é bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada a ler mas, é bem interessante.- Ela respondeu sinceramente.

Cyan então deu de ombros, sorriu e virou de costas para voltar a sua cama. Ao perceber que seu pai ainda não tinha vindo, ele tornou a olhar pra trás para chama-lo, mas algo curioso aconteceu.

Cyan percebeu que Yang estava olhando para ele, mas não diretamente a seu rosto. Seus olhos olhavam mais abaixo…o curioso é que ele estava quase de costas pra ela. Uma vez que ela percebeu que ele estava olhando, ela desviou o olhar para o lado. Wyatt veio logo depois com uma expressão confusa.

-Garotas…nunca vou entende-las- ele suspirou as palavras.

Cyan apenas riu e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do Pai.

-Cyan, você sabe que eu não te chamei atoa né?- Wyatt estava sério agora. Cyan ficou levemente tenso.

-Aquela garota, a do livro…- Wyatt então sacou o scroll do bolso e acessou certas funções até enviar um arquivo para Cyan.

Desconfiado o garoto perguntou com os olhos "O que?"

-não abra isso até que eu esteja longe o bastante…Não deveria pedir isso porque é contra-lei, mas se você puder apenas ficar mais atento sobre ela- Wyatt então pediu, mesmo que a contragosto de suas convicções. Ele estava desesperado.

-Olha, eu não entendi o que você quer. Mas de todo modo eu faço isso pra você, porem você tem que me explicar o porque precisa disso.- Cyan olhou nos olhos do homem e conseguiu passar a seriedade de seu pedido. Mesmo sendo jovem, ele era muito mais maduro do que parecia.

-Sim filho…quando o tempo certo chegar.- Wyatt então seguiu seu caminho passado a cama de seu filho para tomar seu lugar como monitor.

Cyan sentou-se no colchão que estava no chão e então pressionou o contato do pai para ir nas transferencias de arquivo. Ele então se surpreendeu, de forma tensa, ao titulo do arquivo e a thumbnail.

Era uma imagem escura, parecia de uma gravação de monitoramento de segurança. Um túnel de trem e duas pessoas. Uma delas um homem alto de cabelos vermelhos e mascara. A outra, uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos dourados.


	3. Prontos para o combate Pt 1

Capitulo 3 - Prontos para o combate (parte 1)

O dia começou relativamente calmo. Os alunos assim que acordaram foram avisados de que seus equipamentos de combate haviam sido levados para o vestuário.

Após terem feito a higiene matinal e tomado café da manhã, todos os jovens estavam se arrumando com seus equipamentos, cada um com suas roupas estilizadas aos quais eles tomavam como seus uniformes de caçadores.

Cada um deles estavam ajustando certos detalhes em suas armas, outros estavam preocupados com detalhes de munição e outros equipamentos extras. Em outras partes da sala, tinham alunos conversando e fazendo novas amizades, pelo menos era o que parecia estar acontecendo.

-Então Pyrrha, você já escolheu com quem você irá fazer seu time? - Weiss perguntou enquanto embainhava Myrtenaster em sua cintura e ajustava a gola de seu casaco alvo com fundo vermelho.

-Sendo sincera, ainda não. Acredito que esse não será um luxo dado a nós, então acabei não me preocupando com isso.- Pyrrha respondeu de forma doce, calma, espaçada. Parecia que ela estava respondendo uma de suas entrevistas após uma luta. Talvez ela havia esquecido como era falar com uma pessoa "real".

-Bom, espero então que eles nos coloque juntas, já que eu só falei com você até então.- Weiss tentou soar tão sincera e inocente como Pyrrha, mas a verdade era que ela queria mesmo é estar do lado da garota intocada Pyrrha Nikos, tetra campeã do campeonato de luta infanta juvenil de Mistral.

Não tão longe dali vinham em direção das duas Cyan e Jaune, que comentavam sobre algumas garotas estarem olhando para eles de forma estranha. Mais preocupado estava Cyan…

-É estranho, sempre que faço contato visual eu noto que elas estão olhando pra baixo da minha cintura mas é sempre quando estou de costas. Eu não entendo mais nada, Sinceramente- Cyan falou em tom de certo desagrado, era um incomodo leve afinal. Jaune riu.

-Eu por outro lado tenho conseguido conversar com elas normalmente…se bem que… pensando bem eu acho que não teria problema de falar com garotas já que cresci com 7 irmãs.- Jaune gesticulava com a mão enquanto descrevia a situação. Era um tanto cômico mas ainda assim prendia a atenção de quem conversava com ele.

Antes de dar mais um passo Jaune notou Weiss Schnee e a outra garota logo a frente.  
Ele cutucou Cyan do braço e acenou com a cabeça.

-Era ela que eu comentei, a garota que me chamou de loiro gatinho…- Jaune falou com entusiasmo e apertou o passo para falar com a Garota. Cyan apenas acompanhou-o.

Weiss ouviu os passos e olhou para a direção de onde os garotos vinham. Sua expressão mudou de um olhar curioso para algo como "ah não…Sério?".

-Ei Weiss, como vai? Eu ia perguntar se você já decidiu com quem você para se…-

-Já, farei com ela!- Rispidamente a princesa dos cabelos brancos respondeu.

Cyan estava quieto e apenas movia os olhos para ver a expressão de desapontamento no rosto de Jaune e a expressão de desinteresse no rosto de Weiss.

-Ai…- foi a unica palavra que Cyan pronunciou.

-..ma…mas eu ouvi dizer que os times são decididos pelos professores- A primeira coisas que Jaune pensou, saiu pela sua boca. Ele estava desesperado.

-Então se você sabia, por que veio perguntar?- Weiss então deu dois passos a frente e foi embora.

Ruby então passou perto deles ao lado de Yang e viu que algo havia acontecido.

-Eu nunca pensei que seria tão rejeitado na minha vida.- Jaune refletiu em voz alta.

-Pensa que poderia ser pior cara.- Cyan tentou acudir a moral estraçalhada do Rapaz.

-O que poderia ser pior?- A voz de Ruby soou e chamou a atenção de todos.

-A propósito, Olá Cyan, Jaune eee…moça!- Ruby cumprimentou todos com um aceno.

Jaune então olhou para a garota ruiva e se deu um tapa na testa.

-Eu sou tão imbecil que por causa de um rabo de saia eu fui mal educado. Me desculpe. Meu Nome é Jaune Arc, Muito prazer.- Jaune tinha certo remorso na voz. Ele não era uma má pessoa, só agia de forma estranha. A situação ali não era tão absurda; as vezes não notar alguém a sua volta acontece. As vezes você nota mas ainda assim esquece de falar com ela porque você está focado em outra coisa. A questão ali era: ele não tinha notado basicamente uma estrela internacional nas artes de combate.

Pyrrha ficou parada por 2 segundos. Rapidamente ela sorriu meigamente e estendeu a mão para apertar a de Jaune Arc. Algo havia acontecido.

-Olá! Muito prazer, eu sou Pyrrha Nikos.- Ao se apresentar, Ruby e Cyan ficaram completamente surpresos. Yang que estava meio longe veio como um raio com seu Scroll em Mãos.

-Posso tirar uma foto com você? - A loira perguntou com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ela ia engolir a outra moça.

-Ué…- Jaune continuou segurando a mão da garota, subindo e descendo como num aperto de mão.

-Você não sabe quem é ela?- Cyan perguntou em voz alta. Ele estava de certa forma tenso.

Jaune olhou atentamente pro rosto da garota. Ele ficou alguns segundos em silencio observando ela.

-AH! Você é a garota modelo do cereal Pumpkin Pete`s!- Jaune Exclamou muito animado e de certa forma ansioso.

-Eu adorava esse cereal! Principalmente os brindes! Esse moletom aqui foi um deles!- Jaune então soltou a placa frontal da sua armadura pra mostrar um desenho de um coelhinho cinza no moletom preto.

Pyrrha então ficou sem jeito, Ruby começou a gargalhar enquanto escarnecia Jaune por causa do coelhinho. Cyan e Yang não sabiam como reagir. Curioso foi que quando Cyan olhou pra Yang ela desviou o olhar.

-Ela é famosa por isso e também por ser tetra-campeã nos campeonatos de Mistral. Ela é a lutadora mais forte da nossa geração.- Ruby disse enquanto enxugava as lagrimas que chorou de tanto rir.

-Ah…Desculpa, eu não tinha ideia… Pra mim você era a garota bonita da caixa de cereais.- Jaune respondeu de forma sincera, ainda que um pouco sem graça.

Após a cômica situação, os jovens se direcionaram ao campo externo, mais especificamente a uma colina que ficava sobre a floresta esmeralda.

Os Alunos se juntaram aos professores Glynda, Wyatt e Ozpin.

Eles estavam os esperando e não deram uma palavra até que todos os primeiranistas chegassem.

Assim que todos chegaram, Glynda, a famosa delegada de Beacon, deu um passo a frente.

-Hoje vocês farão um teste de aptidão. Aonde não só testaremos suas habilidades físicas, como também as competências em situações de risco; Exemplos seriam, senso de localização e direção, estratégia em terreno desconhecido, trabalho em conjunto…e muitas outras.- Glynda tinha em sua mão um tablet Scroll. Ela parecia estar observando as fichas de cada um por motivos pessoais.

-Vocês serão lançados na floresta e terão que formar uma dupla com a primeira pessoa sozinha que encontrarem quando estiverem no chão- Ozpin foi quem falou enquanto segurava uma caneca branca com algo quente dentro. Ele então deu gole longo e barulhento. Ozpin parecia gostar do que estava tomando.

-REN! Você ouviu que ele disse! Vamos ficar juntos durante o voo!- Uma voz feminina elétrica e intensa exclamou.

-Sim Nora…-Uma voz masculina e calma respondeu.

-Como eu ia dizendo. Vocês precisam chegar ao norte da floresta para encontrar certas relíquias e então traze-las de volta para o Hall de eventos, aonde vocês foram recebidos ontem durante a cerimonia de iniciação.- Glynda então iniciou uma projeção halográfica mostrando as tais relíquias que pareciam peças de Xadrez.

-Até que parece Fácil.- Yang pensou alto e olhou para Ruby enquanto pegava do bolso seus óculos escuros.

Ruby não tinha ideia do porque ela estava com isso para aquele teste. Ela praticamente perguntava com os olhos "Por que óculos escuros?".

Yang simplesmente deu de ombros e riu.

Wyatt então deu um passo a frente e pigarreou para começar a falar.

-Apenas quero lembra-los que a floresta Esmeralda está cheia de Grimms e é bom que vocês não baixem a guarda.- Ele disse e esperou por uma resposta dos alunos que apenas acenaram positivamente.

A Primeira da Fila era Weiss Schnee. Ela estava sobre uma placa metálica branca que de repente a catapultou. Jaune se assustou ao ver aquilo.

-Vamos ser "jogados" literalmente?- Ele perguntou completamente desacreditado.

-Sim, Sr. Arc- Ozpin respondeu e deu mais um gole em sua caneca. Após Weiss, Yang foi lançada.

-Mas…- Jaune não conseguiu pensar rápido e então ele foi lançado.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH…- Foi o que ele disse enquanto ele estava no ar voando e girando.

-DROGA DROGA DROGA…..calma… Foco!- Jaune disse enquanto tentava estabilizar sua posição no ar. Após alguns segundos ele conseguiu ficar em uma pose levemente aceitável no ar para que não parecesse um completo inutil, mas ainda assim ele não tinha ideia de como pousar.

Logo após ele, foram lançados Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake Belladona, Ren, Nora, Cyan, Cardin Winchester e outros.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Jaune estava começando a cair em direção as arvores enquanto Yang continuava a se propulsionar pra cima com os tiros de suas manoplas, Ruby se mantinha dando tiros com o Rifle em Crescent Rose e todos os outros se mantinham no ar em percurso por mais tempo.

Jaune estava começando a se desesperar de novo e quando estava prestes a entrar em colisão, algo incrível e ao mesmo tempo assustador aconteceu.

Uma onda massiva de vento se expandiu e fez Jaune perder o controle de sua direção, o mesmo aconteceu com Yang e Pyrrha, sendo que a ultima agarrou Jaune e conseguiu se prender a uma das arvores próximas usando sua espada. Yang conseguiu se redirecionar novamente, mas ainda assim, quem poderia ter feito tal coisa?

A loira olhou e tudo que ela conseguiu ver era um vulto azul escuro que parecia se propulsionar para frente sem parar.

-Cyan?- Foi o que ela falou, mas na cabeça dela ela disse "Não acredito que o garoto do traseiro redondinho consegue fazer isso".

Sentindo-se desafiada ela usou Ember celica novamente para se propulsionar para frente. O problema é que ela já havia perdido muita altitude.

Após poucos minutos, os Estudantes haviam pousado.

 _Proximo aonde Jaune e Pyrrha pousaram._

Jaune estava pendurado em um Galho. A ajuda de Pyrrha de fato o salvou de algo pior, mas ainda assim não o impediu de se estabacar num galho grosso de uma arvore incrivelmente alta. Pyrrha não sabia que falar para acudir o rapaz. Provavelmente ela não tinha ideia do que dizer pra quem tinha acabado de tomar uma porrada no estômago a uma velocidade considerável.

-Acho que perdi uns quilos agora…-Jaune falou quase que sussurrando numa voz rouca e doída.

-Depois dessa pancada meu estômago foi comprimido em 20% do tamanho original.- Ele continuou enquanto tentava se levantar.

Pyrrha o ajudou ainda que sem jeito por ter causado dano ao garoto quando o objetivo era o contrario.

-Talvez ele volte ao normal se você comer bastante de novo…-Ela disse por entre um sorriso amarelo envergonhado.

-eu também espero por isso.- Mesmo com dores ele conseguiu rir um pouco da própria situação.

Ele se levantou, respirou fundo e estralou alguns ossos. Jaune estava com muitas dores do corpo e ainda por cima havia arranhado su armadura.

-Bom, eu preciso te agradecer, afinal, se não fosse você eu teria com certeza morrido no chão. Provavelmente estaria parecendo aqueles personagens de cartoons infantis que caem no chão de muito alto e ficar fininhos igual papel.- Jaune foi o único a rir de sua referencia. Pyrrha por outro lado tinha uma expressão incrédula e até mesmo assustada.

-N..não acredito que os professores nos lançariam com intenção de nos matar…digo, com o fator aura, acredito que esse lançamento é algo planejado para nos não morrermos não é ?- Pyrrha coçou a cabeça, ela estava levemente confusa e pensativa.

Jaune olhou para ela ainda mais confuso.

-Perdão…Aura?- ele perguntou deixando Pyrrha ainda mais incrédula.

-Você não sabe que é aura?- Pyrrha perguntou, Sua expressão tinha uma mistura de duvida, confusão, interesse e até mesmo medo.

Jaune apenas acenou negativamente.

-bom…aura é a proteção energética espiritual que os Caçadores tem. É que faz de nos famosos como somos. O que nos impede de tomar danos tão grandes como uma pessoa comum. Algo necessário para alguém que lida com os Grimms em combate próximo.- Pyrrha explicou enquanto guardava Milo e Akuo em suas costas.

Jaune era quem estava incrédulo no momento.

-Jaune…aonde você estudou antes de Beacon?- Pyrrha perguntou, tentando ao máximo esconder que ela desconfiava que ele não estudou em nenhum lugar.

-bom…- Jaune parou por um tempo. Ele estava pensando em como continuar.

-Eu tentei entrar em Sygnal quando era mais novo…mas falhei no teste. Meu pai tentou me ensinar mas…ele vivia dizendo que eu não conseguiria no meu estado, mesmo que eu quisesse. Isso porque ele não conseguiu me iniciar cedo. Minha mãe sempre foi muito protetora, e sendo o único filho homem, ela me segurou demais e eu acabei ficando muito "mole" de acordo com meu pai…- Jaune então se sentou e sacou Crocea Mora da bainha.

-Mas ainda assim eu não quis parar, Insisti nos treinos e pedi ajuda pra minha Irmã mais velha que já era uma caçadora com uma carreira considerável. Ela não ficava muito tempo em casa mas ainda assim ela via potencial em mim, algo que meu pai não via mais. Quando cheguei aos 17, fiz um desafio a meu pai. Se ele conseguisse uma vaga pra mim em Beacon e se eu durasse o primeiro ano sendo um aluno com desempenho considerável ele então repensaria seu conceito sobre se acontecer o contrario eu voltaria pra casa.- Jaune falou enquanto segurava a espada em suas mãos, observando as ranhuras na lamina que mesmo que velha ainda estava afiada.

-Isso que você falou de aura…minha irmã disse que iria me ensinar sobre…mas só depois de uma missão importante da qual ela não voltou até chegar a iniciação…- Jaune terminou a historia ainda mais triste. Pyrrha se sentiu mal por ter prejulgado Jaune e então tocou o ombro do garoto tentando consola-lo.

-Meus pesam…- Pyrrha ia terminar quando…

-Não é necessario…- Jaune falou em voz alta, o que assustou Pyrrha por um instante.

-Ela está viva, eu tenho certeza disso… Quando ela voltar eu vou ter me tornado no caçador que ela acreditava que eu poderia ser…- Jaune falou decidido. Ele embainhou Crocea Mors e sorriu para Pyrrha. A garota sentiu um leve acalento no peito…mas…

-Bom…você ainda não sabe nada sobre Aura…-Pyrrha mesmo que não intencionalmente acabou com o clima maneiro. Ela sorriu meio sem graça fazendo Jaune lembrar do seu estado natural.

-Eu acho que posso ajudar nisso.- Pyrrha então se aproximou de Jaune que deu um leve passo pra trás mas então parou.

-Minha Mãe liberou minha aura assim. Talvez funcione com você- Pyrrha colocou a mão direita no rosto do garoto e a esquerda em seu peito. Seu olhos esmeralda então brilharam intensamente, Fazendo Jaune se afogar em seu brilho.

-É na passagem que nos tornamos imortais. Na travessia, nos tornamos um ídolo de gloria e Virtude e ascendemos sobre todos. Infinito em distancia e desprendidos pela morte, eu te liberto a alma, e sob meu peito, a ti protegerei.- Pyrrha recitou as palavras em um tom uníssono ao qual Jaune ouviu como dezenas de vozes em sua mente. Por um segundo ele se sentiu dentro de um escuro vazio interminável, quando de repente uma chama branca ascendeu e ardeu expandindo-se na figura de um homem alto usando armadura com uma incrível montante em suas mãos, e uma coroa em sua cabeça. Quando o "sonho" acabou, Jaune estava novamente olhando para Pyrrha e seus olhos esmeralda. Ele se sentia diferente. Algo havia mudado.

-Você…Você tem bastante aura…mais do que muita gente que eu conheci…- Pyrrha disse e logo após sorriu, surpresa e interessada.

Jaune olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que elas brilhavam brancas, assim como o resto do corpo. Então o brilho cessou.

Pyrrha então percebeu que ainda tocava o rapaz e rapidamente tirou as mãos dele. Ela pigarreou e então sorriu.

-Bom, somos uma dupla agora. Ainda temos que encontrar as relíquias. - Pyrrha falou enquanto se preparava para descer da arvore.

-Você tem razão.- Jaune então observou a volta deles do alto da arvore. olhando para o norte, ele arregalou os olhos como se tivesse encontrado algo.

-Acho que é ali!- Jaune apontou e Pyrrha olhou, vendo uma grande caverna.

-Me parece um bom lugar para esconder algo.- Jaune disse entusiasmado.

Pyrrha acenou positivamente e sorriu.

 _Ao mesmo tempo, aonde Ruby havia pousado._

A jovem ceifeira pousou relativamente mais afrente dos outros participantes.

Ao tocar o chão ela iniciou sua corrida. Rápida como o vento deixando uma trilha de pétalas de rosa para traz.

Ela olhava atentamente a sua volta, e com a foice já pronta, ela se mantinha em guarda caso encontrasse alguma coisa. Se ela mantivesse aquele ritmo de velocidade, usando seu semblante, ela com certeza seria uma das primeiras a encontrar as relíquias.

-Espero encontrar a Yang…ou então o Jaune…ele é atrapalhado mas pelo menos é legal e bonitinho…Pode ser qualquer um menos…- Antes que ela terminasse, um Beowolve voou em sua direção. Ruby rapidamente o cortou no meio sem que fosse possível ver sua foice mexer. Ruby ficou levemente tensa, mas então relaxou quando ela percebeu que o beowolve havia sido atirado na direção dela e não que ele havia pulado para ataca-la.

Ruby arregalou os olhos e ficou mais pálida do que era. Ela estava olhando para Weiss Schnee; Cercada por beowolves e boarbatusks.

-Ahhhh cara…- Ruby suspirou as palavras.

Ruby ficou alguns segundos parada observando a garota e pensando em um jeito de sair dali sem que Weiss a visse. Perdida em seus planos, Ruby não percebeu que Weiss estava lutando contra inimigos de mais e estava começando a levar a pior.

Quando Ruby ouviu Weiss levar um ataque e ser jogada contra uma arvore, ela agiu sem pensar, levada pelo instinto de ajudar quem está em apuros.

Ruby correu com sua velocidade máxima e saltou, assim voando como uma bala e cortando dois beowolves que investiram contra Weiss.

A herdeira da Família Schnee estava incrédula. Por um segundo viu sua vida passar diante de seus olhos até que um vulto rubro a salvou.

-Você?- ela perguntou quando percebeu que era Ruby, com um tom de desdém e alivio ao mesmo tempo.

-Olha, sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas a gente pode recomeçar…-Ruby disse ofegante. Weiss se levantou lentamente e preparou Myrtenaster novamente.

-Eu concordo…mas não aja como uma criança que nem da ultima vez!- Weiss disse autoritária enquanto limpava a poeira do vestido. Ruby apenas Riu.

-Espero que essa seja você sendo amigável!- Ruby falou com a voz de quem estava entusiasmada e tensa. Era algo normal pra alguém que estava prestes a lutar contra um grupo imenso de Grimms de médio porte, algo que comparado as pequenas garotas era bem grande.

Ruby e Weiss começaram a lutar, cada uma um pouco distante da outra, afastando os monstros para longe, tentando quebrar o cerco que eles fizeram em volta delas.

Ruby cortava consecutivamente e desviava os ataques usando Crescent rose como proteção, para logo após cortar os monstros em um novo ataque. Ruby Também usava o rifle de sua arma para aumentar a força do corte e ao mesmo tempo acertar e afastar outros grimms a sua volta.

Weiss não ficava para tras. A princesa realmente agia como tal, lutando de forma graciosa e chamativa como se dançasse um balé mortal com seu florete high tech.

Weiss também pulava e desviava com piruetas e giros ao qual ela tinha auxilio de seus glifos invocados no ambiente que tinha diversas funções, desde aumentar sua velocidade, manter a estabilidade, saltar mais alto ou até mesmo andar em paredes de 90 graus de inclinação.

As duas continuaram lutando continuamente de forma que elas conseguiram acabar com muitos Grimms, mas o problema era que quanto mais elas lutavam mais surgiam para ataca-las. As coisas ficaram piores quando Ruby foi acertada por uma investida de um boarbatusk e foi arremessada contra Weiss. As duas caíram no chão e começaram a levar a pior.

-Droga…se você tivesse tomado mais cuidado a gente tinha se livrado deles.- Weiss disse ainda grunhindo de dor. A aura dela estava já estava baixa.

-Eu já pedi desculpas!…Não estou acostumada a lutar com tantos assim. E olha que já enfrentei vários e ainda por cima na neve.- Ruby disse enquanto atirava com seu rifle, preso ao chão pela lamina.

-Desculpas não vão adiantar aqui…seja mais cautelosa…vamos fazer uma estratégia…-Weiss então se levantou e voltou a sua pose de guarda.

-Eu tenho uma ideia.- Ruby olhou nos olhos de Weiss que sentiu uma pressão estranha no jeito em que a Garota até então meiga e fofa passou a agir. Ruby então ajustou a angulação da lamina da Crescent Rose para ficar levemente mais aberta.

-Você consegue fazer esses glifos serem tipo camas elásticas ou então fazer elas travarem os Grimms?- Ruby perguntou enquanto mandava dois boarbatusks pra longe.

-Sim, mas não sei se consigo fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo!- Weiss respondeu esbravejando as palavras porque elas estava segurando um beowolve. Ela então perfurou o peito do monstro e recarregou o dust de sua Arma.

-Droga…Então faz o seguinte, trave eles quando eu chegar no três.- Ruby deu um salto pra traz e ficou contra uma parede de um desfiladeiro. Ela pegou um outro cartucho de rifle e recarregou Crescent Rose.

Weiss não sabia o que Ruby queria fazer, mas de qualquer forma, ela havia pensado em algo, coisa que Weiss não foi muito rápida para fazer, e ainda por cima, a contragosto do que ela queria pensar, ela sentia que Ruby tinha uma ideia boa, e ela havia demonstrado um traço de liderança forte.

-Ok, Vamos lá!…1…2…3!- Ruby Gritou o ultimo numero e Weiss Reagiu fincando Myrtenaster no chão. Ruby, por incrível que pareça, fez um salto Horizontal usando a parede do desfiladeiro como base. Ela se disparou como uma bala e parecia nada mais nada mesmo do que um vulto espiral rubro que cortava o que ela passava próximo. Uma vez que ela havia saído da zona aonde os Grimms estavam Acumulados, ela atirou com o rifle e o impulso do tiro a fez voltar no sentido oposto, mas agora, correndo no chão e pulando para não pisar no glifo de paralização. Mantendo a velocidade ela continuou o ataque e os Grimm continuaram parados no chão.

Weiss começou a tremer aonde estava. Ofegante, ela perdeu um pouco da concentração e o glifo começou a tremer e perder a força. Ruby então saltou e passou a atacar os monstros por cima, decapitando alguns deles.

Mesmo com o plano aparentemente funcionando, Weiss cansou e deixou o selo se desfazer. Sua aura havia acabado.

Ruby então mudou seu curso para resgata-la, e assim o fez, pegando-a assim que pousou. Ruby havia diminuído consideravelmente o numero de Grimms, mas ainda assim restaram 2, apenas 2 beowolves.

Era difícil entender como que um teste Desse podia ser tão perigoso. Ruby estava cansada, afinal, seu semblante não desgastava só sua aura mas também seu fisico que por mais que fosse treinado, ele ainda precisava melhorar muito. Haviam apenas dois Beowolves restando mas ela não tinha mais forças.

O desespero bateu. Ruby tentou atirar mas sua munição havia acabado de novo.

Quando as criaturas estavam prestes a atacar, 2 estrondos ecoaram pelo campo vindos do mesmo lado do campo aberto. Os Beowolves viraram para o sentido do tiro e antes de grunhirem ou berrarem, suas cabeças já estavam voando e sendo transformadas em cinzas. Ruby apenas viu uma figura familiar, de vestes azuis escuras. Era um rapaz. Estava levemente curvado pra frente com seu Braço direito esticado pra frente com arcos voltaicos circundando as laminas presas as manoplas.  
Uma memória veio a cabeça da garota. No dia em que Yang e Ruby quase morreram quando ainda eram muito jovens. Se não fosse seu Tio, elas provavelmente estariam mortas.

-Cyan?…- Ruby perguntou.

O rapaz apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas sua expressão não era tão acalentadora e calmante, mesmo que ele tivesse a resgatado. Junto a ele veio um outro rapaz. Cabelos cinzas, olhos pretos, Vestes simples e com os mesmos tons. Botas de couro preta com detalhes em prata que vinham até o topo da canela. Usava uma espécie de capa por cima dos ombros, também preta com bordados em prata, e sobre a cabeça um chapéu preto com um lado da aba dobrada para cima. ele tinha uma Leve cicatriz na bochecha esquerda. Em cada uma das mãos tinha grandes revolveres pretos e cinza de calibre .50. Nas costas tinha algo parecido com um rifle, também preto e cinza.

-Tem mais vindo. Da pra sentir o cheiro das cinzas.- ele falou com uma voz mais grossa que a da maioria dos rapazes de sua idade.

-Lead, Carregue Ruby, eu levo a Weiss.- Cyan disse enquanto pegava Weiss que suava bastante e estava apreensiva.

-Precisamos sair daqui. - Cyan falou enquanto olhava para os olhos de Ruby, que estava atônita.

-O exame foi adulterado. Tem alguém querendo matar os novos aspirantes a Caçador.- Cyan disse com uma voz tensa e até mesmo assustava. Ele também estava tentando ao máximo controlar os ânimos.

Eles entraram na floresta e correram.


	4. Prontos para o combate Pt2

Capitulo 4 - Preparados para o combate (parte 2)

Cyan estava carregando Weiss em suas costas. Ela estava semi-desacordada e ainda cansada e ofegante.

Ruby estava com Lead e ao contrario de sua parceira, ela estava mais consciente porem, ainda assim fora de combate momentaneamente.

-Cyan…como você tem tanta certeza disso?- Ruby perguntou preocupada. Ela ainda não tinha raciocinado aquilo. Seria Beacon Tão perigosa assim?

-É uma longa historia…mas pra resumir, todos os participantes tem acesso a um mapa simples da floresta.- Cyan sacou o Scroll e acessou o mapa projetando-o em holograma.

-O Mapa mostra sem muitos detalhes a área em que estamos. A Floresta esmeralda é uma reserva fechada que pertence a Beacon. Existem comportas aos quais eles abrem para a entrada de Grimm, sem contar que eles trazem uma quantidade especifica de Grimms e colocam eles na floresta. Bom, me refiro aos Grimms de Médio porte.- Cyan então deu zoom em outras partes do mapa. Ele e Lead então passaram a tomar um caminho em direção a uma caverna pequena ali por perto. Ao entrarem, Lead fez com a mão um sinal de silencio e por mímica fez uma respiração profunda. Ele queria que todos se acalmassem. Assim todos o fizeram.

Era possível ouvir o estampido dos passos dos monstros que passaram perto de onde eles estavam, mas que não sentiram a presença deles.

-Foi por pouco.- Lead sussurrou enquanto abria o tambor de balas de sua arma para repor a bala que havia atirado há pouco tempo.

Ruby então sentada no chão cutucou Cyan para ele continuar.

-como eu ia falando, No mapa é possível ver que ele não marca nosso objetivo, ele apenas mostra as Zonas da área. Nosso objetivo fica no norte.- Cyan apontou com os dedos e Ruby prestava atenção, em nível de nem chegar a piscar.

-Ao sul temos nossa zona de lançamento, ao leste e oeste temos comportas de entrada.- Cyan deu um zoom da do leste e clicou numa opção de realidade aumentada. O portão estava fechado.

-Olha como está o do oeste.- Can fez o mesmo processo, mas ao clicar na opção de realidade aumentada, nada era visível, não havia sinal. Ruby sentiu seu sangue ficar gelado por alguns instantes.

-Alguém ou algo destruiu o portão para deixar mais grimas entrarem sendo atraídos pelos combates que teríamos com os grimms selecionados.- Cyan disse em tom de nervosismo, raiva, angustia, um pouco misturado com medo.

-Acalme-se Saphire…você está fedendo a medo.- Lead foi quem falou. Ruby ficou curiosa com o que ele disse e o perguntou apenas olhando para o rapaz.

-Meu semblante é "sensibilidade emocional". Eu consigo sentir traços físicos de emoção, ou algo parecido disso. As vezes controlo, as vezes não. É uma boa habilidade…eu acho.- Lead explicou e então sentiu-se levemente tenso quando ele sentiu algo como "QUE MAAAAASSAAA" vindo de Ruby que não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra sequer.

Num instante Ruby lembrou de algo que Cyan havia acabado de falar e sua atenção voltou ao garoto.

-Cyan, voce disse Grimms selecionados. o que isso quer dizer?- Ela perguntou enquanto um brilho vermelho emanou de seu peito e cessou uma vez que ele cobriu seu corpo todo.

-No blog de dicas dos veteranos, é dito que o teste de iniciação é feito com os seguintes preceitos. Uma estimativa de alunos, e uma quantidade triplicada de Grimm. Em outras palavras, 3 grimms para cada Aluno.- Cyan então trocou as pastilhas de dast de suas manoplas.

Ruby então lembrou que Yang havia lhe mostrado um blog de Beacon, mas não era um tão util. Ela suspirou pensando "Tanta coisa útil e tu me mostra algo como aquilo".

-Se fazermos uma conta simples…imagine que nos 4 somos todos os participantes do teste. 4X3 é igual a 12. Só eu e o Lead, tivemos que lidar com 10 quando nos encontramos. Pelo estado de vocês quando nos encontramos, eu suponho que vocês devem ter lutado contra 12 no mínimo.- Cyan Então se sentou. Ele estava um pouco mais calmo que antes.

E ainda tem mais…eles estão atras dos outros participantes.- Cyan respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente pela boca.

Ruby então começou a ficar preocupada, ela estava pensando em Yang.

Lead apenas olhou pra ela. Ela já sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ruby então tentou distanciar os pensamentos de Yang, pensando que ela era muito mais forte que ela.

-Qual é o plano então? Os outros já sabem?- Ruby perguntou enquanto se levantava lentamente.

De repente Weiss se moveu. Um brilho branco emanou do peito da herdeira e assim como Ruby, o brilho só cessou quando ele se expandiu pelo corpo todo.

Ela abriu os olho devagar. Ao perceber que estava junto de Ruby e mais 2 pessoas ela se moveu mais bruscamente. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que estava numa pequena caverna.

-O que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou. Sua voz mostrando que ainda estava bem cansada.

-Ta tudo bem Weiss. Eles nos ajudaram.- Ruby chegou perto dela pra ajuda-la a se sentar.

-Eu acho que devo um agradecimento…- Ela levou a mão a cabeça sentindo ela pulsar dolorida.

-Não agradeça agora. Ainda temos que fazer mais algumas coisas.- Cyan disse ativando suas manoplas novamente.

Ruby olhou pra ele atentamente. Ela já sabia que eles teriam que agir.

-O plano Ruby. É encontrar os outros e unir forças. Pegar as Relíquias e sair da área.- Cyan estendeu a mão a Ruby, que a segurou e se levantou.

-Será que eu não posso descansar por mais alguns minutos não?- Weiss perguntou enquanto suspirava já sabendo da resposta. Ela simplesmente levantou e respirou fundo.

-Vamos-lá então!- Ruby exclamou socando o ar com sua mão direita. Ela percebeu que estava entusiasmada demais e então voltou ao normal.

" _não tão longe dali"_

-Eu já lí isso numa historia antes e o final e o final não era desse jeito.- Yang Disse enquanto socava um ursa diretamente na cabeça mandando-o para longe quando o tiro de ember celica ecoou pelo campo. Blake estava perto dela, lidando com outro ursa usando suas tecnicas de combate marcial super chamativas.

-Então...você não é muito de falar né? Você é tipo uma ninja?- Yang perguntou enquanto saltava para traz desviando do ataque de um outro Ursa que veio em sua direção.

\- Se eu fosse e dissesse, eu teria que te matar.- Blake disse com um sorriso peculiar no rosto. A garota de Laço preto não mostrava senso de humor com constancia, muito menos mostrava seus labios curvados em um sorriso. Era como se sua face tivesse como padrão uma expressão fria e desinteressada. Era muito raro quando ela sorria...e geralmente acontecia quando ela lia seu estranho livro chamado "Ninjas do Amor".

-olha só!...- Yang saltou se propulsionando com suas manplas e desceu no mesmo processo para dar um soco esmagador nas costas de um dos grimms que as atacavam. Ele virou cinzas logo após.

-...Você tem senso de humor! Vamos ser Bffs.- Yang falou em tom de ironia com seu sorriso de dona de piadas ruims. Blake matou o outro ainda sorrindo da parceira palhaça. Seu sorriso no entanto voltou a ser sua expressão séria quando ela percebeu que mais Grimms estavam a caminho e vinham de traz da Yang.

-Ah...eles tão atras de mim né...- Yang disse arregalando os olhos em uma mistura de medo e "eu sabia que isso podia acontecer".

Antes que ela reagisse no entato, uma explosão ecoou. Uma granada havia sido atirada na cabeça do Monstro que estava chegando perto de Yang, que num reflexo olhou pra tras já com a guarda levantada. Só que não havia mais nenhum Monstro ali.

\- EI REN! Esse já é meu 11. Quantos você matou até agora?- Uma garota ruiva de cabelos curtos, usando um colete cinza por cima de uma camiza branca, com uma saia rosa que mais parecia um tutu, carregando um lança grandas ainda fumegando do ultimo tiro, foi quem havia disparado nos monstros. Ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Parecia uma criança que brincava com seu brinquedo preferido.

Um garoto então saltou de uma das arvores proximas e pousou ao lado da mesma garota.  
Ele era alto, tinha cabelos pretos com uma mecha rosa. Usava algo parecido com uma tunica ou então um uniforme de artes marciais verde com uma calça branca. Ele tinha em mãos duas pistolas com laminas acopladas que tambem eram verde.

-Apenas 8 até então.- Ele respondeu olhando para a pequena ruiva.

-HAHA! Estou ganhando de você!- Ela gritou se vangloriando. O garoto parecia não reagir.

-Foi que nem quando eu peguei a reliquia primeiro!- Ela então sacou do bolso de seu colete uma torre dourada.

Blake arregalou os olhos e trocou olhares com Yang. Ambas estavam incredulas.

-Vocês já conseguiram as reliquias?- Yang perguntou desativando Ember Celica.

-Sim! Foi facinho! Elas tavam num lugar esquisito mais ao norte. É perto daqui!- Nora disse ao chegar incomodamente perto de Yang.

-Olha só! Esse aqui é meu castelo e eu sou a Rainha dele! Ele não é fofo?- Nora perguntou mostrando a peça dourada para Yang e Blake.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, outra coisa bizarra aconteceu. Um grito agudo, muito parecido com de uma garotinha assustada soou de longe e todos olharam.

-Eu não sabia que tínhamos crianças no teste.- Yang comentou e todos os outros olharam para ela. Todos estavam preocupados.

" _na area da origem do grito"_

Pyrrha estava olhando atentamente para o Rosto de Jaune. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer após te-lo ouvido gritar tão agudamente que nem ela conseguiria fazer o mesmo. Era um misto de confusão, duvida, vontade de rir, de chorar, e até mesmo de parar ali mesmo e refletir sobre o que ela havia visto, o único problema é que havia um deathstalker atras deles

-POR FAVOR, NÃO CONTE A NINGUÉM SOBRE ISSO!- Jaune gritou enquanto corria ao lado da Campeã. Ela apenas acenou positivamente.

-Você tem algum Plano?- Jaune Perguntou.

-Por enquanto, Correr e sobreviver!- Pyrrha Respondeu. Sua voz tinha um tom de seriedade que fez Jaune ficar mais tenso que antes.

Jaune por um impulso misterioso olhou para traz. A vontade era mais forte que ele.

No exato momento que seus olhos acharam o Deathstaker, ele viu sua vida passar por seus olhos. O ferrão dourado ao qual Jaune havia confundido com uma das relíquias para serem pegas no teste estava a menos de 3 Metros de seu Corpo.

Ele saltou e Antes que ele pudesse pensar, ele sacou Crocea Mora de sua bainha e ativou seu escudo, Mas ele ainda estava muito baixo e fora da altura a qual era possível pensar que o defenderia.

Em um unico instante o escudo Subiu. Era como Se o braço de Jaune se movesse sozinho ou como se ele fosse puxado. Seu corpo Brilhou alvo e quando o ferrão bateu no escudo, um estrondo soou. O ferrão entortou com a própria força aplicada e seu ligamento havia rompido. O deathstalker gritou e o brilho de Jaune de repente começou a cessar.

Pyrrha apenas observava o feito incrível de Jaune. Ela estava maravilhava porque ele estava em pleno Ar e mesmo assim foi capaz de parar o ataque de um ferrão de um Deathstalker de porte grande.

Enquanto ela observava Jaune em sua pose heróica e seu brilho cessava. Alem disso, Pyrrha também Notou que o Monstro se debatia de dor, e o braço direito dele havia feito um movimento muito curioso. Ele recuou para o corpo do escorpião gigante e então voltou com mais força para frente. Mais especificamente para Jaune. O deathstalker estava preparando um Soco em Jaune, sendo que o brilho que emanava do garoto havia cessado.

Ele estava desprotegido e apenas Pyrrha havia notado que O monstro iria atacar. Jaune estava muito surpreso com seu próprio feito e por isso não o notou.

Sem poder reagir, Pyrrha apenas viu Jaune ser atingido em cheio e ser jogado para longe.

Ela continuou correndo e foi em direção da onde o rapaz havia sido jogado.

Com um abafado som de impacto, Jaune atingiu um chão de Rocha.

Ele estava paralisado de dor e não conseguia ouvir muita coisa em sua volta. Ele apenas percebeu que estava em uma construção de rocha circular, como um salão sem teto. Em volta do lugar haviam cilindros também de Rocha; pedestais. A cima deles jazia algumas pequenas estatuetas, umas douradas outras pretas e reluzentes como ônix. Perto do alcance de Jaune havia uma das peças Brancas. Era o rei.

O rapaz vagarosamente agarrou a peça e ele notou que uma estranha energia "flicava" em volta de seu braço. Era como um campo de energia que estava se regenerando. Lentamente Jaune sentiu suas forças voltarem ao corpo, e quanto mais ele prestava atenção na volta da energia, mais rápido ela voltava.

-JAUNE!- Ele ouviu a voz de Pyrrha chegando perto dele.

-JAUNE?- Ele olhou para o lado e viu que era Ruby Chegando, acompanhada de Cyan, Lead e Weiss.

-RUBY!- Yang foi quem gritou. Jaune olhou pra ela. Ele estava começando a ficar confuso.

-NOORAAAA!- Nora Gritou e todos olharam pra ela. Ren apenas bateu a mão no próprio rosto suspirando.

De uma outra parte da floresta saíram outras duas figuras.

Duas moças muito distintas chegaram a área das relíquias e ambas olharam em volta surpresas, assim como todos os outros.

Uma delas tinha cabelos verdes escuros, enrolados e longos. Também tinha olhos verdes e pele morena. Usava uma calça apertada verde assim como seus cabelos. Botas pretas com fivelas douradas. Possuia um coldre fixado a sua perna direita e na esquerda um apoio para seu chicote. Ela usava uma camisa curta e apertada, verde como sua calça, com um decote generoso. Seus lábios eram grossos e seios eram fartos. Era possível ver seu sutiã preto com rendas por baixo da camisa.

A outra era um tanto peculiar, assim como a primeira. Tinha cabelos roxos cacheados, mas com grandes cachos chamativos e brilhantes. Usava um casaco roxo com muitos bolsos e detalhes em branco. Usava luvas pretas presas por uma fivela dourada. Por baixo do casaco ela usava uma camisa longa branca, seguido por uma saia curta roxa com detalhes em dourado. Botas longas pretas que subiam até o joelho, com meias longas que vinham até sua coxa. A garota carregava uma espécie de par de laminas circulares, que se dividiam em camadas. No arco interior da lamina havia pequenos vidros com cores diferentes de dust. Parecia ter lambem uma trava em um dos lados do cabo. Eram o que chamavam Chakram. Assim como a outra garota, ela tinha um traço fisico bem chamativo; seus quadris.

Ambas entraram na formação circular e pararam assim que viram que já havia varias pessoas alí.

-Olha só! Nossos colegas já estão aqui.- A garota de cabelo verde falou e colocou as mãos no quadris Sorrindo largamente.

-Ai Lila, eu disse que aqueles perdedores não chegariam antes de nós.- Ela continuou enquanto andava em direção as peças que deveriam ser coletadas.

\- Olive, não seja indelicada. Eles eram uns imbecis eu concordo. Mas as vezes eles podem ter passado por maus bocados. Com a quantidade de Grimms na área, eu não me surpreenderia.- A garota de cabelos roxos respondeu seguindo Olive.

Ambas pararam vendo que poucas peças haviam sido coletadas. Olive franziu as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça confusa com a situação.

-Ué, vocês não vão pegar as peças não?- Olive perguntou virando-se para olhar para todos os outros em volta. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Yang.

A troca de olhares que não durou mais que 2 segundos na realidade pareceu ser uma centena de anos para ambas as garotas. Logo após isso, ela olhou para Cyan.

Nessa exata ordem, ela o escaneou, sorriu, botou a mão na cintura e piscou pra ele que apenas levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

Yang então acompanhou a direção do olhar da garota e percebeu que um clima estranho havia rolado.

-Bom…já que você lembrou, é melhor pegarmos logo!- Yang então foi em direção aos pedestais e pegou uma peça preta. Era uma das torres.

Todos então passaram a ir atras de suas peças. Ruby ficou apreensiva pois mesmo que todos estivessem bem, ela queria que Cyan falasse o que ele havia a contado.

-acalme-se Ruby…- Lead falou ao tocar o ombro da pequena garota que estava tensa.

-Você se lembra das funções que um Caçador tem?…- Ele então fitou os olhos nos da garota.

Ruby então pensou sobre as aulas de comportamento e postura de quando ainda estava em Sygnal, tendo aulas com seu tio.

Ela lembrava do que havia aprendido naquela aula detalhadamente e levava aquilo como um lema.

"Um caçador deve, acima de tudo, fazer as pessoas se sentirem seguras, porque é por isso que ele existe."

Era uma frase um tanto quanto inspiradora, mas seu significado nem tanto.

Caçadores, mesmo que em situações de risco com Grimm, deveriam mentir ou omitir o nível de perigo, pois sensações como medo ou apreensão atrai os monstros.

Ruby não poderia dizer que eles estavam correndo um perigo maior. Que todos ali tinham risco de morte.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

A pequena garota foi em direção a sua irmã e ambas começaram a conversar, perguntando o que haviam feito até aquele ponto.

Olive veio em direção de Cyan e ambos conversaram sobre assuntos supérfluos. Inclusive Cyan não entendeu o porque dela perguntar se ele dava foco a exercícios de agachamento.

Pyrrha Ajudou Jaune a se levantar e eles se agruparam com Nora e Rei que vieram ver se o garoto estava bem.

Tudo parecia bem, quando todos os jovens sentiram uma estranha ventania.

O vento começou a ficar mais intenso e então um estranho grunhido agudo e excruciante soou alto vindo do céu.

Uma sombra enorme cobriu todo o espaço da área das reliquias.

Era um Nevermore.

A ave gigante monstruosa desceu violentamente com as garras prostradas e preparadas para perfurar e esmagar os jovens que estavam no chão.

Em um reflexo absurdo, Cada um deles reagiu de forma diferente.

Blake saltou para traz e Weiss acompanhou seu movimento. Cyan mandou uma massa de ar para empurrar Ruby para Yang que estava indo puxa-la para fora da zona de perigo. Ao mesmo tempo o garoto de cabelo azul saltou para frente agarrando Olive que estava desatenta conversando com Lila. Lead fez o mesmo com ela.

Pyrrha agarrou Jaune e correu para fora da zona de dano assim como Rei e Nora.

Ave então pousou violentamente e gritou mais uma vez fazendo com que todos os Jovens ficassem atordoados.

-PARA O NORTE, VAMOS!- Cyan gritou e todos os outros se moveram.

Ruby ativou seu semblante e passou a correr mais que todos. Yang se propulsionou com Ember celica. Blake criou uma sombra de si mesma e se atirou para cima das arvores para pular de galho em galho. Weiss estava correndo em cima de Glifos de velocidade que ela invocava.

Yang olhou para traz e viu que o Nevermore não era o único vindo em direção a eles. O deathstalker o acompanhava com seu ferrão bambo. Também vinham cerca de uns 12 Beowolves.

-Yang!- Ruby gritou e Yang virou para olha-la rapidamente.

-Sabe o garoto…do bumbum bonito…?- Ruby perguntou e pigarreou envergonhada por ter que usar tal referencia.

Yang apenas confirmou.

-Ele salvou minha vida. E foi igual a quando o tio Qrow também fez.- Ela continuou. Não sabia se foi por impulso. Ela simplesmente falou e Yang ficou quieta, pensativa.

-Então você deve agrade-lo depois.- Yang falou. Ela estava seria e continuou olhando para frente.

As quatro meninas seguiram em frente até conseguirem ver que os outros jovens também seguiam na mesma direção.

Mais a frente era possível ver a área ao extremo norte da zona da floresta esmeralda; um aglomerado de ruínas que pareciam um templo antigo que se estendia até a montanha em uma entrada, ou melhor, saída.

Ruby olhou pra tras e vio o grupo de beowolves vindo. A cima delas havia o vendo causado pelo Nevermore que chegou e pousou no alto de uma antiga torre que ficava no caminho da saída.

-Isso não é bom.- Jaune disse enquanto olhava A criatura no alto da torre.

Por tras dos jovens, o barulho de arvores sendo destroçadas começou a ficar mais alto.

Ao sairem da área arbórea, Os jovens se viram encurralados. O nevermore a frente deles provavelmente os atacaria se eles tentassem passar pelas ruinas. Alem disso o Deathstalker estava vindo rápido, e os forçaria a seguir em frente.

Pra piorar, as Ruinas ficavam acima de um desfiladeiro. Um buraco negro que não parecia ter fim.

-Oookay. Alguém tem um plano?- Jaune perguntou olhando para os lados esperando ver alguém reagir.

-Lutamos. Ganhamos. Saímos do teste vivos.- Lead respondeu engatilhando os Revolveres. Jaune apenas engoliu algo seco que arranhou sua garganta. Provavelmente era o medo que ele sentia naquele momento.

-Vamos atrasar o Deathstalker e espantar o nevermore. Quando ele estiver voando, vamos atravessar a ruina.- Cyan disse ao preparar as fenrir em seus punhos.

-Isso não é uma boa ideia.- Yang falou olhando para Cyan.

\- Se a gente atacar o Nevermore, ele provavelmente vai derrubar uma dessas colunas na ponte. E ai já era pra gente.- Yang apontou com a mão para tudo que ela havia comentado. Todos ficaram mais tensos que antes.

-Então a gente pula. Afinal, não temos como sair daqui sem esmagar eles.- Nora falou com tom de alegria e energia que não era agradável aos outros.

Todos os jovens ficaram incomodados com a afirmação. O fator principal do incomodo vinha da sensação de que Nora estava certo. Todos eles engoliram esse sentimento e se prepararam para o combate.

-Vamos cuidar do Nevermore, quem tiver longo alcance venha comigo!- Pyrrha tomou a frente preparando seu rifle.

Lead, Blake, Nora e Ruby prepararam suas armas e foram em frente. Os outros continuaram para lutar contra os Beowolves que vinham juntos com o Deathstalker.

Olive fez o primeiro movimento. Com seu chicote ela se pendurou em um galho e se lançou para o alto. De lá ela jogou 4 granadas que explodiram no Monstro. Ao chegar no chão ela correu para adentro da floresta.

Cyan correu logo atras emanando raios de suas manoplas. Ele entrou novamente em meio as arvores e estava se posicionando ao lado esquerdo do monstro.

Ren fez o mesmo mas ele atirava com suas duas pistolas automáticas chamando a atenção do monstro estava focado nele agora.

Lila Correu em direção ao monstro já com seus chakrams preparados. Ela saltou e arremessou um deles que cravou diretamente na cabeça da criatura. Mesmo que ainda na carapaça, o monstro reagiu, perdendo a atenção focada em Ren que continuou seu ataque pulando encima da pinça gigante e atacando ela com as laminas de suas armas.

Cyan então veio rapido como uma bala, fazendo o mesmo com o outro braço da criatura. Seu corte foi levemente mais afetivo já que as laminas embutidas de raio acabaram cortando mais fundo.

Lila então surgiu logo acima da cabeça do Deathstalker, mesmo que ele se mexesse bastante e gritasse furioso. Cyan Não sabia como ela foi parar ali tão rapidamente. Ela estava com apenas uma de suas armas, era a que estava até 1 segundo atras fincado na cabeça do monstro.

Ela elevou a arma ao alto e acionou um botão. Por entre as camadas das laminas, uma serie de "dentes" metálicos surgiram e começaram a rodar incessantemente até que uma faísca ascendeu, e fogo brotou do mesmo lugar.

Com furia, ela desceu com força a lamina de volta cabeça do monstro e com as chamas a ferida começou a abrir mais rapidamente.

O bicho então moveu seu ferrão, que mesmo daquele tamanho, se moveu muito rapidamente. Cyan então saltou instintivamente para tira-la do caminho, usando seu semblante para se propulsionar no ar.

Jaune que estava parado, viu que o ferrão estava meio bambo. Ele havia se quebrado desde que ele usou seu escudo junto a seu poder que ainda não sabia controlar para se defender.

Jaune correu com crocea mors nas mãos. Ele pensou na sensação de calor que havia sentido antes, e não demorou muito para que ela viesse a tona novamente, junto ao brilho branco que não estava tão forte quanto antes.

Cyan estava quase chegando em Lila, mas num instante ela sumiu.

Cyan arregalou os olhos assustado e se atrapalhou em seu pouso, cambaleando e batendo as costas em uma arvore. Quando ele conseguiu olhar novamente para o outro lado, Ele viu que Lila havia voltado para onde estava antes. Algo muito surpreendente havia acontecido alí. Mas algo ainda mais perigoso estava acontecendo. Jaune estava a poucos metros do Deathstalker e seu Ferrão que havia atingido o chão. O monstro estava repuxando sua calda pra trás quando…

-NÃO VAI PUXAR NÃO!- Jaune gritou enquanto cortava o ferrão fora com Crocea Mors.

O monstro gritou e logo em seguida desceu o braço direito para esmagar o garoto.

Jaune ainda com o Sangue fervente levantou o escudo e incrivelmente parou o ataque, mas antes que pudesse se vangloriar, ele sentiu uma dor imensa no braço e começou a perder a concentração e a ruir para o chão.

Ren então correu e agarrou o outro rapaz tirando-o do de baixo da pinça gigante da criatura. Cyan saltou para o alto e girou, ficando de ponta cabeça. Ele flexionou os joelhos e uma aura azul escuro surgiu em seu corpo. Uma espécie de massa gasosa branca formou sob as solas de suas botas. Era como se o ar tivesse virado uma placa física. A massa então se arredondou como uma bolha, e estourou lançando Cyan para Baixo, Já com o punho preparado para socar. A mesma massa de ar estava em volta do braço, mas ela era mais translúcida que a outra.

Quando a mão dele tocou a cabeça do monstro, uma outra explosão de ar ocorreu, empurrando a criatura ainda mais pra baixo, e ele fez questão de atingir no mesmo lugar que Lila havia cavado.

O monstro Gritou, fazendo um som tão atordoante que forçou Cyan a saltar para longe do monstro.

O garoto tapou o ouvidos, sentindo-os vibrar intensamente. Quando ele conseguiu olhar para o monstro mais uma vez, ele Apenas viu Olive surgindo das arvores preparando seu chicote, que por incrível que pareça, estava enrolado numa pedra.

-MORRA INSETO!- Ela gritou, chicoteando o monstro, descendo furiosamente a pedra na cabeça do monstro, que despedaçou-se com a força fazendo um som abafado de algo se despedaçando.

O Deathstalker parou de gritar mas agora estava cambaleante.

Yang passou correndo ao lado de Cyan, atravessando a distancia rapidamente se lançando para o alto com suas manoplas. No Alto, seu cabelo começou a brilhar como o sol e assim ela caiu em pose de ataque, preparando um potente soco, o qual Cyan acreditava que seria capaz de partir a terra em duas. Ele Não sabia se isso era apenas impressão ou se era resultado da sensação esquisita em seu estômago. Uma mistura de medo com o desafio. Ele Sorriu sem perceber que o fizera.

Ao acertar o soco, um estrondo explosivo soou, a cabeça do monstro foi esmagada, e ele automaticamente foi transformado em cinzas. Uma nuvem passiva que se expandiu pela floresta, tapando a visão dos jovens.

Quando foi possível ver novamente, Cyan viu que Yang estava em pé aonde antes estava a cabeça do monstro. Ela limpou a sujeira da jaqueta e parecia estar muito nervosa.

-Esse bicho sujou meu cabelo. Vou ter que lavar de novo.- Ela disse enquanto vinha andando. Ao passar por Cyan ela olhou para ele estranhou sua expressão, ainda com os olhos vermelhos demonstrando seu estado emocional.

-O que você ta olhando?- Ela perguntou e Cyan continuou sorrindo.

O garoto então olhou para baixo e riu em tom baixo. Yang notou que a grama abaixo dele começou a se mover como se estivesse sendo movido por uma corrente de ar.

-Não é nada. Apenas saiba que você é interessante.- Cyan falou, de forma séria e até um pouco ríspida. Yang piscou e seu olhos voltaram a serem Lilás. As palavras do Rapaz foram um tanto quanto confusas, e ela não parava de pensar em duas Coisas: No ataque que o garoto deu no Deathstalker momentos atras…e na foto dele e de suas partes traseiras.

Ainda com Yang pensativa, Cyan se propulsionou pro alto, fazendo a garota se surpreender com a corrente de vento que ele causou.

Do alto ele Acenou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Ainda temos que ajudar os outros com o Nevermore!- Ele gritou do alto antes de se lançar de novo pra frente.

Yang estava muito confusa, no entanto, ela talvez entende-se o que ele tinha dito. A imagem nítida do golpe que ele havia dado mais o fato de Ruby ter dito que ele salvou a vida dela fizeram-a pensar um pouco mais. Ela estralou o pescoço e os punhos. Seu sorriso calmo de quem esta sempre de bem com a vida transformou-se em um sorriso de desafio, de curiosidade e de expectativa.

-Você também é interessante…Cyan…- Ela pensou alto, Sem perceber que Lila estava olhando para ela confusa.

Quando Yang notou que estava sendo observada, ela perdeu a pose.

-Você tava ai o tempo todo?- A loira perguntou desconcertada. Lila respondeu com a cabeça com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-…Ok…-Yang disse se sentindo estranhamente envergonhada, coisa que não era natural. Talvez parecer uma maluca que fala sozinha não era algo que ela almejava ser.

" _Na zona de combate do Nevermore"_

Ruby estava no alto de uma Coluna, atirando sem parar com seu rifle no passado gigante que estava voando em sua direção.

A garota saltou assim que o monstro deu uma investida, e assim ele derrubou a coluna que se despedaçou e caiu no grande desfiladeiro. Assim que ela Pousou na ponte ela correu em direção a ilha que ficava no meio do buraco antes da segunda ponte.

Numa outra coluna, Pyrrha atirava nela com Milo, Mas não parecia ser afetivo, assim como Blake que atirava com Gambol Shroud. Ambas saltaram para baixo e foram em direção a Ruby.

Nora estava Atirando com Seu Lança granadas e era a única que conseguia fazer o passar gigante se mover e desviar. Enquanto ela atirava, a cada explosão, a pequena ruiva ficava mais animada e elétrica. Pyrrha olhou pra ela e não sabia dizer se achava engraçado ou assustador. Ela lembrou do rapaz que a acompanhava e um ligeiro pensamento veio a cabeça da campeã "Ele gosta muito dela ou visse-versa".

Enquanto tentava carregar Crescent Rose, Ruby percebeu que só tinha mais um cartucho de munição, o que era preocupante. Nenhuma delas sabia como atingir a criatura a distancia, e se o combate fosse reduzido a combate corpo a corpo, as coisas iam ficar muito difíceis.

Lead simplesmente mirava com seu rifle, mas durante todo o momento, ele ainda não havia dado um tiro. Ruby notou o comportamento do rapaz, e ficou o observando atentamente enquanto ele acompanhava o monstro voando desviando das granadas de Nora.

Quando a ultima explodiu e Nora se preparava pra recarregar, o nevermore mudou o sentido do seu voo e foi em direção a ela. A ruiva então pulou para baixo e começou a vir em direção a onde os outros estavam escondidos. Ruby e Pyrrha sentiram uma centelha de desespero ao perceber que Nora estava atraindo o monstro para elas, mas Lead Manteve-se calmo.

-Preparem as armas.- Ele falou calmo e sério. Não moveu se quer nem um membro, apenas deu um passinho pro lado para Nora passar por ele.

Quando atras do rapaz, Nora já havia recarregado sua arma por completo e assim tornou a mirar para o monstro também. Blake e Pyrrha vieram junto, e Ruby ficou receosa pois sua munição estava por acabar. Lead assobiou e jogou um de seus Revolveres para ela, que pegou a arma meio desajeitada.

\- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado com suas provisões.- Ele Falou em tom de advertência e Ruby apenas confirmou. Alguma coisa fez a garota se sentir como se estivesse novamente em Sygnal aprendendo com seu tio.

-Vamos-la!…Preparar…apontar…Fogo!- Lead deu a ordem e todos os 4 Pressionaram o gatilho, com todos os tiros atingindo a face do Monstro gigante. O primeiro tiro foi de Lead, que atingiu o olho do pássaro. O segundo foi uma granada de Nora que explodiu e deixou o monstro ainda mais desorientado. Em seguida o Tiro de Pyrrha atingiu o monstro aonde uma ferida já estava aberta e ele gritou mais ainda. Por ultimo Ruby deu 3 tiros com o revolver de 6 balas de Lead, e esses foram os últimos tiros que fizeram a Criatura alçar voo gritando de dor, procurando algum lugar para descansar das feridas.

De surpresa, Cyan surgiu do meio das folhas das arvores no alto, pousando ainda meio que deslizando no chão. Ele olhou para o alto e viu a criatura ainda em dor no ar. Ele seguiu em frente e encontrou os Atiradores ainda na plataforma principal da Ruina do desfiladeiro. Os 4 ao perceberem que Cyan estava vindo, vieram em sua direção.

-Eai, precisam de Ajuda?- Cyan perguntou de forma irônica Cumprimentando Lead.

-Consegui-mos atordoa-lo, mas não da pra acabar com ele apenas com tiros.- Lead respondeu guardando o rifle em suas costas.

\- Eu tenho um plano, mas precisamos da Weiss.- Ruby disse ao chegar perto, devolvendo o revolver para Lead. Ela estava tensa, no entando, sua voz passava certeza. Cyan apenas acenou positivamente a Garota.

Logo após, Yang, Olive, Lila, Ren e Jaune surgiram da Floresta correndo, todos eles seguindo em direção a ponte.

Ruby contou com a mente todos os estudantes e percebeu que alguém estava faltando. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos, preocupada com a sua nova amiga.

\- Esta faltando a Weiss.- Cyan disse preocupado ao lado de Ruby. A garota olhou para eles e seus olhos se encontraram, ambos entendendo que se sentiam da mesma forma.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, 4 Beowolves foram jogados para o buraco do desfiladeiro, todos vindo da floresta. Após eles Weiss saiu, limpando a poeira de sua saia.

Cyan e Ruby não sabiam como reagir. Ao olhar novamente um pro outro, eles pensaram "talvez não devêssemos nos preocupar tanto assim."

Weiss chegou por ultimo e estava levemente ofegante.

-Desculpa a demora. Enquanto todos foram atras do Deathstalker eu fui cuidar dos beowolves que estavam vindo junto com ele. Qual é o plano?- Weiss perguntou calma e com postura de realeza.

-Ruby disse que tem um plano.- Cyan exclamou colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

-Beleza Rubes. Qual é sua ideia?- Yang perguntou sorrindo. Ela estava feliz que sua irmã mais nova estava se destacando e já fazendo amizades.

Ruby sentiu o corpo todo congelar. Sua expressão era assustada e tensa. Ela não pensava que as pessoas estariam esperando ela falar como se ela estivesse os liderando. Sua timidez veio a tona no pior momento.

Antes de começar a falar, algo fez ela sentir uma leve coceira na nuca, um sentimento que chamou sua atenção, quase um instinto que a fez olhar pra traz.

Quando ela olhou, todos olharam junto com ela, e assim eles viram o Nevermore voltando, em um rasante assustador, enquanto ele atirava suas penas gigantes.

Ruby instintivamente sacou crescent rose e delfetiu a primeira. Cyan saltou pra trás desviando. Yang saltou pra frente para ficar mais próxima de Ruby. Nora se defendeu com Magnhild em forma de martelo. Ren desviou com um simples movimento. Olive uma pirueta pra frente e Lila uma para trás. Weiss criou um glifo de proteção para parar a pena. Lead se jogou no chão. E finalmente, Blake lançou gambol shroud na parte mais longe da ponte, usando um laço preso em sua arma como uma corda para fazer um pêndulo que a joga-se pra cima.

Antes que pude-sem reagir novamente, O nevermore pousou nas ruínas, exatamente na ponte. A estrutura começou a ruir aos poucos e antes que quebrasse totalmente, os Jovens correram para as extremidades que estavam mais próximas, No entanto, Blake ainda estava se balançando quando o exato pedaço da ponte aonde ela havia prendido gambol shroud caiu. Ela não conseguiu prender a arma novamente. O nevermore alçou voo novamente.

Ela ia cair no desfiladeiro, e mesmo com Aura, não havia chances dela sobreviver a queda. Todos ficaram desesperados. Será que uma jovem iria morrer logo no primeiro teste da escola? Duas pessoas se moveram apenas, Cyan e Yang.

A lutadora dos cabelos brilhantes como o sol foi em frente, sem pensar. Ela havia acabado de conhecer uma pessoa nova que a ajudou durante bastante tempo durante a prova, ela queria ajuda-la, mas o bom senso voltou a sua cabeça quando ela lembrou que não adiantaria ela saltar. O mesmo não ocorreu Cyan.

Cyan, que estava a extremidade voltada a estrutura no centro do buraco, Saltou em direção ao buraco negro. Uma mistura de imagens veio a sua mente. A lembrança de quando ele prometeu a seu pai que ele não deixaria ninguém inocente morrer e que ele salvaria toda vida que pudesse foi a primeira; A segunda foi a gravação que seu pai lhe enviou mostrando Blake e o procurado por assassinato, roubo e tortura, Adam Taurus, em um assalto a carga da SDC. Ele estava em conflito. Não sabia o porque queria salva-la. Se era pelo primeiro motivo, se ele a considerava alguém digno de ser salvo ou se ela era uma testemunha que poderia dar detalhes caso ela fosse capturada ou se ela desertasse da White fang, na verdade ela poderia até mesmo já o feito. Não importava mais. Ele já estava indo em direção a garota e ao buraco negro. Ele tinha de fazer algo.

Cyan então flexionou os joelhos e começou a se concentrar. O brilho azul emanou de seu corpo e o ar começou a se concentrar de baixo de seus pés. Ele então se lançou, cortando o vento e agarrando Blake no meio do ar. Agora ele estava indo em direção a parede do buraco, uma parede de rocha solida irregular e com pontas poderiam machuca-la já que ela estava virada em direção a parede.

Rapidamente Cyan virou a posição dos dois usando seu semblante com a mão, estourando uma bolha de ar que os girou e fez Cyan ficar em direção a parede.

Ao faze-lo, eles atingiram em cheio a rocha que fez Cyan gritar de dor. Sua aura estava enfraquecida já que ele havia usado seu Semblante sem ter muito tempo para manter o foco e o controle. Ele também, já havia usado ela antes em outros momentos durante o dia. O que importava é que ele havia se machucado, mas ainda assim eles não iam parar, a queda ainda ia continuar. O garoto juntou forças novamente e então saltou se propulsionando com ar mais uma vez.

Os dois subiram velozes, o barulho do vento soprando em seus ouvidos. Eles estavam perto da construção central da ponte; Foi quando Cyan sentiu a visão ficar turva, O corpo ficar menos tenso e a respiração ficar mais fraca. Sua aura estava quase acabando e seu fisico estava debilitado.

Blake alcançou a borda da ponte e segurou com as duas mãos. Yang a puxou pra cima.

Cyan fez o mesmo, mas seu estado o fez fraquejar. Ele tentou forçar seu corpo a subir, mas ele não conseguia. Foram tantas tentativas que a borda que ele estava começou a ceder; ele estava muito próximo da parte quebrada da ponte.

O pedaço soltou. Ele tentou agarrar novamente. Ele não conseguiu.

Sentindo seu corpo ficando mais leve, Cyan viu as pessoas ficaram mais distantes.

Quando ele fechou os olhos aceitando a morte eminente, um tranco o fez parar.

Yang estava o segurando pelo ante braço, com ajuda de Blake a segurava.

Cyan abriu os olhos novamente e olhou pro rosto de Yang. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo brilhando, com uma expressão tensa, raivosa, preocuapada e com rugas de esforçco fisico.

Cyan reciprocou o pulso firme de Yang com o maximo de sua força no momento. Ela o puxou pra cima da ponte e deitado ele apagou.


	5. Climax Derradeiro

**Capitulo 5 - Climax derradeiro**

* * *

Yang estava tensa. Não movia um músculo, não piscava, mal parecia respirar.

Aquela sensação era memorável pra ela. No fundo de sua mente ela lembrava de já ter se sentido assim, mas naquela vez, quem quase morreu foi ela e Ruby.

Ela acreditava que seria diferente se ela fosse a heroína da vez, mas não foi nada diferente.

Mesmo ainda em Sygnal, ela havia ajudado alguns colegas em certos apertos, mas não era nada como o que ela havia acabado de passar.

Ela observava Cyan ofegante, encostado na parede da segunda parte das ruínas da saída da floresta esmeralda. Blake estava com ela também pensativa.

\- Ele não estaria assim se eu tivesse pensado mais rápido. Me desesperei por um segundo e não consegui agir. Eu não costumo fazer isso.- Blake comentou com a voz calma, em tom audível, séria. Quase que sem esboçar emoção, com exceção de um leve arrependimento.

Yang manteve o silencio por um minuto. Os barulhos de tiro e tilintar metálicos soaram e ela olhou pra tras, vendo que Ruby o os outros estavam lutando contra o nevermore ainda.

-Precisamos ajudar os outros. Ele vai ficar bem aqu…- Antes que ela terminasse de falar e desse um passo em direção ao conflito, Cyan murmurou alguma palavra e tentou mover uma de suas mãos.

-Cyan!- Ela exclamou. Agachou-se ao seu lado botando a mão em seu ombro.

-Calma cara, ta tudo bem. Você precisa descansar.- Ela disse mas ele continuou murmurando algo enquanto tentava abrir um dos bolsos de seu casaco.

Yang apenas observou, preocupada mas curiosa.

Cyan abriu vagarosamente o zíper e enfiou a mão no bolso. De dentro dele ele tirou um pequeno recipiente transparente com uma espécie de tampa plástica.

Era um objeto pequeno, mas ele segurava-o com dificuldade. Ele estava incrivelmente debilitado. Aquilo não eram apenas ferimentos e cansaço de batalha.

O frasco escorregou da mão dele e correu pelo chão. Cyan em um movimento desesperado tentou pegar o frasco, Mas Yang o impediu de cair pra frente. Blake pegou o frasco e trouxe-o de volta.

Ele tirou a tampa do frasco e tomou um liquido cinza que havia ali dentro.

Lentamente a mão dele desceu até tocar no chão. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração estava mais calma.

Blake e Yang trocaram olhares de duvida.

De repente, Cyan arregalou os olhos, com a pupila contraída e sua íris azul brilhando intensamente. Ele encheu os pulmões de ar e se levantou.

Yang e Blake se assustaram. Elas fixaram o olhar no rapaz e continuavam com a mesma expressão de duvida e confusão.

-Olha…é uma longa historia. Se a gente sair vivo daqui eu explico tudo.- Ele falou, de certa forma envergonhado, ainda meio cabisbaixo. Yang e Blake mantiveram-se caladas

-…Eu também preciso agradecer…- Antes que ele terminasse Yang levantou a mão mandando-o parar. Surpreso, ele fez como ela pediu.

-Não precisa não. Alem de ser nosso trabalho salvar quem precisa de ajuda, eu também tava te devendo uma. Ruby disse que você salvou ela horas atras.- Yang então estendeu a mão para Cyan.

Eles continuaram se olhando, até que Cyan sorriu e cumprimentou-a.

-Bom, você também me salvou. Acho que eu também preciso Agradecer.- Blake comentou com um leve sorriso no rosto. Cyan apenas riu.

-YANNNG, PRECISAMOS DE AJUDA AQUIII- Ruby gritou com sua voz esganiçada. Yang olhou para a zona de conflito e então de volta para Cyan.

-Bom…faça como você disse. Nos explique quando sairmos daqui. Por agora, você consegue lutar?- Yang perguntou segurando o Ombro do garoto. Ele respondeu positivamente.

-Bom, vamos lá então!- Yang então correu em direção a confusão. Cyan e Blake a seguiram.

Ao chegar na area descoberta, eles viram que o nevermore ainda estava voando por cima deles dando golpes com as patas e usando de suas penas. Ainda não Haviam achado uma forma de ataca-lo.

-Não vai dar pra abate-lo de baixo.- Cyan comentou. Era quase um pensamento em voz alta.

Weiss olhou para ele de certa forma incrédula.

-E como você sugere que façamos isso?- Em certo tom de desdém mas ao mesmo tempo interesse, ela perguntou.

-Saltando por cima dele!- Ruby respondeu em voz alta chegando perto de Cyan e Weiss.

A expressão no rosto da princesa de gelo foi de desdém pra "nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil".

Após 1 segundo, Weiss voltou a questionar.

-E como vamos saltar por cima dele?- Weiss trouxe as mãos até os quadris. Com suas Sobrancelhas franzidas ela olhou os olhos de Ruby, nervosa.

-Ué, com seus glifos.- Ruby respondeu, fazendo Weiss sentir que ela não conseguia ver o obvio novamente.

-Weiss, se você me lançar lá pra cima eu consigo jogar ele pra baixo. Enquanto eu pouso vocês acabam com ele.- Cyan falou seu plano, gesticulando com as mãos todos os movimentos.

-Eai Weiss. Consegue dar esse tiro?- Ruby perguntou em tom de ironia.

-Claro que consigo…-Weiss respondeu, levemente irritada por se sentir subestimada.

Antes que pudessem iniciar o plano, Lead deu um aviso geral que mais grimms estavam vindo e o Nevermore estava preparando outro ataque de penas.

Os jovens estavam cercados. Por um lado eles teriam que enfrentar inimigos independentes e pelo outro, um pássaro gigante poderia os atacar com suas penas que eram lanças, e suas garras.

Vendo que a situação estava apertando, Ruby não pensou em duas vezes em seguir com o plano. Ela chamou a atenção de Weiss que simplesmente invocou o glifo de salto.

Cyan correu em direção ao símbolo sem pestanejar. Ao passar por Yang, ela gritou.

-Você tá maluco? Acabou de sair de uma situação horrível e vai fazer uma loucura dessa?- Ela perguntou enquanto socava um beowolve fazendo-o voar pra longe com o tiro de embercelica.

-Eu estou bem! Eu já disse que explico depois!- Ele então interceptou dois boarbatusks com um único chute e depois os mandou pra longe com uma onda de ar.

-Cyan! Trazer ele aqui pra baixo não adiantara nada! Estamos muito ocupados no momento.- Ruby falou preocupada enquanto lutava com um ursa. Em poucos movimentos ela cortou a cabeça da criatura.

Cyan arregalou os olhos, ele tinha uma ideia.

-Ruby, eu tenho um novo plano.- Ele estava sorrindo com entusiasmo. Tinha os punhos cerrados e os olhos arregalados.

-Precisamos acabar com ele no Alto. Assim como você fez com esse ursa!- Cyan disse esperando uma resposta de Ruby que ficou parada sem entender nada.

-Só preste atenção e faça como você fez com esse Ursa!- Cyan então correu em direção a Weiss.

Ruby permaneceu parada atônita. Que quer que Cyan tinham dito pra ela ainda não tinha caído a ficha.

Cyan atacou e desviou de alguns Grimm em seu caminho, economizando ao máximo sua energia.

Já chegando perto da Weiss ele gritou.

-Weiss! O Glifo!- Weiss se assustou ao ver que Cyan estava correndo em sua direção em alta velocidade.

Weiss então fez um movimento combinado com a mão e Myrtenaster. Um Grande Glifo Surgiu em cima dela e Cyan saltou para subir nele.

De joelhos ele ficou e Olhou para o céu procurando o passar gigante. Ao acha-lo ele apontou para ele.

-Ali Weiss! As 10 horas! Acho que uns 45 Graus já é o bastante!- Cyan falou e Weiss Acompanhou colocando em posição como alguém que mirava com um Canhão.

Ruby chegou perto dos dois já com crescent rose pronta.

-Eai Weiss, acha que consegue dar esse tiro?- Ela perguntou sorrindo ironicamente.

Weiss apenas riu tão irônica quanto e Liberou o Selo, lançando Cyan pelos ares como uma bala de canhão humana. Pelo trajeto, Cyan se propulsionou ainda mais usando seu semblante. A velocidade que ele atingiu era exorbitante.

Todos olharam para ver a loucura de Cyan, e a preocupação fez com que os Grimms tivesse um ímpeto de poder momentâneo. Ruby foi forçada a lutar e Weiss Também, assim perdendo atenção em Cyan.

No ar, Cyan estava voando em direção ao Pássaro que rondava a área do combate dos jovens como um abutre.

Cyan passou por ele como uma bala sem o atingi-lo, e agora ele estava acima da altitude que o monstro voava. Por um instante Cyan viu toda a expansão territorial da Floresta…e como ele havia dito a Ruby no começo do teste, Uma das comportas realmente estava destruída…e uma manada de Grimms estava vindo. Mesmo que de pequeno porte eles estava vindo a toda velocidade em direção ao conflito.

A centelha de panico fez o nevermore prestar atenção em Cyan. Quando ele ia virar pra ataca-lo, Cyan se propulsionou em direção ao monstro Com toda a força que tinha, fazendo um estrondo sonoro no alto.

Girando no ar, ele direcionou os pés para alvo, acertando-o nas costas fazendo o bicho perder o próprio equilíbrio e o ritmo do bater de asas.

Do chão, Ruby parou de lutar por um momento para olhar e ver o Nevermore caindo enquanto pequenas explosões de ar eram feitas nas costas do monstro.

No mesmo instante, Ruby lembrou do Que Cyan havia falado pra ela.

"só preste atenção e faça como você fez com esse Ursa."

Ruby viu que Weiss estava ainda no mesmo lugar em que ela havia lançado Cyan, no entanto, lutando contra Grimss junto a Olive.

Ruby então começou a correr em direção a ela, deixando pétalas de rosa para atras. Com um único pensamento em sua mente "apenas 4 balas".

-WEISS!- Ela gritou e Weiss Olhou para sua direção

-BALA DE CANHÃO!- Ela gritou mais uma vez saltando e girando com o corpo pra frente.

Weiss instintivamente repetiu os movimentos de invocação do glifo de Salto e tornou sua direção para onde o Cyan e o never more estavam caindo.

Ruby pisou no glifo. Crescent Rose estava com o cano de saída apontado para chão.

De joelhos ela se concentrou. Sua aura vermelha então brilhou pelo corpo todo até se concentrar em suas pernas, e assim ela saltou.

Deixando uma tempestade de pétalas de Rosa, ela voou em direção a Cyan. Weiss apenas observou de baixo.

Os outros jovens fizeram o mesmo.

Na metade do caminho ela atirou, 1…2…3…4 vezes. Ela estava muito rápida.

Ao ouvir os barulhos de Tiro, Cyan saltou usando o monstro como chão.

Ruby estava muito perto, com a foice em posição de ataque.

Cyan usou mais uma vez seu semblante do alto. Se lançando para baixo com o ar  
novamente, com toda a força possível. Ele já sentia o peito doer de tanto esforço, alem de sua aura estar fraca.

Repetindo o mesmo movimento, ele girou com o corpo e alvejou as costas do pássaro, que estava voando mal, com os pés.

Ele o atingiu, empurrando ele com um forte impacto pra baixo.  
No sentido contrario vinha Ruby com Crescent Rosa já na garganta do Nevermore.

Eles se cruzaram e apenas por um segundo conseguiram olhar um pro outro.

A cabeça do monstro já estava solta do corpo e voando pelo ar.

Ruby seguiu pra cima até chegar no alto do desfiladeiro que ficava logo acima das ruínas.

Cyan começou a cair, e ele havia usado muito de sua aura para conseguir pousar de tal altura sem ficar com sérias sequelas.

Weiss viu o corpo do monstro vindo em direção a todos e se exaltou.

-TODOS VOCÊS, SAIAM DE BAIXO!- Ela gritou e começou a correr em direção a uma zona que fosse fora do raio de queda do gigantesco corpo.

Todos fizeram o mesmo ao notarem que o Nevermore estava caindo, se desfazendo aos poucos em cinzas.

Lead Notou que Cyan estava caindo desgovernado. Ele ficou tenso e suava de nervoso sabendo que não podia fazer alguma coisa para resgata-lo. Foi quando algo parecido com um disco foi lançado e passou do lado do Seu rosto e fincou numa arvore próxima.

Lead voltou a olhar então para aonde Cyan estava e milagrosamente, Lila estava com ele, até que os dois desapareceram.

Lead arregalou os olhos pensando que estava louco. Ele não tinha ideia do que havia ocorrido.

Um barulho de gente ofegante então chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou para a direção do som e eram Lila e Cyan, perto do Chakram que ela havia lançado na arvore pouco tempo depois.

-Teleporte?…- Lead pensou alto.

-Quase isso…-De joelhos enquanto ajudava Cyan a Sentar, Lila respondeu. Ela parecia tão cansada quanto o rapaz e Sua aura estava falha, com o brilho fraco. Ela então foi atras de uma arvore, e mesmo sem ver, Lead Percebeu que ela havia vomitado.

O corpo do Nevermore caiu em cima de todos os outros Grimms e os esmagou, fazendo assim uma grande nuvem de cinzas.

-Esta tudo bem? - Lead Chegou perto mas parou assim que Lila o pediu para parar com a mão.

-Obrigado…-Cyan falou ofegante tentando levantar. Sua aura começou a brilhar lentamente enquanto ela se regenerava.

-…mas precisamos sair da floresta o mais rápido possível. Tem vários Grimms vindo do oeste.- Cyan então estendeu a mão para Lila. A garota olhou envergonhada e corada. Ela levou vagarosamente a mão até tocar a de Cyan.

Ele então apertou a mão dela levemente.

-Vamos. Não temos muito tempo.- Ele então a puxou para levanta-la

-LILA!- Olive gritou correndo até achar Cyan Lead e Lila. Ela olhou de cima a baixo os dois e franziu as sobrancelhas parecendo zangada.

-A gente tinha conversado sobre isso antes!- Ela exclamou vindo até Lila que ficou levemente amedrontada.

\- Pessoal, precisamos ir, Ruby ta gritando que nem louca do alto da montanha que tem grimas vindo pra ca!- Yang e os ouros vieram até aonde eles estavam. Olive olhou pra Yang e tornou a olhar pra Cyan e Lila. Yang acompanhou o movimento e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Melhor irmos mesmo. Tem muitos vindo, eu vi quando estava no alto.- Cyan soltou a mão de Lila.

Todos concordaram e então seguiram em rumo a saída que ficava após as ruínas.

Enquanto corriam, Yang se aproximou de Cyan. Com a sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação e confusão ela se emparelhou ao lado dele.

Cyan…esta tudo bem com você?- Ela perguntou ainda incerta de como se sentia no momento. Ela havia visto o garoto quase morrer e em outro momento, ele estava quase melhor que antes. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

Estou sim Yang. Pode ficar calma. Você e Lila salvaram minha vida…duas vezes eu cometi o mesmo erro…isso me frustra…- Ele respondeu a pergunta sorrindo, mas de repente ele se perdeu em devaneios e pensamentos altos. Yang sem sabe como reagir olhou pra Blake que deu de ombros.

Todos eles continuaram o caminho até a saída, e por sorte, eles eram os últimos na área.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram desde então. Os alunos foram levados até a enfermaria pra ver se estavam feridos e antes da cerimonia de formação de times, Ozpin fez um pronunciamento sobre que aconteceu no teste, e ele afirmou que era tudo planejado.

Cyan, Lead e Ruby tinha la as suas duvidas. Eles se entre olharam pensando "eu não acredito nisso", mas se comportaram como se acreditassem e resolveram conversar sobre depois.

A cerimonia não começou muito depois. Todos os novos estudantes estavam vestidos em seus uniformes escolares. Ternos pretos ornados com detalhes que davam o  
charme de Vale, combinados com Calças para os meninos, e Meias-calças e saias para as meninas.

Ozpin e os outros professores estavam em cima do palco em frente a um grande telão.

Nele eram mostrados as fotos de cada um dos alunos até contarem 4. Logo após as fotos, as letras iniciais de cada nome de Cada membro eram apresentadas, assim formando o nome do time.

Todos aplaudiram quando CRDL foi escalado e seus "feitos" foram contados. Ruby sentiu-se desapontada e ao mesmo tempo teve que engolir aquele ato de pura "educação".

Ela teve tambem de engolir a risada quando mostraram a gravação de Cardin gritando de desespero. Infelizmente a cena foi cortada.

Logo após, Outros nomes foram chamados.

\- Por favor, subam aqui; Jaune Arc, Nora Valkirie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren.- Ozpin falou em tom unissono imutavel pelo microfone.

Os 4 Jovems seguiram seu caminho até o palo e subiram pela escada Lateral.

Jaune estava muito nervoso. Ele tentava esconder o suor de su rosto e de sua testa. As pernas estavam bambas. Eram muitas emoções para lidar.

Pyrrha, Ren e Nora pelo outro lado, estavam calmissimos. Nora em especial sorria de orelha a orelha.

\- Vocês demonstraram muito talento, competencia e habilidade no teste. Em especial você, Sr. Arc.- Ozping falou, e quando Jaune ouviu, ele paralisou. Seu coração parou de bater.

\- Um dos que pegaram as reliquias, Respectivamente, o Rei, o bisco, a torre e o cavalo, todos de cor preta. Vocês foram parte crucial do combate contra o Deathstalker.- Ozpin disse e tocou o ombro de Jaune, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Jaune ainda não sabia como reagir.

-A partir de hoje vocês são JNPR. Liderados por Jaune Arc.- Ozpin deu um passo pra tras.

Jaune perdeu os cinco sentidos. Ele não via, não sentia, não cheirava...era um vaio negro. Primeiro voltou a audição. Ele apenas conseguia ouvir em loop a frase "liderados por Jaune".

Logo depois voltou o Tato. Era Pyrrha o tocando gentilmente.

Jaune virou para olhar para ela e a Visão Voltou. Ela sorria calmamente dizendo com os olhos "meus parabens". Ren e Nora faziam o mesmo.

Jaune então olhou para todos da Platéia e viu que eles os aplaudiam. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

Eles então desceram do palco e Ozpin estava preparado para chamar outros alunos.

-Subam ao palco por favor. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiaolong.- Ozpin chamou.

As meninas tomaram seu rumo e ficaram em posição.

-Respectivamente, A rainha, o bispo, o cavalo e a Torre de cor Preta. Vocês tambem são revelações desse ano. Mostraram grande capacidade de trabalharem juntas e acima disso, mostraram heroismo. A partir de Hoje vocês serão o time RWBY. Liderados por Ruby Rose.- Ozpin então bateu algumas palmas junto a platéia.

Ruby Saltitava de Felicidade até que Yang a agarrou num abraço esmagador. Blake apenas sorria e Weis...bom, ela não parecia completamente animada com aquilo.

Elas desceram e então cumprimentaram time JNPR. Yang chegou perto de Pyrrha e comentou algumas coisas sobre comemorarem a formação do time e outros assuntos. Pyrrha apenas acenou que sim. Jaune Estava conversando com Ruby sobre ambos serem Lideres. Ruby estava claramente muito mais animada que ele.

-Por favor, subam aqui; Cyan Saphire, Olive Greenwood, Orchid Lillac Lavender, Lead Cleanmark.- Ozpin chamou e os mesmos subiram.

\- Vocês são a personificação de suas recomendações. Fazem jus a suas reputações. Me surpreende 2 Mystralianos, um Vacuoniano e um Valeriano que cresceu em Atlas virem para aprender em Beacon, mas sendo honesto. Fico feliz em te-los aqui.- Ozpin tinha um sorriso ironico. Talvez ter alunos tão bons fariam sua reputação como diretor crescer...e provavelmente Jimmy ficaria com invejinha.

\- Respectivamente, o rei, o outro bispo, a outra torre e o outro cavalo, todos de cor Preta, vocês serão a partir de hoje time COOL. Liderados por Cyan Saphire.- Ozpin então deu um aceno com a cabeça e todo o time COOL apenas agradeceu.

A cerimonia acabou em meio a aplausos. Com os times formados, os alunos foram direcionados a seus quartos.

Os professores no entanto, foram todos para o escritorio de Ozpin.

O clima estava tenso.

-...Não acredito que esse exame foi o desastre que foi...- Glynda falou enquanto andava nervosa de um lado para o outro.

-Você esta tão estupefata quanto nos, minha querida Glynda. Saber que os Alunos correram esse risco me da um frio na espinha nada agradavel.- Peter port exclamou por entre seu bigode sem perder a pose. Ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela.

-Quem conseguiria invadir o exame e destruir o portão daquele jeito? Aquilo era feito da liga de metal mais forte de Atlas, sem contar a vigia.- Wyat estava calmo. Sério mas calmo. Ele não deixára suas emoções tirarem seu controle.

-Eu tenho tantas duvidas quanto vocês...mas ainda assim não podemos deixar os alunos saberem disso. Temos que continuar com a historia de um teste de situação extrema. Se os alunos saberem que aquilo fugiu de nosso controle, as coisas ficarão pessima...e quem quer que seja que tenha feito isso...essa pessoa quer que as coisas fique ruims em Vale.- Ozpin falou com a mesma voz calma e serena. Ele via pela tela de sua mesa as imagems de segurança do portão oeste da floresta esmeralda. Num momento tudo estava calmo. No outro, chamas engolirarm tudo e a camera desligara.

-Então é isso? Manteremos um Alibi?- Glynda perguntou quase gritando.

\- É nossa melhor saida para manter o status quo...-Wyat levantou e tocou o ombro de Glynda que olho nos olhos dele e depois para o chão. Ela então empurrou os oculos com o dedo para melhor posiciona-lo no rosto.

-Você tem razão...- ela continuou.

Um silencio paerou pelo ar.

-Que que eu o chame para investigar?- Wyat perguntou a Ozpin.

-...já o fiz... Ele chega em Vale em poucos dias... ele ficara fora dos holofotes é claro.- Ozpin disse fechando o video e a tela de sua mesa.

Ele se levantou e foi em diração a janela de Seu escritorio. Os professores o acompanharam.

Ozpin suspirou e ficou olhando para a lua que pairava no ar, se desfazendo lentamente. Os professores fizeram o mesmo.


	6. A vida comum em Beacon

**_Gostaria de agradecer as duas reviews. Uma delas foi um elogio, ao qual a gente sempre agradece, e a outra era apontando alguns erros aos quais eu corrigi.  
_**

 ** _Se possível, quem puder fazer o mesmo, eu agradeço muito pois mesmo que eu revise, alguns erros sempre escapam, sem contar que eu escrevo as vezes pelo celular e o corretor ortográfico gosta de sacanear._**

 _ **Bom, após a enrolação, vamos ao capitulo.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6 - A vida comum em Beacon.

* * *

Os alunos foram todos encaminhados pra seus dormitórios.

Eram quartos médios, com um espaço agradável para que 4 pessoas pudessem viver por cerca de 4 anos.

Como já era noite, eles deveriam permanecer ali a não ser que tivessem permissão especial, já que a escola tinha um toque de recolher.

Os alunos estavam provavelmente desfazendo suas malas alem também de estar socializando. Por mais que o teste tivesse estreitado relações, era bom que os alunos conversassem sobre assuntos supérfulos. Eles eram Adolescentes afinal.

O fato mais curioso de tudo era que, JNPR, RWBY e COOL eram vizinhos.

RWBY e JNPR tinham portas de frente uma para a outra enquanto COOL era a porta final do corredor na virada em "L" que levava para um banheiro coletivo, mas reservado para os 3 times.

Yang havia combinado com Pyrrha uma comemoração. Assim que COOL foi selecionado, eles os convidaram também. A coincidência de seus dormitórios facilitou ainda Mais a festa.

Yang e Nora foram até a cantina que já estava fechada e ambas "compraram" guloseimas, bebidas e outras coisas. Em outras palavras elas pegaram os produtos e deixaram ao lado da maquina registradora o equivalente em Lien.

Safas como eram, as duas não foram pegas.

No quarto de RWBY, os 12 Jovens estavam conversando já vestidos com seus pijamas, enquanto viam algumas programações da noite pelo scroll de alguém.

Pyrrha, Ruby e Weiss estavam falando de mecânica de armamento, alem também de variar o assunto para falar dos combates de Pyrrha em seus campeonatos e como Ruby gostaria de participar de um desses.

Olive, Lila, Nora e Ren conversavam sobre os pontos de Mystral que ambos haviam visitado e sobre outros assuntos referentes a sua terra natal.

Lead Estava mostrando pra Jaune suas balas especiais de dust, deixando o garoto completamente maravilhado com as armas que o lembravam de um de seus personagens de quadrinhos preferidos.

Yang estava comendo alguns salgadinhos enquanto assistia o programa de comedia que estava sendo transmitido, Cyan estava pendurado em Seu scroll e Blake estava lendo um livro com um titulo um tanto curioso "Ninjas of Love".

Yang olhou de canto de olho para o rapaz e ela ficou incomodada por ele estar mais afastado de todos.

-Ei. Vai curtir cara. Comer alguma coisa. Larga essa parada.- Ela falou baixo mas parecendo ser incomodada.

-Você também Blake, larga esse livro!- Ela então tornou a olhar para Blake pra tentar ler o que estava escrito. Blake rapidamente fechou o livro e ficou levemente corada.

Blake pigarreou e seu rosto voltou ao normal.

-Você também esta assistindo tv. Porque você não interage também?- Ela perguntou com sua voz calma e controlada.

-Ah…eu to assistindo porque estão todos já falando sobre seus assuntos. Vem ca, vamos conversar nos 3. Larga essa bodega ai Cyan.- Yang então colocou o saco de salgados que estava comendo no chão e virou para Blake e Cyan.

-Tudo bem…desculpa, eu acabo me perdendo quando vou analizar minhas performances.- Ele falou ao guardar seu scroll no bolso. Sua voz estava abatida.

-E porque você Faz isso? digo, não que seja ruim tentar compreender seus erros e pontos aonde melhorar mas…você fez bem hoje. Pelo menos eu Acho. Aquele seu Soco foi demais! Alem de tudo você e Ruby detonaram aquela galinha gigante!- Yang comentou entusiasmada enquanto ela fazia mímica demonstrando a cena. Ela riu após o comentário assim como Blake. Cyan não parecia tão animado sorrindo um meio sorriso.

-É…mas ainda assim eu quase morri duas vezes. Agi sem pensar em uma das vezes e na outra achei que conseguiria reagir mais rapidamente, sem pensar que eu ainda não havia me recuperado totalmente depois do remédio.- Cyan falou enquanto se prostrou pra frente com as mãos tapando o rosto. Era como se estivesse envergonhado e com raiva de si mesmo.

-Então aquilo é um remédio?- Blake perguntou.

Cyan então olhou surpreso para as duas.

-É! e eu me esqueci de ter falado para vocês. É um remédio para acelerar o ritmo cardíaco.- Ele então sorriu meio sem graça. Yang e Blake arregalaram os olhos consideravelmente assustadas.

\- Pra resumir; eu tenho um problema cardíaco. Não é nada serio; mas tendo em vista que ele me afeta quando estou em combate acaba tornando-o serio.- Cyan continuou. Ele estava menos estressado agora que o assunto não era sua performance.

\- Você tem um problema no coração?- Yang perguntou para reafirmar o que tinha ouvido.

-É…na verdade é mais complicado que isso. Olha, pra explicar melhor, meu coração passa a bater muito devagar quando eu estou com a aura muito baixa e meu corpo simplesmente fica sem forças para regenera-la. Enquanto estou com a aura em sua capacidade máxima meu coração é normal. O problema maior é que já ouve momentos em que eu lutei até me esgotar mas a "doença", não atacou.- Ele tentou explicar da maneira mais sincera possível, mas sua voz mostrava que ele apenas havia repetido o que médicos haviam falado para ele.

-O remédio faz meu coração voltar a bater normalmente. Meu corpo fica "bem" e minha aura volta a se regerar.- Cyan então resumiu e fez aspas com as mãos ao falar a palavra _bem._ Blake e Yang continuavam com suas expressões confusas.

Eles ficaram quietos ouvindo os outros por um momento até que todos ficaram quietos e viram que o assunto deles havia acabado, alem deles estarem demonstrando certa tensão.

-Não precisam ficar assim. Esta tudo bem agora.- Cyan falou calmamente e carinhosamente. Yang e Blake sentiram a tensão diminuir um pouco.

Após a situação estranha, Os jovens voltaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos.

Por insistência de Ruby, os grupinhos se juntaram e ambos começaram a conversar sobre o que eles esperavam das aulas e de seu tempo em beacon.

-Sabe, eu espero que aqui a gente possa aprender bastante coisa na pratica. Eu vi sobre as aulas que a professora Goodwitch vai lecionar e ela é a melhor treinadora de Combate de Vale. Eu estou bem ansiosa!- Ruby comentou enquanto comia um cookie de chocolate.

-Bom, você Ta com sorte Ruby. Amanhã temos aulas com todos os professores num programa de horas maior para conhecermos as matérias. A aula da Professora Glynda é a penúltima e com maior tempo.- Cyan comentou enquanto tomava um refrigerante de lata verde.

-Bom, eu estou ansiosa pela aula do Professor Oobleck. Li muitos livros dele em mistral e acho ele um historiador brilhante.- Lila Comentou sorrindo segurando um saco de algum salgado que ela tinha comido.

-Eu fiquei interessado por uma aula em especifico. Estudos avançados em manipulação de Aura. Acho que isso vai me ajudar a entender melhor minhas capacidades.- Jaune falou de boca cheia enquanto comia um bolinho recheado de geleia. Nora comia outro e igual e ambos se olharam pensando "Eu adoro essa coisa fofa e macia!".  
Ren que estava de fora apenas olhou para Nora e riu como quem diz "Crianças…". Ele mudou de expressão quando Nora tentou lhe enfiar garganta-a-baixo o bolinho.

-"Chome fossê também Ren!"- Foi o que ela tentou falar enquanto ainda mastigava e Ren sufocava com o bolinho. Todos riram da cena.

-Mas eai. Eu estava pensando em irmos comprar alguns suprimentos amanhã em Vale. Depois da aula é claro. Acho que podemos fazer também uma social em algum lugar. Eu queria conhecer melhor a cidade. O que acha disso Cyan?- Olive perguntou. A todo momento ela não quebrou o contato visual com Cyan. Era como os outros não existissem na sala. Ela também tentava soar Sedutora com sua voz feminina madura.

\- Bom, eu não conheço nada aqui. Acredito que Ruby ou Yang nos guiariam melhor!- Cyan respondeu naturalmente sem reagir ao flerte obvio que deixou o clima esquisito no quarto.

-Eu consigo guiar vocês. Vale tem varios lugares legais pra passar o tempo. Vai ser legal.- Yang, captando a chamada de Cyan, se levantou e para chamar a atenção de todos, quebrando aquela situação nada agradavel ao rapaz.

Todos concordaram em se encontrar depois das aulas, caso logicamente, todos estivesses dispostos.

Após mais alguns minutos, os times voltaram a seus quartos e foram dormir, afinal, já era muito tarde e eles acordariam cedo no outro dia.

* * *

As aulas começaram por volta da metade da manhã, após o café e algumas horas antes do almoço.

Era aula de estudos gerais de Grimm, com o professor Peter Port.

O velho homenzarrão gostava e de falar e falar e falar e falar...uma pena que não era sobre a aula mas sim sobre si mesmo.

É claro que era a aula para ele conhecer os alunos e visse-versa, mas era impossivel não querer dormir ouvindo seus feitos históricos. Infelizmente Jaune foi quem sucumbiu enquanto os outros travavam uma guerra intensa contra aquele tédio.

Em contraste. A segunda aula do dia, Historia com Oobleck, essa foi intensa e frenetica.

O pequeno homem de oculos, cabelos bagunçados verdes e roupa social abarrotada, falava a 220 km/h. Talvez nem Ruby conseguiria correr tão rapido usando o maximo de sua capacidade de Semblante. Ele tomava café durante toda a aula e bom, isso era compreensivel. O café era seu combustivel.

Os alunos manteram calma e tentaram acompanhar, e bom...eles dizem que conseguiram.

A terceira aula prometia ser a mais interessante. Treino de combate com Glynda Goodwitch.

Todos os alunos queriam muito mostrar suas habilidades ou então observar os outros em ação. Ruby por exemplo, queria ver outras armas em ação, para aumentar seu leque de referencias ou até mesmo melhorar Crescent Rose. Todos estavam ansiosos.

Os alunos chegaram na sala que era uma arena circular com arquibancada e Glynda estava no centro dela. Todos eles então se sentaram mantendo os times em formação.

Jaune podia jurar que Cardin Winchester gesticulou para ele algo como "vou, esmagar, você". Ele apenas engoliu seco a ameaça.

\- Pois bem Crianças. Muitos aqui devem me conhecer, mas ainda assim, vale a apresentação. Meu nome é Glynda Goodwitch. Eu irei lhes ensinar taticas de combate, tecnicas, treinamento em grupo, individual...tudo aquilo voltado a luta. Serei a treinadora de vocês e meu objetivo é explorar seus pontos fortes ao maximo, e fortalecer seus pontos fracos, da mesma forma, ao maximo. Não esperem moleza vindo de mim. Alguma pergunta?- A "delegada" de Beacon perguntou sem alterar a voz, sem esboçar medo, nervosismo, nada... Os alunos mantiveram-se quietos.

-Pois bem. Vamos começar. Hoje selecionarei alguns alunos em quem eu mantive atenção durante o teste da floresta esmeralda e os porei em combate. Acredito que se os combates tomarem um tempo adequado, consegurei hoje umas 2 ou 3 lutas. Portanto não conseguirão, Hoje, lutarem todos. Descam aqui os que aparecerem na tela.- Glynda continou enquanto pegava o seu scroll e pressionava algumas teclas para acessar menus com tabelas. O Scroll se conectou a um telão na arena e ali, estavam duas fotos de alunos cada um com seu medidor de Aura.

As fotos eram, Weiss Schnee e Jaune Arc.

O garoto sentiu um frio na espinha. Ele lentamente virou a cabeça para ver Weiss com sua expressão fria e calculista, Ela se levantou e desceu a escada mais Proxima. Instintivamente, Jaune fez o mesmo.

Ambos chamaram seu armarios com o sistema interno de entrega e elas chegaram até eles. Ambos tambem colocaram seus uniformes de Batalha e foram pra arena. Jaune estava muito nervoso. Weiss por outro lado, calma.

\- Ambos os dois tem que apenas abaixar o nivel de aura até a zona vermelha. Quem atingir a area primeiro, perde. Quem ficar ira enfrentar outro selecionado. OK?- Glynda perguntou. Os alunos responderam positivamente.

-Pois bem, Começem!- Ela então abanou para cima e para baixo sua varinha dando inicio a luta.

Jaune Apenas sentiu um tranco em seu escudo. Weiss veio com uma investida direta de seu florete.

Ele foi arrastado pra tras e quando parou, tentou reagir com uma espadada de cima pra baixo. No movimento ele abriu a guarda, e Weiss facilmente desviou do ataque do garoto e o acertou com um chute no queixo.

Jaune sentiu doer, menos do que se ele não tivesse aura é claro, mais foi uma "bica" e tanto.

Ele então tentou ir pra tras para poder pensar, mas Weiss foi mais rapida e ela o lançou no ar com uma rasteira uma espadada nas costas.

Jaune foi lançado para o outro lado de forma brusca.

Ele ouviu algumas risadas vinda dos outros alunos e alguns rostos tristes estampados nos rostos de alguns de seus amigos. Cyan parecia desgostoso. Nora fazia uma cara de dor. Ren estava preocupado. Pyrrha estava com os olhos arregalados de quem estava em panico e Ruby tinha algo como "NÃO SEI PRA QUEM TORCER!".

Ele então tocou no chão e rolou até conseguir pegar equilibrio para se levantar de forma mais agil possivel. De olhos fechados ele pensou na sensação que sentiu quando Parou o deathstalker. Sua aura brilhou assim como seus olhos, e a figura do grande cavaleiro se tornou nitida em sua mente.

Ele então levantou o escudo rapido como uma bala e bloqueou o ataque de Weiss. Ela foi jogada pra traz por um contra-impacto de seu movimento perdendo a guarda.

A opurtunidade estava lá. O resto de JNPR se Levantou na arquibancada.

Jaune então preparou um golpe horizontal com a espada. Weiss parecia incapaz de desviar.

Ele desferiu o corte...mas ela se agachou.

O corte movimentou uma onda de ar cortante visivel a olho nu. A força usada deveria ser muito intensa. Com certeza teria afetado Weiss de forma muito bruta, mas ela era mais rapida.

Jaune acabou perdendo o controle de seu semblante e não conseguiu voltar a espada para voltar a guarda. Ele seguiu girando e perdeu o equilibrio.

Weiss aproveitou o momento e invocou um de seus glifos. Ela então deu uma estocada agressiva no simbolo flutuante que se envoltou na lamina e atingiu Jaune com um impacto muito maior. Ele foi atirado até a parede da Arena.

Ao atingir o muro, uma nuvem de poeira subiu.

Quando ela baixou, Jaune estava desacordado. Seu medidor de aura estava alto ainda. Parecia não acompanhar os ataques que ele levou, mas ainda assim, ele estava fora de combate.

Glynda então foi ver o estado do garoto e chamou a equipe de socorro escolar. A sorte é que ele pode ser tratado no vestuário e voltou a arquibancada.

Ele sentia um misto de arrependimento, vergonha, raiva e tristeza. Ao sentar cabisbaixo no banco de seu time. Um "psiu" chamou sua atenção.

-Ei cara, se você treinar mais um pouco você vai ficar fera. Voce poderia ter cortado a rainha do gelo no meio com aquele corte se a atingisse.- Yang comentou bem humorada e rindo.

-...acho que não é pra tanto.- Jaune respondeu ainda meio sem graça. Ele sabia que era apenas uma tentativa de faze-lo sentir-se melhor.

-ah cara, sei la. Acho que você conseguiria arrancar meu braço se me atingisse.- Yang então riu ainda mais.

-Ela tem razão. É muito dificil fazer uma onda cortande daquela. Eu demorei anos pra aprender a usar meu semblante afim de gerar uma força de impacto capaz de fazer uma onda cortante como aquela. Sem contar que ainda tenho que usar minha força fisica pra segurar o braço depois.- Cyan complementou fazendo mimica com o braço. Ele sorria calmamente para Jaune.

O jovem Arc então sentiu a pressão diminuir. Pyrrha afagou as costas dele e ele olhou para ela.

-Treine mais Jaune, e você vai conseguir fazer coisas ainda mais incríveis.- Ela o disse olhando nos olhos dele. Jaune sorriu ainda com vergonha, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Bom, após esse combate. Vamos ao proximo lutador.- Glynda falou enquanto mexia no Scroll.

-Espero que seja um mais desafiador...- Weiss "pensou alto". Todos ouviram é claro.

-Ah cara...Ela não devia ser tão chata assim...- Yang levou a palma da mão até a testa. Ela tentava ao máximo aguentar esse comportamento de Weiss.

A foto então na tela mudou para a de outro rapaz.

-Por favor, Cyan Saphire desça à arena.- Glynda falou e Cyan o fez...saltando da arquibancada e pousando na arena.

A professora parecia levemente surpresa.

Ela pigarreou.

-Da proxima vez, Use a escada, senhor Saphire...- Ela disse com a voz séria.

-Perdão, Senhora Glynda.- Cyan respondeu, tão sério quanto ela, No entanto seus olhos estavam fitados em outra pessoa. Weiss Schnee.

 ** _(recomendo ouvir a partir daqui "CRISIS CORE Theme - Truth of the Project")_**

Gynda então refez como na primeira luta. Deu o inicio com sua varinha, mas dessa vez ninguem se moveu. Weiss estava em Guarda mas Cyan estava parado de frente.

Ela não sabia oque fazer. "ele esta de guarda aberta?...não...ele esta armando alguma" ela pensou.

Weiss então deu uma investida com seu florete. Cyan não reagiu.

Ela saltou usando um glifo no chão passando por cima de Cyan. Isso em uma fração de segundos. Cyan não reagiu.

Quando ela pousou no chão, ela o atacou pelas costas com uma estocada. Cyan deu um passo para o lado e desviou.

Weiss tentou emendar um segundo golpe com seu florete. Ele desviou de novo em um unico passo.

Assim por diante, Weiss tentou uma série de movimentos. Um golpe atras do outro, sem tropeçar, sem errar. Cyan continuava a desviar da mesma forma, sem errar uma esquiva.

Weiss então deu um passo pra traz e então o estocou de novo. Ela tinha certeza que ele não iria desviar, e ele não o fez.

O que Cyan desviou foi agora a direção do ataque de Weiss, aparando o golpe com a lamina de sua manopla esquerda. Weiss ficou perplexa. Ela ainda seguia em frente e não tinha como parar o ataque. Assim, ela não notou que a mão direita de Cyan vinha de encontro com o rosto dela.

Quando ela percebeu, uma onda de Ar estourou em seu rosto e ela foi jogada para longe.

No ar ela fez um mortal para traz e pousou. Quando ela olhou de novo para Cyan, ele estava parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

Ele levantou a mão e fez o infame movimento do "cai dentro".

Weiss se enfureçeu e invocou 2 glifos. Por eles dois ela lançou raios congelantes de dust que vieram em direção de Cyan.

O garoto cruzou os braços com as palmas abertas, como se tais membros fossem espadas. Sua aura brilhou azul, e assim ele desferiu dois golpes horizontais emanando duas ondas cortantes que pararam os tiros de dust e fizeram uma explosão de poeira no ar.

Do meio da nuvem, Weiss surgiu em uma investida com seu florete gritando em fúria .

Cyan não esboçou reação alguma e manteve a calma.

Quando a garota estava para atingir, Cyan resolveu seu problema mais uma vez com movimentos simples.

Com um único passo ele foi para a esquerda e com a mão direita ele segurou a espada da sua oponente.

Um estrondo ecoou pela arena e era difícil saber de onde vinha. Se era do impacto causado pelo estrondo da espada sendo segurada em pleno ataque, ou se era do punho esquerdo de Cyan que atingia o rosto de Weiss.

Os medidores de Aura não mentiam. Cyan estava no amarelo e Weiss no vermelho.

Yang manteve-se atenta a todo momento a luta.

Weiss não havia acertado um golpe se quer em Cyan. A aura dele estar no amarelo era mais inexplicável do que a surra que a Princesa de neve estava levando.

Sera que seu semblante realmente gastava tanto sua aura? Ou seja que ele gastou grande parte dela para parar o florete sem perder seu equilíbrio e afins?

Ruby e Blake não sabiam como reagir a luta.

JNPR estavam tensos. Jaune acreditava que sentiria alguma coisa como uma doce "vingancinha", mas ver aquela cena mais o chocava do que qualquer outra coisa.

O sinal da aula então tocou.

-Pois bem crianças, a aula acabou. Senhorita Schnee. Esta tudo bem com você?- Glynda falou e seguiu em direção a jovem que estava se levantando do chão com a aura falhando.

Cyan andou vagarosamente até a menina e ofereceu Myrtenaster de volta.

-Desafiador?…- Ele perguntou em tom serio. Weiss não respondeu e manteve as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Cyan suspirou.

-Sem ressentimentos…- ele falou ao virar para traz para seguir caminho ao vestuário.

O clima ficou pesado. Tão tenso era possível sentir na pele.

O resto do Time COOL olhou para os outros membros de RWBY. Com os olhos eles pediam desculpas e RWBY as aceitou. Era difícil saber o porque daquilo.

\- Crianças. Percebi que vocês ficaram meio tensos, mas saibam. Em combates reais, as coisas acontecem assim. O mais forte se sobressai e isso é natural. Vocês entraram em pé de igualdade na escola e cabe a vocês ascenderem. E que não fique nenhum ressentimento, pois ainda teremos combates de duplas e de times, e é bom que não lutem fora da aula e do ambiente oficial da escola! Se não não terão direito algum ao o festival de Vytal! Fui clara?- A professora chamou a atenção de todos os alunos. Os jovens continuaram calados.

Alguns deles ficaram levemente mais calmos. Ren era um deles.

Yang suspirou, contou até 3 e então bateu os punhos.

-Ela tem razão! Eu to ansiosa pra ver quem é o mais forte.- Ela falou entusiasmada em voz alta. Ruby e Blake olharam pra ela ainda meio tensas.

-Bom. Vamos nos preocupar agora a cuidar da Weiss. Acho que ela não engoliu muito bem essa derrota.- Blake disse com sua voz calma e baixa. Ruby concordou com a cabeça.

Os alunos então saíram da arena e seguiram seu rumo ao refeitório para o almoço.

* * *

RWBY, JNPR e COOL sentaram-se na mesma mesa e todos começaram a comer.

Ninguém conversava alem de Nora e Lila, que já haviam abstido-se de todo aquele climão.

\- Vai Lila, por acaso você é parente da Lisa Lavender, da Tv?- Nora perguntou enquanto comia uma coxa grande de alguma ave assada.

\- Na verdade não. _É pura coincidência._ \- Lila respondeu sorrindo de forma doce enquanto tomava seu suco.

-Hmm, é mesmo…- Nora pensou alto e então voltou a comer sua coxa suculenta.

Yang então deu um arroto após tomar sua lata de refrigerante e riu alto após faze-lo.

-Yang! Que coisa feia! Yang Má!- Ruby falou apontando pra Yang como se ela fosse um cachorro.

-Não fale comigo como se eu Fosse o Zwei Ruby, ou então eu vou comer seu cookie!- Yang então pegou o prato de Cookies de Ruby que em desespero tentou pegar de volta. Sem sucesso é claro, já que Yang a segurava com apenas uma mão.

Enquanto as duas brigavam pela comida, no outro lado da Mesa, Cyan e Lead conversavam.

-Não tinha como ser mais pessoal não?- Lead perguntou, com a voz seria, enquanto comia.

Cyan apenas olhou para ele e voltou a olhar para o prato.

-Não sei do que você está falando…- ele respondeu.

-Qualé Cyan…não me venha com essa. Eu também ouvi a conversa dela hoje mais cedo…

Cyan voltou a olhar para Lead, que apenas deu uma sobrancelhada de "sim, isso mesmo".

Ele estava falando do café da manha.

 _Naquele dia, mais cedo._

Cyan havia levantado mais cedo que o time todo. Lead o acompanhou poucos minutos depois enquanto Lila e Olive demoraram mais.

Na cafeteria, Já se encontravam alguns outros alunos que tinham hábitos de acordar cedo. Dentre eles, estavam Pyrrha e Weiss.

Cyan e Lead Sentaram-se a uma distancia consideravel. Eles não queriam incomodar e bom, as pessoas mais próximas a ele de RWBY eram Ruby e talvez Yang, quem veio a salvar sua vida.

-Eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça de Ozpin. Selecionando Ruby e Jaune para lideres.- Weiss comentou com Pyrrha, que apenas arregalou os olhos surpresa enquanto comia uma salada de frutas.

-Sinceramente, eu deveria liderar RWBY. O nome deveria ser WRBY. Ela é muito imatura, impertinente, e infantil. Sem contar que eu sou muito mais habilidosa que ela. Você não se sente assim em sua equipe?- Weiss perguntou ainda nervosa.

Pyrrha ficou quieta por alguns segundos.

-Bom. Eu confio no julgamento do professor Ozpin, e por mais que Jaune seja inexperiente, eu também sou. Lutei sozinha minha vida toda e senti nele o sentido do coletivo. Por isso o julgo melhor que eu para ser lider.- Pyrrha respondeu tentando ser simpática mas com certo desdém na voz.

Weiss Bufou um suspiro ou algo do tipo e apoio o queixo na mão, na mesma.

-você é muito modesta.- Weiss falou por entre os dentes.

 _De volta ao presente._

Lead continuava a olhar para Cyan com desaprovação.

-Ei Weiss, Esta tudo bem?- Ruby perguntou a outra garota que estava quieta e parecia estressada. A voz de Ruby chamou a atenção de todos.

-Não Ruby, tem muita coisa errada!- Weiss se enfureceu e levantou da mesa rapidamente, fazendo todos ficarem perplexos. Weiss então saiu do refeitório.

-…o ego dela é um porre…- Cyan falou em alto e bom som.

Ruby olhou pra ele sem saber o que aconteceu, com os seus olhos de filhotinho triste prateados.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada?- Ela perguntou.

-Não Rubes. A Weiss só deu um Piti como ela geralmente faz.- Yang abraçou a Irmã com um único braço.

-Ruby. Hoje mais cedo falando com a Weiss, ela me disse que acredita ser uma melhor candidata para ser líder do Time. Ela acha que você é muito inapta a liderar. Acredito que ela esteja se sentindo mal por causa disso…por mais que isso não faça sentido.- Pyrrha então contou sobre mais cedo Fazendo Ruby sentir o peito apertar.

-Olha…a Weiss é uma lutadora incrível…mas Ruby também é. A rainha do gelo ta sendo precipitada demais.- Jaune comentou e sorriu par Ruby.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, ela voltou a comer.

Weiss já estava nos corredores dando passos largos em direção a sala da próxima aula. Faltavam poucos minutos até começar então não faria tanta diferença.

Enquanto ela murmurava coisas sem sentido, numa mistura de palavras e sentimentos, Weiss não prestava atenção para aonde estava indo.

Nessa correria desenfreada, ela trombou com uma outra pessoa.

\- OLHA AQUI VOCÊ N….- ela parou assim que percebeu que havia trombado com a própria. Glynda Goodwitch.

\- Não olho por onde ando? Engraçado, podia jurar que você fez a mesma coisa.- Ela falou com sua voz seria inabalável.

\- D…desculpa professora. Eu não estou com a cabeça no lugar. Perdão.- Weiss abaixou a cabeça em respeito a professora.

Glynda suspirou e respirou fundo.

-É minha obrigação ajudar um aluno quando ele precisa de auxilio psicológico. Vamos aqui na sala. Me conte o que está enchendo sua mente.- Glynda arrumou os óculos e tomou rumo a sala mais próxima. Weiss a seguiu.

Ambas desceam as escadas até a mesa do professor e ambas se sentaram.

Glynda pediu para que ela começasse a falar, e Weiss não tardou em começar seu monologo.

Um dos pontos positivos de sua personalidade era que ela não costumava mentir. Então ela não poupou detalhes de tudo que estava pensando sobre os times, as lideranças e outros aspectos. Glynda a ouviu atentamente sem a interromper.

-...Então professora, a senhora consegue me entender?- Weiss perguntou de forma ansiosa e inquieta.

Glynda arrumou os oculos com o dedo medio.

-Olha...senhorita Schnee. Oque eu entendi de fato é que a senhorita tem um complexo de ego muito sério.- Glynda respondeu, Curta e grossa. Weiss ficou boquiaberta.

-Senhorita Schnee. As qualidades de um lider vão alem de simples conhecimento tecnico e habilidades de combate. Criatividade, ser perspicaz, calma, paciencia, empatia; essas todas são qualidades analizadas em lideres e coisas como força e poder, são secundarias. Escolhemos os lideres pensando em duas coisas, em fazer essas caracteristicas escondidas surgirem e em outros casos se aflorarem ainda mais, como no caso da senhorita Rose.- Glynda continuou a falar e Weiss continuou sem reagir.

-Senhorita Schnee. Você esta acostumada a ter tudo oque quer, você é mimada, e mesmo que seja habilidosa, esses traços a tornam completamente o oposto de empatica, Por isso você não seria uma boa lider. Mas isso não significa que você não seja uma aspirante a caçadora com um talento grandissimo. Ser lider não significa ser melhor, apenas significa ser capaz de liderar. Se eu fosse você, eu me focaria em dar o meu melhor para ser a melhor caçadora possivel, e não em provar que sou melhor que minha lider.- Com um choque de realidade, Glynda então levantou-se e pegou os livros que deixou em cima da mesa. Weiss ficou parada, pensando em todo estardalhaço que havia feito e em todos os momentos aonde Ruby tentou consola-la apos a perda da luta, assim como tambem de quando Blake e Yang tentaram anima-la. Ela havia realizado que havia sido uma imbecil.

-Senhorita Schnee, já que esta aqui, acredito que você pode tomar seu lugar. O professor Wyatt vai chegar a qualqu...- Glynda falou mas foi interrompida pela porta da sala abrindo. Era Wyatt.

-Ó...Glynda. Se voce estiver ocupada eu posso esperar mais alguns minutos.- Wyatt falou de forma calma e de certa forma ansioso.

-Não se preocupe Wyatt. Já terminamos. Não é mesmo?- Glynda respondeu e tornou a olhar para Weiss. Ela apenas respondeu que sim e se dirigiu a uma das bancadas.

\- Vou deixa-la com você Wyatt. Talvez você possa conversar com ela...- Glynda sorriu bem de leve e Wyatt acenou positivamente. Ela então saiu da sala.

Wyatt seguiu até a mesa e colocou suas coisas lá.

-Senhorita Schnee...como você esta? Como tem ido o primeiro dia?- Wyatt perguntou e Weiss parecia ter acordado de um sonho. Ela não estava prestando atenção pois ainda estava afundada em seu arrependimento.

-ah...estou bem, eu acho.- Ela tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu.

-Hmm...e como vão as coisas em casa? Sua irmã estã bem?- Ele perguntou.

-Sim...deve estar em missão. Ela sempre estã bem ocupada. Gostaria que ela pudesse me ensinar mais.- Weiss estava um pouco mais calma que antes. O assunto familiar a fazia ficar melhor.

-E sua mãe?...ela ainda bebe?...- Wyat perguntou com certo peso na voz.

-bom. Minha Mãe ainda be...- Weiss começou a falar mas parou assim que um estalo de raciocinio atingingiu sua mente. "como ele sabe que minha mãe tem problemas com alcool?..."

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem continuar o sinal tocou e alunos começaram a entrar na sala.

-WEEEEEEISS!- a propria apenas ouviu uma voz esganiçada chamar por seu nome, quando de repente Ruby estava a abraçando e uma trilha de petalas de rosa marcava o trajeto dela. Ruby então a soltou.

-Desculpa se eu falei algo ruim antes.- Ruby parecia ter lagrimas nos olhos. Ela estava muito preocupada com Weiss estar brava com ela ou com as outras.

-Que isso em princesa de gelo. Você nos deu um baita susto. Ficamos preocupadas mocinha!- Yang falou tentando soar como uma velha, mas havia verdade noque ela falou.

-Queriamos conversar com você para resolver nossa situação de equipe. Nos entendemos oque você pensa, mesmo não concordando.- Blake continuou.

-Weiss eu sei que eu sou imatura. Mas quero ser a melhor lider possivel para o ...- Ruby foi interrompida por Weiss que fez um sinal de pare com a mão.

-Não...eu que peço desculpas. Fui uma idiota e tudo que voces estavam fazendo era tentar serem minhas amigas. –Weiss falou com pesar e as outras garotas ficaram se saber como reagir.

-Desculpa Ruby...Yang...Blake...Eu prometo que serei a melhor membro desse time e darei meu melhor para te auxiliar Ruby.- Ela então voltou a ter firmeza na voz.

Ruby sorriu e acenou positivamente. Yang e Blake fizeram o mesmo.

As 3 abraçaram a famosa princesa do Gelo e tudo estava bem novamente.

COOL e JNPR então sentaram-se proximas a RWBY e Weiss se desculpou com eles tambem. Em especial a Jaune. Weiss tambem prometeu a Cyan que o venceriam no proximo embate e ele apenas disse que estaria esperando pra ver; Ainda assim eles não tinha nenhuma richa entre si.

-Pois bem jovens!- Wyatt Chamou a atenção. Todos olharam para ele.

-Vamos começar a aula de Estudos avançados em aura e semblante.- Ele continuou.

Weiss então se lembrou de onde a conversa dos dois havia acabado. Algo a deixou muito inquieta.

 _Continua no proximo capitulo._


	7. Alma e Coração

**_A partir de agora as coisas ficam mais interessantes._**

 ** _Estou tentando melhorar o ritimo de postagem mas não prometo postar mais essa semana. Se der pra postar, eu postarei, mas o trabalho tem me deixado bem cansado._**

 ** _Enfim, espero que gostem!_**

* * *

Capitulo 7 - Alma e coração

* * *

Todos os alunos estavam sentados em suas bancadas.

Eles olhavam atentamente ao professor Wyatt que se mantinha quieto até que todos parassem de falar. Por sorte tal evento não demorou a acontecer.

Weiss em especial se manteve focada em Wyatt.

-Primeiramente, as apresentações. Meu Nome é Wyatt Argentum e eu serei professor de uma matéria nova que será inserida em todos os anos a partir de hoje, ainda de forma experimental. Essa matéria é...-Wyatt se dirigiu até o quadro negro com um giz e escreveu nela...

-Estudos avançados em Aura e Semblante...ou algo do tipo. Esse nome é muito grande a partir de hoje chamaremos apenas de Aula de aura e semblante.- Ele então riu e jogou o giz em cima da mesa.

-Essa matéria...nessas aulas...vocês irão por em pratica toda teoria que absorverem. Isso porque, o que iremos estudar se baseia em sincronia total...Enfim...-Ele então parou de falar e começou a procurar pela sala por alguém. Ele olhou em volta para todos os alunos até sua visão parar em Lila Lavender.

-Senhorita Lavender...- Ele chamou como se pensasse alto. A menina apenas levantou a mão.

-Vi sua performance e devo admitir que seu semblante é impressionante.- Ele elogiou com um sorriso tenro no rosto.

-Obrigado professor.- Lavender respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

-Você poderia dizer qual é a definição de Alma, Aura e Semblante?- Ele perguntou surpreendendo-a.

Lavender ficou quieta pensando. Todos da sala passaram a olhar para ela. Sua timidez atacou e ela ficou com o rosto Rosa.

Ela respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar devagar.

\- Alma é a fonte de energia e vida que todo ser vivo possui. Ela também é a suposta fonte de sentimentos genuínos e a essência de uma pessoa. Aura é a manifestação física dessa alma em forma de proteção, fortificação e também até uma melhora de saúde. Semblante é a manifestação física da Alma em forma de uma habilidade que é única para cada pessoa. O uso do semblante causa o desgaste da Aura como uma fonte de energia, mas ainda assim a mesma se regenera com o tempo e varia dependendo do estado de saúde de ser para ser. Se alguém esta debilitado e sem aura, a aura demorará para regenerar-se e quando se regenerar, ela não estará mais debilitada.- Lila falou tentando ser o mais calma possível. Ela focou a visão no chão e continuou falando para ninguém em sua mente. Quando ela terminou, ela respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego que havia gastado para falar tudo de uma vez.

-Explendido Senhorita Lavender. Acredito que todos aqui devem ter ficado maravilhados com sua explicação.- Ele então bateu palmas para ela deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada.

-Mas!...- Ele então parou e levantou uma das mãos com o dedo inticador esticado.

-...Essa explicação é apenas um consenso internacional oficial. Porque existem casos de Semblantes repetirem em gerações em algumas famílias, e se o semblante é único para cada pessoa, por ser a manifestação de sua alma, em outras palavras, sua essência única, significa que as famílias com semblante repetido são todas como clones?...- Wyatt indagou. Todos os alunos ficaram muito confusos. Weiss em especial sabia do que ele se referia.

-Logicamente não...mas a questão é, existem fatores biológicos que influenciam os espirituais. Afinal. Alma gera aura que protege o corpo e se regenera melhor com o corpo em bom estado de saúde, Por tanto existe uma simbiose metafísica aqui. Vocês devem estar mais confusos ainda agora, né?- Wyatt então falou em tom irônico e os alunos riram levemente e responderam positivamente ao professor

-Nessa aula, vocês aprenderão a entender, compreender, controlar e manipular sua aura, assim como tambem usa-la para outros fims.- Wyatt gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava. Era um trejeito peculiar que fazia seus monologos mais interessantes.

-Aura é uma energia interna que corre pelo nosso corpo e que tambem pode nos auxiliar com diferentes efeitos e formas. Lavender fez muito bem em apontar que ela melhora a condição fisica dos que a tem desbloqueada. Mas, por acaso vocês sabiam é possivel aumentar sentidos ou então focar a proteção em partes especificas do corpo?- Ele então sentou em sua mesa e cruzou as pernas esperando uma resposta.

Todos os alunos murmuravam entre si, alguns duvidando da afirmação e outros ainda especulando sobre coisas que eles pensavam.

\- Inclusive. Os Faunus podem até mesmo melhorar seus traços animalescos usando a aura. Como por exemplo...- Ele ficou quieto por um tempo.

-...Quem tem um par de orelhas a mais pode expandir sua capacidade auditiva usando o foco de sua aura. Logicamente, a proteção física é enfraquecida...mas ainda assim, dependendo da situação isso pode ser útil.- Wyatt continuava a falar de forma interessada e genuinamente feliz em poder passar aquele conhecimento aos jovens. Todos os alunos por sua vez ficaram maravilhados e interessados no que ele falava. Alguns até mesmo murmuravam sobre o que eles treinariam na aula. Todos estavam animados…menos Blake que havia ficado tensa assim que o professor mencionou os Faunus.

-Pois bem crianças desçam aqui. Vamos!- Wyatt exclamou enquanto os chamava com as mãos.

-Essa parte teórica parece interessante não é? Mas vamos por em pratica agora.- Wyatt então estalou os dedos e um glifo muito parecido com o de Weiss surgiu no chão. A única diferença nítida era que a forma que surgira era diferente do "floco de neve" que ela geralmente invocava.

Do glifo, um grande lobo branco de olhos azuis surgiu e uivou. Todos os alunos se assustaram. RWBY em especifico ficaram sem reagir. Elas apenas se entreolhavam e olhavam para a criatura. Ruby ficava apontando para Weiss e para o professor. Por sorte Wyatt não havia visto.

O professor então acariciou o lobo que havia invocado e o mandou ficar em um ponto da sala.

-Hoje vocês deverão focar sua aura em suas mãos. A ideia é aumentar a força dela, já que a aura também tem a função de fortificar. Em certas situações, vocês não terão o luxo de usar suas armas, então lutar com o corpo será sua única opção. Façam uma fila.- Wyatt então indicou com a mão aonde os alunos deveriam se posicionar. O primeiro da fila ficava de frente com o lobo.

Todos os jovens então formaram de forma afobada uma fila seguindo a ordem de cada um dos times. Todos estavam muito animados porque a aula parecia a união do melhor dos dois mundos; uma teoria explicada de forma interessante e uma pratica ao mesmo tempo. Era como se o tédio fosse impossível de existir.

\- Muito bem…Time RWBY. Suas performances foram incríveis na floresta esmeralda e em especial, Pequena líder, ouvi falar muito bem de você…- Wyatt comentou ao chegar perto de Ruby e tocar seu ombro em um cumprimento.

\- Obrigado senhor!- Ruby agradeceu com um largo sorriso.

\- Se você for tão boa quanto seu tio, pai ou sua mãe. Você vai tirar isso de letra…- Ruby ficou surpresa ao ouvir o comentário. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo, ele continuou…

-Bom, o processo é muito simples. Tente focar seus pensamentos na sensação que você sente quando você esta usando seu semblante, ou então em alguma memória que te deixe em um estado emocional que te fortifique. Foque então sua energia em seu braço. Depois disso meu lobo vai tentar te morder e você deve se defender usando seu braço como arma ou defesa.- Ele então deu dois tapas nas costas de Ruby que demonstrava com sua expressão facial o pensamento "É O QUE?".

Wyatt então se afastou e ficou equidistante de Ruby e do lobo.

-Vamos Ruby, inicie como eu expliquei.- Wyatt falou em tom de Ordem e Ruby ainda meio supressa acenou positivamente.

Ruby então afastou as pernas e entrou em guarda. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Wyatt havia sugerido um jeito de ativar sua aura sem que fosse a proteção automática que já esta geralmente está ativada em combate, mas ela optou por fazer como sempre fazia. Ela simplesmente pensava em o que ela queria fazer; correr. Seu semblante simplesmente respondia. Ela pensou em sua habilidade especial, mas não se moveu. Quando o corpo começou a formigar e a esquentar, ela sabia que a aura havia sido ativada. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e passou a focar em suas duas mãos. Ela pensava "força…força…braços…sem armas…".  
O brilho em seu corpo enfraqueceu mas o da suas mãos se intensificou até ele sumir. Ainda assim a sensação de quentura permaneceu em suas mãos e ante braços.

-Pronta?- Wyatt perguntou.

Ruby que estava séria e com a visão fitada no lobo respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Wyatt então deu um sinal com a mão e o lobo disparou em direção a pequena garota de capuz.

Quando o lobo saltou de boca aberta para morde-la. Ruby moveu sua Mão como uma alguém que usa uma espada.

a cabeça do lobo se separou do corpo e ambas as partes viraram pó.

Ruby então relaxou o corpo e sentiu um cansaço tremendo. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Wow…- Foi o que ela conseguiu falar após seu feito. Ela sentia tudo mais leve alem de uma tontura e sua pressão baixar.

Os alunos perplexos demoraram um pouco até conseguirem bater palmas em aplausos.

-Muito bem senhorita Rose…Contudo….- ele tomou alguns passos a frente e sacou sua espada. Com a outra mão ele a ajudou a se levantar.

-…Você usou muita energia nas mãos e isso fez seu corpo ficar desprotegido…-Ele então passou a lamina de sua espada na palma da mão de Ruby, que grunhiu levemente sentindo um beliscão que não estava mais acostumada a sentir. Um leve filete de sangue brotou do pequeno e superficial corte.

-…isso é normal na primeira tentativa. Mas vale a advertência. Como vocês não estão acostumados a controlar esse fluxo de energia, vocês provavelmente vão desperdiçar muita aura nesse processo. A idéia de lutar sem armas se baseia em: quando eu for desarmado por algum inimigo eu vou conseguir ganhar tempo até recuperar meu equipamento. Isso porque esse processo gasta a energia que deveria estar protegendo seu corpo, e se você perde o controle dela, você só vai conseguir usar essa defesa concentrada uma vez e vai ficar exausto demais para continuar. Sua aura não vai se regenerar a tempo, e é ai que você conhece o vazio da morte...- Wyatt então embainhou sua espada novamente e olhou nos olhos de Ruby.

\- Respire fundo senhorita Rose. Relaxe seu corpo para que sua aura se recupere.- ele falou calmamente com sua voz confortável aos ouvidos e Ruby o fez.

A garota rapidamente sentiu um leve formigamento com um calor em seu peito que se expandiu pelo corpo até as extremidades. Quando o brilho carmesim passou por cima da palma de sua mão, o corte se fechou sem deixar cicatriz e a ardência sumiu.

Wyatt sorriu para ela, Ela sorriu para ele, e ele então apontou o final da fila para ela seguir.

O resto dos alunos sentiram-se levemente tensos mas ainda assim queriam tentar.

Weiss se posicionou como a próxima e não ouviu quando Wyatt comentou sobre sua performance.

-Senhorita Schnee?- ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Ah…desculpe professor…-Ela chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos confusos em sua mente. "Será que eu e ele somos…? isso não importa agora".

-pois bem senhorita. Lembre-se do que eu disse.- Ele se posicionou como antes e outro glifo de invocação surgiu com outro lobo.

Weiss então fez o mesmo processo focando sua mente em "defender".

Logo esse pensamento trouxe memórias da luta com Cyan aonde ele conseguiu se defender de todos os movimentos que ela executara. Isso a fez franzir a sobrancelhas de raiva e seu fluxo de energia se alterou.

-Calma…Senhorita Schnee…-Wyatt a advertiu ao ver que ela estava se deixando tomar visivelmente por emoções negativas.

Era muito difícil. Weiss nunca havia perdido daquela forma.

A visão de todas as esquivas ainda eram nítidas em sua mente, e isso a irritava...

Espere, as imagens eram nítidas...ela conseguia ver os detalhes de tudo...E algo chamava a atenção dela.

No momento em que Cyan simplesmente desviou a direção do ataque dela e ela simplesmente continuou seguindo sem conseguir parar.

Ela se acalmou e o brilho branco de sua aura chegou a sua mão.

Wyatt sorriu ao perceber que ela estava calma e perguntou para ela com os olhos, se ele poderia seguir.

-Pode atacar professor.- Ela falou já em posição de guarda.

Ele acenou para o animal invocado e ele avançou.

Weiss preparou sua posição com os braços. O animal estava na sua frente menos de um  
metro.

Ela apenas, desviou o trajeto da criatura assim como Cyan havia feito em seu combate, com suas mãos nuas, fazendo a energia da aura concentrada repelir o animal.

O lobo caiu no chão longe de Weiss e dos alunos. Ele se levantou e seguiu para sua posição original.

Wyatt aplaudiu assim como os outros alunos.

Weiss, sorrindo alegre e com o orgulho recuperado olhou para o professor antes de seguir para o fim da fila. Eles se cumprimentaram num aceno.

* * *

Após a ultima aula os alunos voltaram a seus dormitórios para trocarem os uniformes. Como as aulas haviam acabado eles não precisavam usar o dress code durante o resto do dia.

O trio de times RWBY, JNPR e COOL ainda tinham planos de ir até Vale, e por meio de seus Scrolls eles conversaram sobre qual plano seguiriam.

Eles então marcaram de se encontrar na praça principal das docas da Cidade as 18:00.

Era relativamente tarde, mas ainda assim existiam lojas num novo estabelecimento da cidade, um grande shopping Center que muitas pessoas estavam comentando.

Todos eles tomaram seus banhos, se trocaram, marcaram o que precisavam comprar e então seguiram seus caminhos. Por mais engraçado que isso fosse, RWBY, COOL e JNPR estavam juntos durante todo o percurso e no final talvez não fosse necessário marcar um horário tão tarde...

-Espera ai...cade o Cyan? – Jaune perguntou ao fazer uma chamada mental.

-Ele nos disse que iria mais cedo pra resolver um problema com a moto dele. – Lead comentou sem alterar seu temperamento de "parecendo estressado".

-Engraçado. A Yang disse a mesma coisa... - Ruby comentou enquanto coçava a cabeça rindo .

Todos os outros jovens se entre olharam como se perguntassem uns aos outros "você sabe onde eles estão?"

Olive amassou a lata de qualquer coisa que ela estivesse bebendo em um movimento brusco e agressivo.

Faltavam 15 minutos para as 18. Porem os dois indivíduos que estavam ausentes estavam fora da Escola desde as 16:00. 1 hora depois da ultima aula ter acabado.

* * *

 _Naquele dia mais cedo._

Yang havia acabado de sair do seu banho e agora estava no dormitório de RWBY vestindo-se.

Ela colocou uma calça apertada preta com um suporte de munição na perna direita, uma espécie de blusa misturada com um corpete fechada com zíper colorida com uma mistura de bege e branco, um par de Luvas Pretas que subiam até o meio do braço, um casaco de couro marrom escuro, e logicamente Ember Celica que já estava em seus pulsos.

-Yang, aonde você vai?- Ruby perguntou enquanto tirava sua camisa preta com as mangas largas cheias de babados vermelhos.

-Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas na minha moto. Como marcamos as 18 com o pessoal, a gente se encontra depois. - Yang respondeu enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros e se virava para olhar Ruby. Ela então parou, olhou a Irmã de cima a baixo e abriu um sorriso largo como alguém que recebeu uma feliz surpresa.

-O que foi Yang?- Ruby se olhou preocupada pensando que havia algo bizarro nela. Ela estava normal, ainda vestia sua meia calça mas estava sem a camisa e a sua saia de batalha. Em outras palavras estava com o sutiã amostra.

Yang deu alguns passos e agarrou a Irmã num abraço apertado e esmagador.

\- RUBY! SEUS PEITOS ESTÃO CRESCENDO! ESTOU TÃO FELIZ, MINHA IRMÃZINHA ESTA CRESCENDO TÃO RAPIDO!- Yang gritou enquanto levantava Ruby no ar com seu abraço.

Ruby estava vermelha. Tão vermelha quanto sua capa.

Não dava pra saber se era por causa do comentário de sua irmã, se era por estar sufocando no abraço de sua irmã, ou se era por estar pensando que agora os garotos prestariam mais atenção em tal atributo.

Ruby entrou em colapso mental e travou.

Yang a colocou no chão, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e voltou a ir em direção a porta.

-Até mais Rubes. Blake, Weiss, cuidem dela enquanto eu não estou. Os cookies dela estão no armário.- Com um grande estrondo ela fechou a porta.

Ruby ainda vermelha foi em direção ao espelho e se olhou de perfil.

Weiss estava separando suas roupas e pegando sua toalha quando ela viu Ruby se analisando. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas confusa. Ela ficou olhando estática para a garota.

-Ruby...esta tudo bem?...- Weiss perguntou quando viu que Ruby se inclinava pra frente e pra trás observando atentamente a si mesma no espelho.

Blake que estava lendo seu livro em sua cama, fez questão de baixa-lo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Vocês acham que meus seios estão maiores?- Ruby perguntou as duas, com o rosto corado de vergonha, mas com um olhar decidido, determinado, o olhar que quem esta buscando algo muito importante e que quer encontrar esse algo de qualquer forma.

Weiss e Blake olharam para Ruby, olharam uma para a outra, voltaram a olhar pra Ruby.

Suas caras diziam "O que?..."

* * *

 _Já fora da escola._

Yang demorou cerca de 30 minutos até chegar nas docas de Vale. Lá perto existia um estacionamento pago em que Yang guardava seu xodó com duas rodas. A sua moto Bumblebee.

Ela passou por uma porta eletrônica encostando seu Scroll em um leitor e logo após ela cumprimentou com um aceno o senhor que cuidava do lugar assim como um segurança que estava de plantão.

Ela então seguiu pelo andar térreo inteiro até encontrar sua moto.

Ao chegar perto de sua vaga, ela notou que havia um novo veiculo estacionado ao lado da sua. Era uma outra moto, só que, provavelmente era um terço maior que Bumblebee em questão de comprimento de uma roda até a outra.  
Ela era preta e tinha o para brisa em tons de azul. Os pneus eram grossos, mas grossos mesmo. Provavelmente tinham a grossura dos dois pneus da Bumblebee juntos lado a lado. O motor era em V e tinha 10 cilindros; 5 de cada lado, dando uma aparência que Yang só conseguia definir como **Bruta**.

Ela observou aquele pedaço de mal caminho com motor por alguns minutos e então acordou de seus sonhos sórdidos com aquela coisa linda.

-Não fique com ciúmes Buumble. Eu ainda amo você.- Ela então subiu na sua moto e à acariciou em seu tanque de dust combustível.

Ela deu partida, arrancou, e seguiu seu caminho pelas ruas de Vale até chegar numa estrada mais remota sem limite de velocidade.

Ela estava usando seu capacete amarelo com o visor preto e o resto de seu cabelo estava solto ao vento, voando enquanto ela acelerava com seu brinquedinho preferido passando por entre os carros de outros civis.

Foi após alguns minutos, que um ronco ameaçador começou a soar pela estrada e parecia estar cada vez mais perto.

Era quase como um grunhido monstruoso, Yang pensou que pudesse ser um Grimm.

Mas como poderia ser uma criatura dessas se a Cidade era murada? Seria possível?

Ela olhou pelo retrovisor e viu um farol azulado chegando cada vez mais perto.

A moto de antes estava chegando e emparelhou a seu lado. O piloto usava um casaco com tons roxos e azuis e ele estava usando botas e manoplas metálicas.

Yang não podia acreditar. Ela abriu o visor do capacete mostrando seus olhos arregalados e sorriso largo de quem estava pensando "Cê só pode ta de sacanagem comigo".

O piloto da moto bruta abriu seu visor. Era Cyan.

-Eai!- Ele gritou já que na velocidade que estavam o vento fazia muito barulho.

-Essa coisa linda ai é sua?- Yang perguntou também gritando.

-É...olha você não quer conversar num lugar menos barulhento?- Ele respondeu e perguntou ainda meio sem jeito porque a situação ficou muito engraçada.

-Me segue!- Yang então fechou o visor e começou a ir para a faixa da Esquerda. Cyan a Seguiu e ambos entraram numa saída que levava a um mirante daonde era possível ver toda a cidade de Vale.

Lá ambos estacionaram e desceram de suas motos.

Yang continuou sorrindo sem saber como reagir aquela maquina perto dela.

\- Onde você conseguiu uma dessas?- Ela perguntou.

-Ela era um protótipo militar. La na escola de Atlas, agente tinha acesso a ver o desenvolvimento de equipamentos para caso decidirmos trabalhar na área de engenharia. Ela valia uns 50000 lien...- Ele comentou ainda apoiado na Moto. Yang então perdeu o sorriso ao pensar no valor.

-Caramba em...não sabia que você tinha grana como a Weiss.- Yang comentou em tom irônico.

-Então...Ela custava 50000. Ela falhou nos testes como arma. O piloto de testes bateu e o protótipo ficou todo ferrado. Eu consegui uma autorização com ajuda do meu pai pra eu e uma amiga minha, que manja do assunto, podermos tentar arrumar a ruína que ela tava e ficar com o projeto. No final eu e ela pagamos 5000 lien pelos materiais e pelo acesso ao laboratório. Foram economias e tanto...- Cyan continou com um certo tom de cansaço ao mencionar a parte aonde ele e sua amiga arrumaram a moto.

-Hmmm. Então você entende de Mecanica?- Yang perguntou com um sorriso de quem esta interessada no assunto.

-Mais ou menos... Eu entendo o básico. Minha amiga que sabe bem mais. Uma pena que ela ficou em Atlas. Ela poderia te ajudar se você precisa-se de uma mecânica de confiança.- Cyan então deu alguns passos mais próximos de Yang. Ele então olhou para Bumblebee.

-Bom, Eu que geralmente Arrumo Bumblebee, mas eu tenho tido problemas com o guidão dela. Ele parece estar puxando mais pra um lado que pra outro.- Ela disse de braços cruzados um pouco chateada.

-Sério? Posso...?- Cyan então apontou para Bumblebee, pedindo autorização para dar uma olhada.

-Sim, sobe ai...- Ela sorriu e gesticulou para ele subir.

Cyan o fez e então guardou o apoio da moto para ele poder nivela-la e ver se o guidão realmente estava puxando pra um dos lados. Ele não percebeu nada.

-tem certeza Yang? Ela parece normal pra mim...- Cyan comentou em tom de indiferença.

-Sério? Pera ai então.- Ela então subiu na moto na frente de Cyan, que ainda estava sentado nela. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos e Cyan sentia os glúteos da Garota tocaram seu quadril...para não ser mais especifico.

Cyan instintivamente soltou o guidão e levantou as mão como quem diz "não fiz nada, sou inocente".

Yang que viu a reação do rapaz pelo retrovisor, começou a rir.

Vermelho como um tomate, Cyan riu um pouco também.

\- Você fez isso de propósito né?- Ele perguntou ainda sem jeito.

-Assim como você intencionalmente me seguiu para conseguir um tempo sozinho comigo...- Ela disse sorrindo. Não parecia Estar zangada.

Cyan continuou quieto e suspirou.

-É, você tem razão. Eu queria conversar contigo mas não sabia com o chamar você sem ter que falar na frente de muitas pessoas. Eu tenho dificuldade de falar com garotas, sem contar que também tem a Olive e os Flertes dela que tem me irritado bastante...Enfim, queria ser criativo em como te abordar.- Cyan falou meio esbaforido. Envergonhado. Não sabia pra onde olhar e acabou olhando para o céu.

-Relaxa. Foi uma boa tentativa. Sem contar que você se provou muito mais imprevisível que eu pensei. Eu gosto disso... Mas pera ai. Se você tem dificuldade de falar com garotas, como é que essa sua amiga mecânica entra na sua vida?- Yang então levantou da moto e cruzou os braços olhando nos olhos de Cyan. Ela mantinha seu sorriso sacana no rosto esperando fazer o garoto ficar mais sem jeito.

-Ah, é diferente. Essa minha amiga é pra mim o que a Ruby é pra você.- Cyan riu e respondeu o indagamento da garota. Ele estava sendo sincero e Yang sabia disso.

-Então ela é tipo sua meia irmã biológica mas irmã de coração e alma?- Yang supôs apertando os olhos pensando.

-...Na verdade eu diria só irmã...mas pera ai, vocês são meias irmãs biológicas?- Cyan era quem estava mais curioso agora.

-É! Temos o mesmo pai. Mas só conheci a mãe de Ruby...é uma pena que perdemos ela cedo...Foi ai que eu virei a "mamãe" dela.- Yang então andou em direção até beira do mirante e sentou lá. Cyan a acompanhou com os olhos.

-Não conheci minha mãe...meu pai disse ela nos abandonou assim que eu nasci...- Yang falou sem alterar o tom de voz mas era possível sentir que aquilo era uma memória ruim para ela. Um silencio pairou e então Yang riu levemente.

-Engraçado é que eu to falando sobre uma coisa tão pessoal pra alguém que eu não conheço tão bem ainda...- ela comentou e olhou para Cyan que estava perto da própria moto mexendo em um compartimento. De La ele tirou duas latas verdes e então ele veio em direção da Garota para sentar-se ao lado dela.

\- Deve ser porque você sente que eu sou confiável. - ele Disse enquanto setava.

-É...deve ser isso.- Ela sorriu e olhou para ele. Ele então ofereceu uma das latas. Ela pegou e olhou o rotulo.

-Soda cítrica...eu gosto...-Cyan comentou enquanto abria a lata.

-Hm...Interessante. Nunca tomei uma dessas.- Yang abriu e deu um gole. Após sentir os sabores de diferentes frutas ela pensou "Nada mal...".

-...Eu também perdi minha mãe cedo...- Cyan comentou. Yang, pega de surpresa olhou com o canto dos olhos para o garoto que continuava a olhar o por do sol.

-...Meus pais se conheceram em Beacon...Ela era uma Faunu e era simpatizante da White Fang. Eles começaram a namorar durante o segundo ano e casaram após se formarem...Ela a essa altura do campeonato já havia se envolvido com as causas dos Faunus e meu pai a apoiava. Quando o movimento ficou mais radical, ela tentou manter as táticas pacificas de protesto mas o movimento a renegou e deixou ela pra traz...No entando ela sabia de diversas coisas sobre a White Fang estar relacionada a roubos de Dust e afins. Vários anos após eu ter nascido, pouco antes do meu aniversario de 10...Ela foi morta pelo que parecia, membros do movimento atual radical. Foi assim que meu pai passou a investiga-los... Nunca acharam prova nenhuma...mas eu tenho certeza que foram eles...- Cyan contou sua historia enquanto dava um gole ou outro em seu refrigerante. Ele não demonstrava mudar de humor em sua voz. Essa era uma demonstração de força e tanto. Yang manteve-se séria sem reagir ao que ela sentia por dentro.

-Esse ano faz 10 anos que ela morreu e bem...ainda sinto muitas saudades...acredito que Você e Ruby também devem sentir, não é?- Ele comentou e olhou para Yang. Sua expressão era calma mas dava pra ver a tristeza nos olhos dele.

-Sim. Sentimos muita falta Da Summer...Espera ai.- Yang sentiu seu consentimento de luto mudar para uma duvida.

-Dez anos?...Se ela morreu quando você tinha 10, e vai fazer 10 anos que ela morreu...Você tem 20?- Ela perguntou quase exaltando a voz. Ela estava ainda mais surpresa com aquilo.

-Sim. Eu entrei na escola de combate primária 3 anos atrasado. Quando minha aura foi liberada, eu ainda não sabia controlar meu Semblante e a minha condição cardíaca, aquela que comentei com você e Blake. Assim meu pai me treinou por 3 Anos até eu entrar na escola de combate em Atlas.- Cyan respondeu enquanto ria um pouco da reação de Yang.

-Olha só...então sua condição piorou. Você é um maior de idade saindo com uma menor. Que absurdo!- Yang falou imitando uma voz de alguém completamente estarrecido com algum acontecimento. Como uma senhora que comenta noticias ruins do jornal. Ambos então riram juntos.

-Então estamos saindo?...- Cyan questionou olhando para Yang com o canto do olho com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Talvez... Se estivermos, saiba que você começou no negativo comigo por causa do que você fez com a Weiss hoje.- Yang falou em tom irônico e deu outro gole em sua bebida.

-Bom, se serve de apoio a minha moral contigo...- Cyan riu e também deu um gole em sua bebida.

-...Eu não fiz de propósito...ou pelo menos não tenho nada contra ela pessoalmente...é só que eu não tolero quem se coloca acima dos outros achando-se melhor ou superior. Ela falou mal tanto da Ruby quanto do Jaune e isso me fez agir como um idiota... Eu peço perdão pelo vacilo.- Cyan continuou e sua voz tinha um tom de arrependimento.

-Relaxa. De boa...mas me fala ai...você não tava lutando sério né?- Yang perguntou e virou para olhar no olho do Rapaz.

Ao fazer contato visual, Cyan sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco. Yang já estava com o coração levemente acelerado também corou o rosto de leve.

Um minuto passou.

Ambos riram alto, gargalharam e não sabiam o que dizer.

-Bem...de fato, eu não tava lutando sério...eu só sai da frente dela.- Ele respondeu enquanto limpava uma lagrima causada pela gargalhada.

-Hmmmmm...-Yang parecia pensativa.

-Eu só fiquei com mais vontade de lutar contra você.- Ela comentou deixando Cyan surpreso com os olhos arregalados.

Ele então sorriu.

De debaixo da sua camisa ele puxou um colar com um pingente de safira que abria em duas metades. Yang olhou curiosa para ele.

Ao abri-lo, as fotos de Wyatt e de Uma mulher de cabelos azuis curtos e esvoaçados foram reveladas. Na pequena moldura da foto, tinha o nome escrito "Lazulli".

-Seu pai...é o professor Wyatt?- Yang pensava "ele só me surpreende cada vez mais".

-Sim...fiquei sabendo que ele daria aula em Beacon um dia antes de chegar na escola.- Cyan respondeu e riu. Após isso ele voltou a olhar pra foto de sua Mãe.

-Sabe o que é realmente engraçado?- Ele perguntou e olhou nos olhos de Yang de novo.

Yang apenas deu de ombros como quem fala "não sei".

-Meu pai disse que eu sentiria três coisas diferentes quando eu conhecesse "a garota".- Cyan falou e fez aspas com as mãos ao falar "a garota". Apos isso ele se levantou devagar.

-Ele disse que eu sentiria vontade de lutar com ela, Que eu sentiria o tempo passar de forma mais proveitosa perto dela, E ele disse que eu teria vontade de fazer "varias coisas" com ela.- Ele continuou. Yang abriu um sorriso num misto de emoções entre "Que abusado!" e "Ah é? Conte-me mais..."

-Agora você me pegou desprevenida...- Yang se levantou também e riu Junto a Cyan.

-Fala ai então garanhão. O que você tem vontade de fazer comigo?- Yang falou com um tom irônico e sedutor.

-Quem disse que você é "a garota"?- Cyan riu e perguntou.

-Ah, não vem com essa. Vamos La garotinho que ta caidinho pela minha persona, fala o que você ta com vontade de fazer comigo.- Ela então deu um passo a frente pra encarar Cyan de perto e ver como ele reagia.

Cyan sorriu desafiadoramente e Foi em direção a moto dele. Ele montou nela e deu Partida.

-Nesse momento...Uma corrida...Quem perder paga o lanche do outro...topa?- Ele continuou com seu sorriso desafiador.

Yang ficou atônita por um momento. Quando a ficha caiu, ela também sorriu e apertou os olhos como quem diz "cai dentro".

Ela correu até sua moto, subiu nela e deu partida.

\- Linha de chegada é nas docas de Vale?- Ela perguntou com seu sorriso triunfante estampado no rosto enquanto a luz do sol poente ia sendo substituída pela luz da lua refletida nos olhos púrpuros da garota.

Cyan, sorrindo, admirou aquela visão por segundos que em sua mente pareciam anos.

-...Sim...-Ele respondeu e botou o capacete. Yang fez o mesmo.

Ambos dispararam em suas motos fazendo o ronco dos motores ecoarem pelos ares espantando alguns pássaros que estavam no mirante.

Eles seguiram para a estrada e foram rumo as docas.


	8. Confusão metropolitana

_**Capitulo 8 - confusão metropolitan**_ a

* * *

…Olive amassou a lata de qualquer coisa que ela estivesse bebendo em um movimento brusco e agressivo….

-Bom, marcamos as 18. Não acho que eles vão se atrasar.- Pyrrha falou sorrindo um pouco sem graça pensando que todos se estressariam com o atraso.

-Eu não gosto de atrasos. É bom que eles cheguem lo…-Weiss estava reclamando quando dois roncos de motor, altíssimos ecoaram pelo ar e todos ficaram quietos.

-…O que raios é isso?- Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Era como se pergunta-se a si mesma porque todos os outros a sua volta estavam tentando descobrir da onde vinha aquele barulho.

As docas tinham apenas uma saida. Uma rua que levava para o centro de Vale.

De noite, o fluxo de veículos era muito baixo, então era raro algum carro passar pelas ruas mais estreitas essa hora. Ainda assim, o barulho estava cada vez mais alto, e só tinha um lugar aonde ele poderia vir.

Todos deram um passo pra trás e as forças armadas das docas então se prontificaram a agir caso esse barulho viesse de um veiculo hostil.

Do fundo da rua, vinham duas motocicletas. Uma amarela e outra preta. As duas em alta velocidade.

A preta fez um movimento rápido e fechou a amarela, e quando ambas estavam cerca de 50 metros de distancia da entrada das docas, elas frearam e se posicionaram de lado para forçar a parada.

Elas tomara todos os 50 metros para conseguir parar. Ainda assim, elas pararam exatamente em frente ao portão das docas.

A rua ficou marcada com um rastro dos pneus e um cheiro de borracha queimada pairou pelo ar.

Os remanescentes de RWBY, COOL e o time JNPR ficaram olhando para ambos os pilotos das motocicletas enquanto eles saltavam das motos e corriam em direção a eles de capacete.

Ambos estavam emparelhados e tentando tomar a frente do outro, mas eles tinham o mesmo ritmo.

-Y…Yang?- Ruby murmurou incredula.

Ambas as figuras então saltaram e esticaram os braços para tentar tocar a Pequena garota de Capuz vermelho. Naquele momento Ruby entrou em pânico.

Os pilotos caíram em cima de Ruby e ambos estavam exaustos.

-Eu Cheguei primeiro!- Yang gritou enquanto retirava o capacete apressada e ofegante.

-Mentira! Eu toquei na Ruby primeiro!- Cyan respondeu enquanto tentava retirar o capacete sem sucesso já que ele estava tenso.

-Não importa quem ganhou o que…só saiam de cima de mim.- Ruby falou tocindo. O impacto e o peso dos dois a fizeram soltar todo ar de seu corpo. Yang e Cyan se levantaram devagar e Weiss Ajudou Ruby.

-I…isso Foi bizarro…-Ruby comentou ainda esbaforida e meio tonta.

-Bizarro é pouco.- Weiss Falou enquanto se esforçava para levantar Ruby que não estava fazendo força nenhuma para se apoiar.

-Ah Rubes. que isso, eu não sou tão pesada assim.- Yang riu enquanto desembaraçava o cabelo que estava de baixo do capacete.

-Não é mesmo. Mas essas coisas que você tem debaixo do sutiã são pesadas.- Ruby disse em um misto de dor e raiva enquanto ela estralava as costas.

-Você fala isso porque tem inveja.- Yang Respondeu ironicamente.

Quando ela ia virar para falar com Cyan, Olive apareceu na sua frente.

-…oi?- Ela perguntou surpresas e levemente assustada.

Olive apenas a encarava com uma expressão neutra. No entanto Yang conseguia ver as chamas de raiva em seus Olhos. Algo que somente mulheres conseguiriam ver.

Ela então desviou da garota e foi até Cyan.

-…Enfim. Foi um empate então, como vamos seguir?- Ela perguntou com o tom de descontração voltando a sua voz.

-Ah…Vamos tirar no jo ken po.- Cyan tirou o capacete e o largou no chão. Ele suspirou, mas então sorriu ao olhar para Yang.

Ambos prepararam os punhos…

-Jo…-os dois diesseram.

-KEN…- O volume da voz subiu consideravelmente.

-PO!- Eles berraram e fizeram seus sinais com as mãos. Eles não quebraram o contato visual até então. Lentamente eles desceram o olhar e eis que viram o resultado da batalha.

Cyan estava com o punho cerrado. Era pedra.

Yang tinha a palma da mão aberta. Era Papel.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, A palma de Yang veio de encontro com seu rosto enquanto ela ria e gritava "NA SUA CARA".

Todos continuavam a olhar para eles incrédulos. Ninguém sabia o que de fato estava acontecendo mais. Era uma situação bizarra demais pra conseguirem raciocinar.

-Ta ta…Eu pago a sua janta hoje.- Cyan falou tentando soar insatisfeito. No entanto ele estava era muito feliz.

-Relaxa. Eu não vou escolher um lugar muito caro.- Yang respondeu enquanto limpava o pó de sua roupa. Ela manteve seu sorriso de ironia estampado no rosto o tempo todo. Ela também parecia estar satisfeita com a situação.

-…Bom Yang. Você disse que nos guiaria até as lojas que estariam abertas essa hora. Por favor, nos guie. Ainda temos que voltar pra Beacon antes das 22 para não nos metermos em confusão.- Weiss Tomou a frente e veio perto de Yang. Ela falou com seu tom familiar de autoridade tentando ser ao máximo "casual". Yang apenas rolou os olhos pensando "ok né…" e suspirou.

-Bom, vamos indo então. O centro comercial não fica muito longe daqui.- Yang acenou para todos a seguirem e eles o fizeram. Quando os olhares de Cyan e Yang se encontraram, ela sorriu de forma a flertar com ele, e ele devolveu o sorriso.

-Ah…Ren…Acho que a Olive vai entrar em estado de combustão humana aqui…o que faremos?- Nora sussurrou para Ren enquanto ela olhava Olive e sentia o calor das chamas que vinham do olhar dela. Ren apenas deu de ombros e deu 2 passos para o lado oposto de onde Olive estava.

No caminho, Cyan e Yang guardaram suas motos. Após isso eles seguiram pelas ruas de Vale em direção ao centro da cidade.

No caminho, era possível ver alguns estabelecimentos que haviam sido assaltados por Roman Torchwick e seus capangas. Curiosamente, eles passaram em frente a loja que Ruby havia salvo na noite em que ela conheceu Ozpin e logicamente a garota não parou de falar o quanto ela se sentiu legal em estar realmente lutando por alguém em apuros.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada eles chegaram no seu destino.

Era uma grande construção alta com teto aberto. Parecia um muro cercado, com afrescos e detalhes desenhados para manter a arquitetura de Vale, mas especificamente as casas e prédios domiciliares. Fazia algo parecido com uma praça com vários estabelecimentos por dentro, mas era muito grande e tinha muitas lojas.  
Tinham seguranças por toda parte, todos eles de empresas privadas vindas de Atlas e logicamente, estavam armados. Por sorte, eles eram instruídos a socializar com as pessoas para não deixarem o clima tenso. Afinal, emoções negativas atraiam coisas ruins que tinham garras e presas afiadas.

Weiss olhou em volta e lembrou dos shoppings de Atlas. Eles eram maiores que esse mas ainda assim, sua arquitetura quadrada e moderna demais os deixavam menos charmosos que esse. Olhando mais em volta ela viu que havia uma loja grande exatamente da SDC. Haviam poucas dessas espalhadas por remnant já que o negocio da empresa era vender dust para a revenda.

-Bom galera. Aqui tem de tudo. Lojas de Dust. Mercados de produtos gerais. Alfaiates, lojas de roupas. Muitos restaurantes diferentes e bancos para quem precisar creditar Lien nos cartões.- Yang falou entusiasmada ao virar para olhar para os outros jovens.

-as lojas fecham as 21:00, então podemos ficar até fechar e ainda por cima voltar pra Beacon com folga.

-Legal!- Ruby exclamou enquanto saltava.

-Bom, onde vamos primeiro?- Ela perguntou para todos mas com atenção especial para o seu próprio time.

-Acho valido comprarmos munições e dust. Acredito que essas lojas devem estar com estoque limitado já que as da cidade estão em déficit de Dust.- Weiss comentou.

-Mas aqui deve ta caríssimo também né?- Lila perguntou ligeiramente preocupada.

-Digo…se o dust esta em baixa, a procura é maior que a oferta. Sem contar que aqui…-ela olhou em volta em volta numa mistura de contemplação com a sensação de ser intimidada.

-Aqui deve ser ainda mais caro.- Ela terminou.

-Isso é verdade, Mas ainda assim é nossa única opção.- Blake comentou em tom de desanimo mas concordando com Lila.

-Bom, se preocupem então em comprar as munições, eu cuido do Dust.- Weiss disse sem alterar muito sua voz.

Todos olharam pra ela pensando "O que?".

Weiss apenas fez o sinal com a mão para segui-la.

-Alem de conseguir desconto, eu posso muito bem conseguir uma carga de graça de dust Variado. É Algo que meu pai vem me oferecendo todo mês desde que eu comecei a treinar. Tudo que preciso fazer é pedir. Minha ultima carga nem acabou porque afinal, é impossível acabar com tanto dust mesmo que eu use ele sem estar encapsulado em cartuchos. Eu pegarei essa nova carga e vocês dividam entre si.- Weiss continuou falando enquanto todos a seguiam. Ela tinha um sorriso calmo. Não era comum.

-Você vai dar Dust pra gente?- Ruby perguntou completamente supresa.

\- Hoje, sim. Mas não se acostumem com isso. Vamos dividir minha carga entre o Time RWBY e eu conseguirei um desconto pra vocês JNPR e COOL.- Ela continuou e antes de entrar na loja ela se virou para todos os outros

\- Todos nos precisamos de Dust para continuarmos nossos estudos e os preços estão altíssimos. Se nos ajudarmos, todos vamos conseguir nos manter. É assim que eu penso.- Weiss então cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão. Ela parecia estar um pouco abatida.

-…Não sei o porque você está fazendo isso. Mas de qualquer forma, não importa. Desde que esteja fazendo isso de coração, eu aceito- Olive deu alguns passos a frente e disse sem perder seu comportamento chamativo de sempre.

\- Vou fazer isso porque acho que é o certo a se fazer…eu acho.- Weiss não estava tão certa do que falara. Ainda assim ela estava determinada ao fazer aquilo.

-Olha Weiss…Se seu objetivo é se redimir de qualquer coisa que tenha feito, ou simplesmente um ímpeto de bondade. Saiba que não precisa esquentar com isso. Eu posso ajudar minha equipe com valores.- Cyan se dirigiu a ela e segurou seu ombro. Ele tinha certo tom de insatisfação e desconfiança na voz.

-Olha…eu de fato tenho que pedir desculpas pro Jaune e pra Ruby. Fui insensata e acho que simplesmente dizer "desculpas" não faz diferença alguma. -Weiss exclamou num misto de raiva e chateação.

Ela respirou fundo e se acalmou novamente.

\- A você Cyan…eu não guardo ressentimentos. De certa forma você me provou que eu não sou melhor que ninguém…-Ela se manteve séria e olhava nos olhos de Cyan.

-…Bom, então melhor que seja assim.- Cyan mudou seu humor de desconfiança para um contentamento genuíno e ele abriu um sorriso. Weiss se surpreendeu com isso.

-Bom, já que resolvemos as desavenças, vamos comprar o que precisamos e vamos comer alguma coisa. Eu ainda tenho uma janta grátis pra aproveitar.- Yang exclamou e entrou na loja da SDC sorrindo. Cyan pelo contrario parecia estar infeliz por ser lembrado de que ele perdeu no pedra, papel e tesoura.

Após se abrir para todos, Weiss se sentiu mais leve. Algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Todos de fato estavam mais a vontade perto dela e ainda por cima, ela os ajudaria com as compras.

Assim como ela comentou, RWBY conseguiu uma caixa de dust, avaliada em mais ou meno meses de uso, na faixa, enquanto JNPR e COOL conseguiram um desconto de 60% na mesma, uma para cada time.

-Eu deveria agradecer mas… como você me humilhou, eu acho que a caixa de "gratis" deveria ser nossa…-Jaune falou rindo. Weiss e Pyrrha olharam para ele. A herdeira Schnee tinha escrito na cara "é serio isso?" e a guerreira tinha " Que falta de educação Jaune!"

Jaune perdeu o sorriso e parou de rir ficando branco.

-Gente…era uma piada…sinceramente, você não tem senso de humor não Weiss?- Ele falou meio desconcertado.

Yang riu e deu dois tapinhas nas costas do rapaz.

\- Não tem não cara. Ela é gelo puro. Mas relaxa, eu entendi a piada assim como o resto do pessoal.- Ela disse ainda rindo tanto da piada quanto da situação e foi em direção a Ruby que também ria da situação enquanto ela olhava para Jaune.

Quando todos compraram o dust necessário, os times se reorganizaram e foram rumo as lojas de munição e armamento.

Cada um dos que precisavam de munição, compraram o que lhes faltava e vendo que o carregamento ficaria muito pesado, eles foram até a agencia de entregas que também se localizava no centro comercial. Por sorte, eles tinham direito a entregas gratuitas pelo mês por estudarem em Beacon; isso aliviou o preço de tudo.

RWBY estavam juntas conversando sobre que gostariam de comer enquanto andavam pelo shopping. Foi quando elas se distanciaram dos outros que Yang notou que Ruby estava a olhando com interesse e curiosidade.

-Rubes…porque você Ta me encarando assim?-Ela perguntou confusa e com vontade de sorrir da cara engraçada da Irmã.

-Eu só to curiosa pra saber quando você vai comentar sobre seu encontro secreto com o Cyan.- Ela falou em tom de ironia e escárnio. No entanto Yang não ficou envergonhada com a insinuação.

-Ué Rubes. Não foi um encontro. Na verdade ele me seguiu.- Yang disse calmamente.

-Então ele é igual ao Arc?…Bonitinho mas idiota?- Weiss perguntou séria.

-Não…quero dizer, ele é bonitinho e não é idiota…alias, o Arc não é idiota, ele só é moleque demais ainda….- Yang iniciou confusa mas rapidamente voltou a ficar calma.

-Agora, bonitinho foi você que falou.- Ela continuou com ironia. Ruby e Blake riram e Weiss ficou levemente vermelha.

-Falando serio Yang. Ele te seguiu? Explique isso melhor…-Blake perguntou com um pequeno sorriso interessado.

-Ahh…Estava andando de moto quando ele apareceu com a dele e conversamos um pouco…nos conhecemos melhor... pra falar a verdade e ele é um cara muito legal…Ahh!..- Yang começou a explicar quando uma súbita memória veio a sua mente.

Ela estalou os dedos e olhou para Ruby.

-Engraçado é que ele é filho do Professor Wyatt. Pensando nisso, eu e Rubes somos bem parecidas com ele já que em Sygnal um de nossos professores era nosso Tio e nosso Pai também dava aula lá.- Yang continuou a falar e as reações de cada uma das meninas foi diferente. Ruby sorriu de alegremente, ela provavelmente achou aquilo curioso. Blake levantou as sobrancelhas pensando "hm...". Weiss tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia estar em choque.

A mente da herdeira então cedeu. Por algumas horas, ou melhor, minutos no mundo real, ela andou sem saber pra onde ia; ela apenas seguia o eco das vozes de suas companheiras.

Nada mais importava naquele momento. Um professor de Beacon era de fato um descendente dos Schnee, e acima disso, um garoto ao qual ela tinha como um atual rival era filho dele.

De certa forma, aquilo não era merecia tanto destaque ou pelo menos tanto foco, mas ainda assim, para ela aquilo importava.

Ela continuou caminhando sem prestar atenção no que as outras falaram. O simples pensamento de que alguém de sua família, que parecia menor a cada dia com os ataques da White Fang, lhe era de certa forma atordoante.

Mais tarde, Começou a chover e o teto eletrônico fechou para que não entrasse água no ambiente de compras

RWBY, COOL e JNPR então pararam na praça de alimentação e foram logo buscar suas opções prediletas. Cyan foi arrastado por Yang para seu restaurante preferido e surpreendentemente, não era tão caro quanto ele achou que fosse já que era uma lanchonete bem famosa que Yang sempre visitava e lá ela pediu o maior lanche da casa, o que surpreendeu muito o Garoto.

Blake, Lead, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha e Weiss foram em um outro lugar que servia comidas mais gerais e de diversos lugares diferentes.

Lila, Olive, Ren e Nora foram em um pequeno quiosque que servia comida de Mistral e la eles continuaram a conversar sobre diversos outros assuntos relacionados a sua terra natal.

Os jovens ficaram no shopping por algumas horas. Estava sendo uma noite bem calma e agradável e isso marcou na mente deles, ainda mais, que a estadia em Beacon seria muito boa.

Não demorou muito até que Yang, Cyan, Ren, Nora, Lila e Olive se juntassem a Ruby e os outros no restaurante que estavam, e la eles fariam a saideira antes de voltar, logicamente já programando o próximo passeio em grupo.

Todos eles se juntaram a mesa e continuaram as conversas sobre supérfluos e afins.

A juventude era mesmo uma maravilha.

Pouco tempo depois, duas figuras curiosas entraram no ambiente. Eram dois rapazes.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa aqui, e esperamos até algo suspeito acontecer. Eu to Falando Neptune, a gente vai conseguir pegar eles.- Falou o Rapaz loiro de cabelos dourados, olhos azuis, usando uma camisa ou túnica sem mangas com parte dela aberta para mostrar um pouco de seu peitoral. Usava também um colar com um pingente dourado, uma bermuda jeans com alguns arranhões com uma faixa branca amarrada aonde deveria estar um cinto; a bermuda também tinha uma corrente presa no bolço. Nos pulsos ele usava duas luvas pretas com placas de metal vermelhas. Pendurado na bermuda, ele tinha dois nunchakus vermelhos e dourados. Ele calçava um par de tênis amarelos e pretos; sua canela estava envolta de faixas brancas que pareciam ataduras. Seu traço mais chamativo era sua cauda também dourada como seus cabelos.

-Olha Sun…eu ainda acho difícil algo acontecer nesse shopping. Ele esta totalmente protegido pelos soldadinhos de chumbo de Atlas…A propósito…eu nunca vi você escondendo seu "tanquinho" com sua blusa. Bateu uma vergonha repentina por acaso?- O outro respondeu. Ele tinha cabelos azuis claros e olhos azuis parecidos com o oceano. Usava na cabeça um óculos com lentes amarelas. Vestia uma camisa social com uma gravata preta; por cima vestia um casaco vermelho com fundo preto com uma gola alta. Tinha Luvas presas com fivelas grandes em cada uma das mãos. Vestia uma calca preta com botas pretas e cincas que subiam até o meio da canela e por cima da calça tinha uma espécie de equipamento de proteção. Nas costas ele portava uma grande arma de Fogo que se assemelhava a um rifle de assalto.

-Estamos num restaurante cara, não sou tão sem noção assim.- Sun fez uma careta para o amigo que Riu baixinho para não chamar a atenção ou perder a sua "pose"constante.

Eles se sentaram na mesa ao lado de RWBY, JNPR e COOL.

Uma atendente chegou perto dos Dois e ofereceu dois menus. Eles os pegaram.

-Muito obrigado Moça. Eu vou querer um n.1 com uma vitamina de banana com açúcar mascavo, por favor! - Sun pediu em voz alta com um sorriso estampado no rosto fazendo um sinal de agradecimento com as mãos. A Moça apenas acenou de volta com a cabeça e então olhou para Neptune. Ele sorria para ela e fazia contato visual. A moça ficou levemente vermelha. Sun Olhava para Nep e para a atendente incrédulo até que ele suspirou pensando "eu mereço…"

-Você tem olhos lindos…opa…perdão..me perdi neles por um segundo…bom, eu vou querer um n.9 com uma agua tônica, por favor.- Neptune fez seu pedido com um tom calmo, audível e de forma a fazer as palavras sairem de forma mais compreensível possível. A atendente corou ainda mais e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela então tomou seu rumo até a cozinha para fazer os pedidos.

Aquela altura dos acontecimentos, RWBY, JNPR, COOL Haviam notado os dois.

-Sério que você precisa fazer isso cara?- Sun perguntou meio estressado.

-Isso o Que?- Neptune perguntou de volta.

-Isso, flertar com todo rabo de saia que você vê na rua. Isso ainda vai te dar problemas cara.- Sun comentou enquanto coçava sua orelha esquerda com o dedo mindinho da mão direita.

-Olha…primeiro: eu não flerto, eu simplesmente sou sincero. Comentou sobre o que acho bonito nas mulheres e sou geralmente faço piadas com esse tipo de contexto porque acho que elas quebram ao gelo numa conversa. Segundo: Estamos investigando os White fang não estamos? Se seu palpite estiver certo…- Neptune estava explicando quando Sun levantou a mão interrompendo-o.

-Palpite não…eu tenho provas e indícios de que a White fang vai atacar hoje aqui e eles são todas de origem da força policial e Vale…-Sun falou com impondo sua voz. Neptune acenou positivamente com a cabeça de modo "Ta…que seja…". O laço de Blake mexeu no instante que White fang foi pronunciado

-Como eu estava falando, se você estiver certo, ela provavelmente deve ter observado as pessoas que vinham e vão deste restaurante e shopping. Em outras palavras ela pode ter observado comportamento suspeito e é uma informante em potencial.- Neptune terminou sua explicação mas Sun parecia não acreditar em nada do que ele disse.

-Olha cara, vamos comer e ver como a noite segue ok?…sou solteiro e não devo nada a ninguém e até agora não encontrei alguém especial. Vamos só continuar com sua investigação da White Fang…- Neptune relaxou na cadeira e suspirou mostrando estar levemente tenso.

Blake disfarçadamente olhou para os dois e parecia estar focada na conversa dos dois. Yang notou e se aproximou para ver o que ela está olhando.

-Eu tenho certeza que eles vão invadir aqui. Pensa bem cara, eles tem roubado varias lojas de Dust de porte pequeno…e que aparentemente tem o mesmo dono pelo que eu investiguei…alem disso, O bandido do chapéu coco também tem assaltado muito essas lojas e eu sinto que ambas correntes estão correlacionadas.- Sun comentou e esperou quieto quando a atendente veio com os pedidos feitos. Quando ela saiu e deixou um papel para Neptune, ele usou sua cauda para segurar a caneca da  
vitamina que ele havia pedido. Ele deu um longo gole na bebida.

-Hey Blake…O que foi?- Yang perguntou vendo que sua parceira em nenhum momento tirou o olhar de Sun e Neptune.

Ela continuou quieta.

-Olha só…se você quiser eu posso apresentar vocês dois…- Yang comentou em tom de ironia enquanto segurava o riso.

-Ah…não, Não precisa. Pensei ter ouvido eles falando de um dos livros que eu gostava…ai né..- Blake sorriu calmamente e olhou pra Yang que tinha a expressão de "ta sei…"

-Blake…eu brinco sobre você ta interessado no menino macaco…mas eu não sou surda e ouvi eles falando da White Fang…- Yang mudou rapidamente seu tom para algo mais sério. Blake arregalou os olhos.

-Você está preocupada com eles?- Yang perguntou com um certo pesar na voz.

Blake continuou quieta.

-Eles tem roubado dust por toda Vale e sinceramente, tem causado pânico as pessoas.- Yang continuou e Blake fechou os pulsos com força.

-Eles mudaram Muito…Digo…eu pesquisei sobre o movimento e simpatizava com eles antigamente. Direitos iguais para Faunus e Humanos é uma causa justa…mas essa mudança radical de comportamento é errada.- Blake falou demonstrando certa raiva em sua voz. Yang estranhou aquilo.

-Pense Bem Neptune…Eles assaltaram um trem de Carga da SDC, que estava protegida por soldados e Mechanoids Atlesianos. De acordo com os Dados que eu consegui juntar, foram apenas 2 membros de elite que o fizeram. O que os impediriam de invadir um shopping center vigiados por alguns guardas armados?- Sun continuou falando e Tanto Yang Quanto Blake prestavam atenção e suas palavras.

-Faz sentido…De qualquer forma. Se acontecer o que faremos?- Neptune perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de sua agua tônica.

-Vamos chamar socorro, combate-los e tentar prende-los.- Sun falou de forma calma. Neptune apenas levantou as sobrancelhas pensando "como se fosse simples assim".

Blake então voltou sua atenção para a mesa percebendo que todos estavam despreocupados e que nenhum deles estava em posse de suas armas.

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago.

-Blake, Ta tudo bem?- Yang Perguntou fazendo-a garota de laço olhar para ela e pegar de canto de olho Cyan, Que estava encarando-a seriamente.

Mais uma vez o laço de Blake tremeu. Ela tinha certeza que ele havia visto.

Foi então que uma grande explosão ecoou pelo shopping vindo do portão da área de serviço do local. De la, duas vans surgiram e abriram suas portas traseiras. De dentro saíram vários homens e mulheres. Parte deles estava usando ternos pretos com camisetas vermelhas e chapeis. Outros vestiam roupas cinzas com placas de armaduras e mascaras de feras parecidas com grimms. A ultima mulher a sair de uma das vans Usava um macacão preto, mostrando muito de suas pernas e de seus braços, Tinha em uma das mãos algo que parecia um revolver mas sem um cano de saida, e sim uma ponta ou uma lamina fina como uma tapieira dividida em sessões. Ela tinha cabelo Ruivo e usava uma mascara com chifres.

RWBY, JNPR, COOL, Sun e Neptune se levantaram. Logo após as Luzes se apagaram e a gritaria começou. Tiros foram ouvidos por toda a extensão do shopping e dentro do restaurante, dava pra ouvir as pessoas se jogando no chão.

-QUAL A IDÉIA AGORA SUN?- Neptune pegou sua arma e a ligou. Ela acenou diversas luzes vindas do equipamento elétrico da arma. Seu óculos também estava aceso e agora estava em seu rosto.

-VAMOS TIRAR OS CIVIS DAQUI!- Sun gritou ao bater uma forte palma em um sinal de mãos. Logo após traz figuras de luz surgiram com sua mesma silhueta, iluminando o espaço da loja.

Uma barulheira infernal de gritaria tiros, vidro quebrando e outros afins eram escutados perto da área da Sdc. Weiss estava fervendo de Raiva. Ela conseguia ouvir a atendendo clamando por socorro. Algo ruim aconteceria com ela.

O clone de Luz de Sun chegou perto de RWBY, JNPR e COOL iluminando-os todos.

-Precisamos sair daqui! Vocês estão em perigo e vamos chamar as autoridades. Sigam meu clone e eles os guiara até a saída. Vamos cuidar daqui por enquanto!- Sun falou em tom de autoridade. Estendendo a Mão para Blake e Weiss que estavam perto uma das outras.

-Podemos ajudar!- Ruby foi quem falou levantando puxando o scroll de um dos bolsos.

Yang se levantou e ativou Ember celica, surpreendendo Sun.

-Somos estudantes de Caça! Podemos ajudar. Ela falou seria e determinada.

Jaune parecia apavorado e Pyrrha estava ao seu lado vendo tudo.

No mesmo instante dois membros da White Fang surgiram com motos serras e vieram em direção dos jovens.

Neptune rapidamente atirou com uma rajada de energia em um deles que voou longe. O outro atacou Sun que desviou de uma série de golpes até atingi-lo com um chute e um de seus nunchakus diretamente no maxilar do homen que caiu duro no Chão.

-N…Não enxergamos nada. Não temos como lutar no escuro!- Jaune gritou desesperado.

-Calma Jaune, nos sabemos disso mas não vai adiantar nos desesperamos.- Pyrrha falou tentando manter a calma.

-O pior é que estamos sem nossas Armas.- Ren falou preocupado e tenso.

Todos continuaram a falar sobre como poderiam tirar as pessoas e agir naquela situação, mas ninguém havia chegado numa solução. Foi nesse momento que Jaune respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para pensar.

-ARMAS! Os armários moveis! Vamos chamar nossas armas e programa-los para atingir aqui no shopping! Eles vão partir o teto e teremos assim alguma luz!- Jaune falou em voz alta e todos pararam. Era uma ideia brilhante.

-Mas e a chuva?- Weiss Perguntou.

-Vai dificultar tanto para nos quanto para eles.- Ruby respondeu preparando seu Scroll.

-O teto é feito de uma liga metálica que parece ser densa. Precisam chamar todas ao mesmo tempo para que o impacto consiga quebrar o teto.- Cyan falou e todos ficaram receosos com o plano.

-Arc fez um bom apontamento, Mas precisamos ter certeza que os desarmados vão conseguir combater.- Lead falou ao pegar um de seus revolveres em sua bota.

-O importante é a luz, Não temos como combater no escuro.- Olive continuou. Todos concordaram.

Weiss então levantou afobada.

-Vamos usar as técnicas de Combate com infusão de aura de forma mais esquiva. É nossa melhor opção!- Weiss falou fazendo todos ficarem quietos novamente.

Ruby Abriu um sorriso.

-Isso! quem esta armado enfrenta os caras maus, Quem não esta segue caminho para ligar as luzes e abrir o teto! Depois chamamos nossas armas e entramos em combate.- Ela exclamou com um entusiasmo que não cabia na situação perigosa do momento.

Sun e Neptune ficaram parados e se olharam.

-Talvez não precisaremos chamar as autoridades…- Neptune comentou enquanto olhava os outros Jovens.

-o…ok.- Sun murmurou.

-Hey! Garoto da cauda engraçada! e você do rifle! Vamos precisar de toda ajuda!- Yang falou e os garotos acenaram positivamente.

* * *

Logo após a discussão breve, os jovens então saíram da loja. 2 clones de luz, Cyan, Yang, Sun, e Lead correram em direção aos membros da White Fang carregando Dust roubado da loja.

A meia luz gerada pelo clone de Sun, eles começaram a trocar socos, chutes e Tiros.

Cyan e Yang nocautearam 3 membros juntos enquanto Sun e seus clones enfrentavam mais 6. Lead ao longe atirava de pontos aonde os Soldados não sabiam da onde vinham o tiro.

Enquanto eles os ocupavam, Outros dois Clones, Neptune, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Lila e Olive seguiam um caminho que dava em direção a sessão de controle elétrico do Shopping.

-Assim que vocês chegarem a sala de controle eu volto pra ajudar Sun e os outros. Façam o mesmo quando estiverem com suas Armas. O principal é tirar os civis daqui. Vamos precisar dar atenção pra isso.- Neptune falou enquanto ele e os outros se esgueiravam em um dos corredores da área restrita do Shopping. Ele converteu seu rifle para uma lança e a lamina da mesma brilhou com arcos elétricos emanando da sua borda azul.

-E a loja de Dust? E os funcionários dela?- Weiss Perguntou nervosa.

-Eles também são civis, já os produtos eu não sei se conseguiremos manter a integridade.- Ele respondeu olhando para a a herdeira.

-Mas fique calma. Uma garota tão bonita como você não deveria se estressar.- Ele a cortejou e ela reagiu numa mistura de vergonha, ter gostado do elogio e nervosismo.

-Olha! Eu sou uma caçadora antes de ser uma garota!- Ela impôs a voz mas Neptune tapou sua boca com a mão.

-...Eu sei...por isso você deve manter a calma...- Ele então apontou com a cabeça para o corredor e todos os Jovens caçadores ouviram outros membros da White Fang falando.

-Eu não queria ofender você. Desculpe-me.- Ele falou e tirou a mão da boca de Weiss que realmente estava mais calma. Ela acenou positivamente para ele, o perdoando.

-Vamos lá.- Neptune então seguiu pelo corredor rapidamente atacando os dois membros da White Fang com sua lança eletrocutando um e jogando o outro pra longe em um único movimento que fez a arma girar. Os capangas desmaiaram e O jovens tinham livre acesso aos controles das funcionalidades elétricas do lugar.

-Bom, vocês sabem mexer com isso?- Neptune perguntou. Nenhum deles sabia.

-Precisamos procurar algo como um interruptor eu acho. - Lila falou ao tomar a frente e procurar no painel por algum botão.

-E se apertarmos todos?- Nora sugeriu como quem não quer nada. Todos olharam pra ela e depois se entreolharam.

* * *

No saguão principal do shopping, Yang e os outros ainda estavam em combate, cada um deles tendo que lidar com múltiplos membros da White Fang.

Foi nesse momento que num único instante, todos os alarmes silenciosos e não silenciosos do Prédio foram acionados, junto com as luzes e outras funções elétricas como sirenes e alarmes de incêndio. Tudo ficou muito mais confuso. Logo após, o teto móvel abriu e a chuva começou a atingir o chão do ambiente que antes estava seco.

Sun que estava enfrentando 3 membros da White Fang, usou da água no chão para derruba-los mais facilmente, só que logo após de seu feito, ele quase foi atingido por uma lamina que veio em sua direção como uma bala. Por sorte ele desviou e logo emendou um tiro de de seu nunchaku que virou um revolver no mesmo momento. Ele não havia acertado nada no entanto.

-O qu...- Antes que ele pudesse terminar a pergunta ele foi atingido com um golpe no queixo e assim ele foi lançado pra cima até atingir o chão.

Sentindo o queixo, ele se levantou.

-Traidor da sua própria raça...- A voz falou. Sun fechou os olhos e começou a respirar fundo.

-Ousa atrapalhar nossos pla...- Agora a dona da voz que foi atingida por um golpe e logo em seguida um chute giratório que a lançou pra traz. Como mágica, ela surgiu no lugar. Ela estava camuflada de alguma forma.

Antes que ela voltasse a raciocinar, Sun a terminou com uma série de golpes com seus nunchakus, juntando-os em um grande bastão. Ele então invocou um clone de luz e com ajuda ele, ele se impulsionou para dar um forte chute que a lançou contra a parede. Ela atingiu-a e caiu no chão desacordada.

\- Da próxima vez não se esconda. Covarde.- Sun falou em tom de triunfo e escárnio e fez um "high-five" com seu clone que desapareceu na hora.

Yang Que enfrentava alguns outros homens da White Fang, reconheceu que os homens de terno que estavam juntos a eles eram "velhos conhecidos dela". Todos eles Trabalhavam para Junior Xiong.

Um dos capangas que estava com caixas de Dust carregando um dos carros, notou a loira dos cabelos de chama.

-Ah não cara...- Ele falou e Yang apenas franziu as sobrancelhas dizendo "você só pode estar de brincadeira com minha cara".

Ela foi atras deles e um dos capangas fugiu gritando para os outros nem tentarem. Ela acertou os outros 2 com golpes rápidos e certeiros em seus rostos e eles caíram duros no chão automaticamente.

Mais membros da White Fang então entraram pelo mesmo lugar de onde os carros haviam entrado, todos eles já armados alvejando Cyan, Yang e Sun.

Ela então correu para algum lugar aonde ele pudesse se proteger e Cyan foi com Ela. Sun se protegeu em outro lugar.

-Eai azulzinho, qual é o plano?- Yang perguntou com a voz tensa mas sorrindo.

-azulzinho? Olha, meu cabelo é natural, não é igual ao o do azul neon "cheguei" não... Se for me dar um apelido me chama de "Azulzão".- Cyan por outro lado parecia desgostoso. Ele não achou o apelido engraçado.

-Assim vai parecer que eu to falando de outra coisa que não você...- Yang então sorriu ironicamente tentando segurar o riso.

Cyan não aguentou e abriu um sorriso largo e riu.

-Você não presta...- ele sussurrou.

-Eu sei, mas agora falando sério. Algum Plano?- Ela rapidamente mudou de uma voz calma para seu tom sério novamente. Ela se desviou de um tiro que veio em sua direção e que quase pegou em seu cabelo. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

-Se tivesse pegado no meu bebe eu ia trucidar eles todos...- Ela esbravejou por entre os dentes ao abrir os olhos que agora estavam rubros. Cyan olhava pra ela pensando "...o que aconteceu com você?...".

-Bom...não temos como lidar com eles sozinhos, mas o teto já esta aberto e a qualquer momento...- Antes que Cyan terminasse, um grito de combate fino e estridente soou pelo campo o barulho de varias pessoas caindo no chão ou então sendo atingidas veio logo depois.

Ao olharem quem era, Yang e Cyan viram, Nora socando e chutando vários soldados da White Fang enquanto raios circundavam seu corpo.

No mesmo instante, 7 armários de Beacon vieram voando e entraram na área do shopping pela entrada do teto. Cada um de seus donos veio até ele desviando de certos ataques e defletindo outros usando de aura.

Ao pegar suas armas, Cada um se preparou e se uniu para entrar em Combate.

Yang e Cyan se juntaram a eles e todos eles perceberam que os membros da Whitefang ficaram acuados.

Os jovens correram para o embate e cada um deles enfrentou 1 ou dois membros rasos da White fang, Lead e Neptune seguiram seus caminhos para retirar os civis do ambiente de batalha e eles o fizeram com sucesso.

Pouco tempo depois as forças policiais chegaram juntos a caçadores vindos de Beacon. Era Wyatt e Glynda.

O assalto havia sido interrompido com sucesso e alguns dos membros da White Fang conseguiram fugir junto a outros capangas de Junior Xiong

* * *

Enquanto todos descansavam, Wyatt e Glynda vieram em direção aos estudantes primeiramente verificando se todos estavam bem.

Wyatt ficou aliviado ao ver que todos estavam a salvo, mas Glynda por outro lado estava tensa.

-Já é a segunda vez que pego você, Senhorita Rose, em uma situação perigosa. Vejo que agora você teve companhia pelo menos.- Ela falou parecendo estar preocupada e nervosa.

-Eu juro senhorita Goodwitch, eu não gosto simplesmente de esbarrar em confusões. Elas aparecem no meu caminho!- Ruby falou assustada e com medo da professora "delegada".

-Está tudo bem Glynda. Tenho certeza que Ruby não tinha intenção de simplesmente caçar membros da White Fang.- Wyatt falou tocando Glynda em seu ombro. Ela relaxou e respirou fundo.

-...Espero que tenha razão...- Ela falou colocando seu óculos no lugar com a ponta dos dedos.

-A proposito...- Wyatt falou com tom curioso enquanto olhava Sun e Neptune com uma das Membros da White Fang amarrada. A mesma que Sun havia nocauteado.

-Quem são vocês rapazes e quem é essa agente da WF?- Wyatt perguntou dando alguns passos em direção a eles.

-Eu sou Sun Wukong Senhor, e esse é Neptune Vasilias. Somos alunos do Segundo ano de Haven. Estamos em nosso período livre de estagio e viemos para Vale para investigar os pequenos casos envolvendo a White Fang. Esses são nossos Documentos.- Sun em pose respeitosa, sem largar a corda que segurava Ilia, a qual ele estava segurando com sua cauda, Pegou seu scroll e projetou as inscrições em Haven e no Estagio de investigação. Neptune fez o Mesmo.

Wyatt os olhou ainda sério, lendo linha a linha, e depois sorriu pensando "essas crianças..."

-Pois bem. Estão em serviço. Ainda acho curioso como conseguiram permissão para vir pra Vale, mas isso não é da minha conta...Bom, se vocês estavam os investigando, acredito que tinham um palpite que eles atacariam aqui e por isso estavam no Shopping, correto?- Wyatt perguntou com tom de ironia mas sem desrespeitar os garotos.

-Bom...sim...- Sun estava envergonhado.

-Mas nos tentamos avisar as autoridades...a questão é que eles nem nos deram ouvidos. Então pensamos em tentar impedi-los ou então segura-los no ambiente até que as autoridades chegassem para provarmos que estávamos falando sério...digo, caso o assalto acontecesse.- Ele sorriu meio sem graça e coçou a cabeça.

-Entendo...desvalorizaram suas investigações. É uma pena.- Wyatt sabia que eles estavam falando a verdade tendo em mente que a força policial da área era regida por forças atlesianas.

-Nos chamaram de Detetives mirins...- Neptune falou com certo pesar.

-Detetives JRs seria melhor acredito eu...-Wyatt sorriu e deu dois tapinhas nas costas de cada um dos rapazes que riram alegres.

-Bom, ainda assim eles deveram se reportar para Beacon e a força policial de Vale...e se não me engano, acredito que vocês possam se estabelecer em Beacon, não é mesmo Glynda?- Wyatt falou e se virou para Glynda para fazer contato visual. Ela acenou positivamente.

-Só precisamos verificar se há quartos de visita livres. Vou verificar assim que chegarmos em Beacon e avisarei-os pelo Scroll.- Glynda respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Sun e Neptune abriram um sorriso largo.

-Não vou ter que pagar por Hotel!- Neptune exclamou e junto a Sun eles fizeram um "high five"que ecoou pelo shopping. RWBY, JNPR e COOL riram bastante.

Todos estavam alegres. De certa formas haviam feito novos amigos e teriam mais pessoas para interagir.

No entanto Yang havia notado algo em especifico. Blake estava muito tensa e olhando para a agente da White Fang presa.

-Blake... esta tudo be...- Um barulho de explosão e uma cortina de fumaça a interrompeu.

\- NOSSA LUTA NÃO ACABARA FACILMENTE!- A voz da prisioneira soou por entre a fumaça.

Wyatt olhou para onde Sun e Neptune estavam e ambos estavam no chão feridos.

-VAMOS ACABAR COM A SUPREMACIA HUMANA PELA RAIZ! OS SCHNEE PARAGARÃO!- ela gritou novamente e a fumaça se dissipou quando um barulho de uma aeronave vindo pelo alto invadiu o ambiente.

Todos os caçadores no ambiente olharam para a fonte sonora da Voz e do Barulho e viram que ela estava na aero nave já solta.

-VAMOS ACABAR COM OS HUMANOS E PRINCIPALMENTE COM AQUELES QUE NOS TRAÍRAM!- Ela gritou mais uma vez, todos prepararam suas Armas, menos uma delas...Blake.

A nave voou pra longe e o barulho cessou. Sons de sirene dos carros policiais foram ouvidos e provavelmente eles foram tentar persegui-la.

Wyatt olhou a sua volta e percebeu que Blake estava imóvel e tensa, soando frio.

Blake olhou lentamente para ele e seus olhos se encontraram.

Ela conseguia ler nos olhos do professor "eu sei de tudo..."

A Noite que parecia calma, acabou com o brilho da lua refletindo nos olhos assustados de Blake...

A noite não acabou nada bem.


	9. Memórias, passado, presente

Capitulo 9 - Memórias, passado e presente.

* * *

Blake estava sentada numa pequena cadeira em frente a uma mesa, dentro de uma sala escura e claustrofóbica.

A unica luz vinha de cima, e ela era fraca e não ajudava o ambiente.

-Realmente precisamos ficar nesse ambiente Noir?- Glynda perguntou nervosa.

-A sala não é nossa Glynda. Infelizmente não temos como sair daqui antes de terminar isso.- Ozpin respondeu.

-Isso...é muito desagradável...-Wyatt exclamou massageando a têmpora esquerda de seu rosto.

Blake continuou cabisbaixa. Ela estava triste e desmotivada.

Ozpin suspirou.

-Senhorita Belladonna. Sei que isso é difícil...mas ainda assim, para te ajudar, preciso que você fale conosco...-Ozpin pediu para a garota que pela primeira vez em todo o período que estavam lá, olhou para o professor.

-Você não será expulsa Blake, Posso te garantir isso se você cooperar conosco.- Ele continuou. Blake acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Vamos do começo então...Porque você mentiu em seu registro? Porque esconder quem você realmente é?- Ozpin perguntou com sua voz calma tentando ser o mais doce e paciente possível.

-...Porque não queria que as pessoas me vissem pelo que eu tenho de Fauno...achei que seria melhor me apresentar como mais um...- Blake respondeu, falando baixo.

-Sei que não era sua intenção Blake...mas isso é assumir que todos os Seres humanos são racistas...basicamente você _também foi preconceituosa_...-Wyatt se inseriu no assunto. Blake, surpresa, arregalou os olhos.

-Nos entendemos o porque de você pensar assim, mas ainda assim, Beacon é um lugar aonde atitudes como essa, O racismo, é severamente punido, desde que seja relatado a nos professores.- Glynda foi quem falou dessa vez, tocando o ombro da garota que não reagiu.

-Isso não é de tanta importância assim sendo sincero...só acho que deveria ser mais honesta com as pessoas de agora em diante...mas o que realmente importa, tanto pra nos como pra todos que estão em volta de você, é a seguinte pergunta...você era membro da White fang?- Ozpin falou espaçadamente e devagar. Ele já sabia a resposta no momento que Ambos se olharam nos olhos.

-...Sim...- Blake respondeu, fazendo todos ficarem mais tensos inclusive quem estava fora da sala, numa outra sala. Um espaço de observação aonde os policiais de Vale estavam gravando toda a conversa. La dentro também estavam outras 3 Pessoas.

Ruby, Yang e Weiss estavam atônitas. Weiss cerrou os pulsos e grunhou com raiva.

-Como ela pode nos enganar assim? Essa maldita é uma terrorista!...- Weiss bateu o pé e esbravejou as palavras. Yang e Ruby olharam para ela tão nervosas quanto.

-Calma-ae Weiss...não é bem assim...- Yang falou tão nervosa quanto Weiss. Ela não conseguiria acreditar que Blake era uma criminosa ou foi.

-Você esta exagerando Weiss. Blake não faria algo como o que aconteceu no shopping. E mesmo que ela tivesse feito parte da White Fang, ela não faz mais...-Ruby tentou acalma-la pegando em sua Mão. No entanto Weiss puxou sua mão com força. Lagrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis claros dela.

-Não importa Ruby! Ela fazia parte do grupo que atacou minha família! Primos meus que não tinham nada haver com as minas de Dust ou a SDC foram mortos e feridos por eles! Atendentes de lojas! Inocentes foram feridos por Pura maldade!- Weiss esbravejou novamente. Ruby, assustada, deu um passo pra trás E Yang tomou sua Frente.

Mais um silencio perdurou por ambas as salas.

-...Então você saiu do movimento? desertou a White Fang?- Wyatt foi quem perguntou. Ruby, Yang e Weiss olharam para o vidro que mostrava a sala aonde os outros estavam.

-...Sim...-Blake respondeu.

-Por que você desertou então?...-Wyatt Perguntou novamente.

Blake levantou a cabeça novamente olhando nos olhos do Professor. Uma série de memórias e lembranças vieram a sua cabeça. Memórias de Sua infância e de sua família. Das pessoas que eles ajudaram e das historias que ouvira vindas dessas pessoas.

Ela respirou fundo. Levantou as mãos até sua Cabeça e retirou seu laço, revelando um par de pequenas orelhas felinas. Elas se moveram como se estivessem se esticando para relaxar, já que o laço devia incomodar.

-Meu pai fundou a White Fang...e ela não era um grupo terrorista. Lutávamos por direitos, por igualdade, por Justiça.- Blake respondeu elevando a voz.

-Cresci em Menagerie em meio a diversos Faunus que foram agredidos, violentados, escravizados e que tinham passado por muitas coisas mais. Eu, junto a minha família, participei de diversos protestos, congressos, discursos, todos em nome dos Faunus. No entanto, aqueles que eram contra nos, continuavam a nos agredir, continuavam a nos diminuir, e fomos forçados a nos defender. Foi assim que aprendi a Lutar, Após conhecer meu antigo Mestre Adam Taurus.- Ela continuou. Uma vez que mencionou o nome de Seu mestre, Wyatt cerrou os pulsos. Por sorte, ninguém havia visto.

-Conforme continuávamos a ser reprimidos, passamos a precisar ter um braço mais forte e foi o que fizemos. Com todo nosso esforço, conseguimos melhorar a situação dos nossos, em questão de trabalho e direitos, mas ainda assim, pessoas continuavam a nos ver como inferiores. Foi quando membros do movimento passaram a querer agir de forma mais rebelde e meu pai se ausentou da liderança, não querendo estar relacionados as atividades que o grupo passou a fazer.- Ao terminar ela suspirou e olhou para baixo, abatida.

-Eu não quis parar...Meu mestre havia me convencido que ainda precisávamos agir...e eu o segui até Vale, sob ordens da Nova lider Sienna Khan. Aqui, passamos a fazer protestos mais ativos. Roubávamos Dust para causar déficits nas empresas aos quais tínhamos provas de trabalho escravo Fauno. Deixávamos nossa marca nos lugares, atacamos as minas para libertar os escravos, passamos a causar medo...e de certa forma isso estava ajudando nossas causa.- Blake parecia estar ficando cada vez mais triste com a historia que ela mesmo estava contando.

-mas...tudo mudou quando comecei a ouvir rumores de que alguns de nossos grupos estavam violentando pessoas, torturando outras, todas que simplesmente estavam trabalhando nas lojas, nos trens de carregamento...Soldados que podiam muito bem ser simpatizantes ou precisavam do emprego acima de suas ideologias, por terem família ou qualquer coisa mais importante...Eu ajudei Adam em um assalto a trem e destruímos uma leva de Dust e ele disse que ia destruiu todo o trem, e que queria destruir a tripulação, mais os passageiros que estavam nos vagões comum do trem...Eu...- Ela tinha a voz chorosa. Começou a chorar e olhou pra baixo.

-Eu...não sabia mais em que acreditar...estava participando de ataques criminosos...ia ser parte de um assassinato em massa de pessoas que não tinham nada haver com nossos agressores ou que simplesmente eram incapazes de fazer alguma coisa contra...eu lembrei do meu pai tentando me explicar tudo isso antes eu saísse de casa... mas eu fui burra demais e me deixei seduzir por um homem que acredita ser um herói enquanto ele queria apenas vingança.- Ela continuou a chorar. Ela não mudou o tom sério e chateado de sua voz.

-...eu deixei ele pra tras, trai o movimento e fugi pra me esconder...Eu queria sim lutar pelos meus, mas não ferindo pessoas inocentes...foi quando eu decidi usar minhas habilidades pra algo útil, pra ser uma caçadora, não uma assassina...mas não tinha como sem esconder meu passado... e Eu me sinto uma inútil porque...porque o movimento que eu acreditava foi transformando em uma maquina de violência e sozinha eu não posso fazer nada...- Ela então parou.

Na outra sala, as 3 companheiras de Blake mantiveram-se atônitas. Weiss principalmente. Tudo que ela havia dito passado poucos minutos voltou a cabeça dela como uma bala. Mais lagrimas escorreram e essas não eram de raiva, mais sim de um misto de angustia e arrependimento. Ruby e Yang olharam para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Elas sabiam o que Weiss estava pensando.

Wyatt parecia tão chateado quanto ela. Ele se Ajoelhou e tocou o ombro dela.

-Você me lembra alguém que conheci quando tinha sua idade...ela também teve que fazer escolhas difíceis...Você é forte Blake, tenha certeza disso.-Ele falou e Blake olhou pra ele confusa.

\- Senhorita Belladonna. Sua atitude foi muito nobre, e eu admiro que tenha percebido que estava tomando o caminho errado e assim mudou seu objetivo...mas ainda assim, você tem um passado criminal...- Ozpin falou e lentamente se levantou. Blake arregalou os olhos assustada.

-...e por isso entrara no programa de proteção e continuara a estudar em Beacon...Ozpin falou e sorriu, Assim como Ruby e Yang na sala de observação.

-...para observação...- Ele terminou e olhou para janela como se estivesse olhando Ruby diretamente nos olhos. Ele piscou para ela.

Blake não conseguia acreditar. Ela só caiu a ficha quando Ozpin abriu a porta e lhe ofereceu a Saída.

Os 3 professores saíram e logo após veio Blake que estava fazendo o laço no cabelo novamente.

A porta da outra sala abriu e Ruby veio correndo para abraça-la. Yang veio logo após.

Ozpin , Glynda e Wyatt sorriram vendo aquilo.

Weiss venho logo após.

Yang e Ruby soltaram Blake.

Weiss olhou fundo no olho da outra garota.

\- Aconteceu muita coisa em pouco tempo...- Ela falou ainda com a voz tremula.

-Mas o que importa é...se você realmente quer fazer a coisa certa...não esconda as coisas de nós de novo...- Ela falou ainda engasgando, mas sem perder a pose e sua sobriedade. Blake respondeu balançando a cabeça, ainda sentindo-se mal por ter escondido algo como isso da escola e de pessoas as quais, mesmo em pouco tempo, ela sentiu que podia confiar.

-Bom, vamos voltar para a escola agora. Já está tarde e vocês tem que voltar pra escola.- Glynda falou ao tomar rumo a frente as Alunas. Elas a seguiram mas Wyatt e Ozpin ficaram pra trás.

Eles as olharam até que tornassem no outro corredor e saíssem de seu campo de visão.

-O que devemos fazer agora?- Wyatt perguntou tenso.

Ozpin fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Fale com Qrow... Ele precisa voltar pra Vale para nos ajudar a encontrar a célula extra da WF que esta atuando aqui...Se Sienna não tem noção do que está acontecendo, que ela seja avisada então.- Ozpin respondeu olhando para Wyatt que concordou com as ordens e já retirava o Scroll do bolso.

Ambos então foram em direção a Saída.

A noite havia sido muito longa e eles também precisavam de descanso. Ozpin principalmente.

Ele tinha que tentar dormir para por os pensamentos no lugar, ainda assim, aquilo dava a ele uma sensação estranha. Uma mistura de _Déjà vu_ com uma agonia de querer saber se essa sensação era real ou não.

* * *

Depois daquela noite, tudo seguiu normal. Os dias passaram e as aulas seguiam diariamente mostrando mais matérias e conteúdos

RWBY, JNPR e COOL se encontravam durante as aulas e conversavam. Blake havia pedido para o resto de sua equipe falar sobre seu passado com mais ninguém de JNPR e COOL e que ela pessoalmente planejava fazer isso.

Ainda assim, muita fofoca se espalhou falando de como 3 times de primeiranistas impediram um ataque da White Fang.

O almoço foi bem calmo também. Os jovens conversavam mais e trocavam informações sobre as aulas.

Foi numa situação bem cômica que um time do segundo ano, o time CFVY, se apresentou durante um desses almoços. A líder, Coco Adel, disse que gostaria de saber quem eram os estrelinhas da carne nova, e sua parceira, Velvet, ficou tirando fotos de todos eles enquanto comiam.

Ruby sentiu um estranho frio na barriga ao lembrar do blog que Yang mostrou pra ela no primeiro dia.

CFVY deixou claro que tem interesse em lutarem com todos os 3 times, no entanto o clima escolar não fora tão quebrado. Era um desafio esportivo quase.

A semana chegou a seu fim com todos os jovens exaustos. Todos eles ainda estavam se acostumando com o ritmo escolar e de fato, eles perceberam o porque Beacon é a melhor academia dentre as outras 3.

Blake havia decidido que contaria aos outros sobre sua situação no fim de semana, durante seu tempo de pausa. Suas parceiras a apoiaram e assim marcaram uma nova reunião.

-Blake. Eu sei que você está fazendo isso mais para mostrar-se como transparente com os outros. Mas ainda assim, eu tenho que te perguntar...Você tem mais algo em mente?-Yang perguntou sentando-se ao seu Lado, tocando o ombro da colega.

-Não sei dizer Yang...No momento quero fazer como o Diretor Ozpin disse...alem também de que algo que o professor Wyatt comentou me deixou pensativa.- Blake falou cabisbaixa.

Yang lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Cyan e do que ele havia lhe falado de sua mãe. Logo após veio o comentário que Wyatt fez durante o depoimento de Blake.

-Entendo...- Ela falou ao se levantar.

-Mas eu também estou frustrada. Estou vendo o movimento em que eu cresci envolvida se tornando um grupo de terroristas e eu não posso fazer nada...ainda menos nessa situação de observação...eu só acho que contar pra eles...explicar essa situação toda me faça sentir melhor comigo mesma.- Ao terminar ela suspirou. Yang veio até ela e tocou seu ombro tenra.

-Minha mãe sempre dizia pra mim eu passei a dizer pra Ruby, que devemos sempre fazer aquilo que sentimos ser o certo. Meu conselho pra você é o mesmo.- Yang falou sorrindo pra Blake, que estava boquiaberta sem saber que dizer.

-Obrigada...- Ela falou sorrindo ainda meio incomodada consigo mesma.

-Fique calma...Eu sei o quanto deve estar sendo complicado pra você. Mas ficar travada assim só vai te piorar.- Yang falou em tom de Ironia. Blake apenas sorriu de canto de Boca.

-...alias...cade a Weiss e a Ruby?- Yang perguntou e no mesmo momento Ruby e Weiss entraram no quarto, ambas discutindo algum assunto sobre ataques combinados.

\- O Nome do nosso golpe vai Ser WhiteRose. Você cria aquele glifo com dust de gelo e eu atiro por ele fazendo um grande tiro de gelo que congela o inimigo!- Ruby exclamou entusiasmada Levantando os braços pro alto. Weiss apenas rolou os olhos.

-Não sei o que é pior, o nome ou a sua lógica de física...- Ela riu de canto de boca e tinha um tom de ironia na voz. Ruby baixou os braços automaticamente e olhou para Weiss com a expressão de quem pensava "estraga prazeres".

-É só um nome...e pfffff... Física?- Ela perguntou rolando os olhos também. Yang e Blake riram.

Após mais algumas horas, a noite chegou e RWBY não estava mais usando seu uniforme escolar, mas sim estavam com roupas comuns.

JNPR e COOL chegaram no quarto de RWBY e após alguns minutos, Blake iniciou sua explicação de tudo que havia ocorrido naquela noite e sobre seu passado.

As expressões de cada um eram muito variadas e mudavam a cada vez que ela falava sobre um aspecto mais absurdo de sua historia. O ponto positivo disso tudo, era que todos eles se mantiveram atentos a todo momento. Jaune era o que mais perguntava e parecia completamente maravilhado com aquele enredo de quadrinhos que era a historia de Blake.

Ao terminar a historia o clima parecia ter ficado levemente mais tenso.

-Bom...então eu entendo agora o porque meu pai pediu que eu me mantive-se atento sobre você. Ele provavelmente queria ver alguém que pudesse testemunhar a seu favor caso o pior acontece-se.- Cyan falou serio olhando para baixo. Blake ficou muito surpresa com o que ele disse.

-...O que nos importa é que você esta lutando pelo que é certo. Mas ainda assim, acho que você deveria não deixar coisas assim escondidas de pessoas de confiança ou daqueles que precisam saber delas da próxima vez. Esse tipo de informação pode afetar muita coisa dentro do Reino e principalmente dentro da escola.- Pyrrha falou olhando a sua volta. todos concordaram com olhares e acenos com a cabeça.

-E é melhor não espalharmos isso também. Não seria nada legal.- Jaune pensou em voz alta. Todos também concordaram.

-...Olha, não querendo ser do contra. Mas você disse que tá super insatisfeita com essa situação...você tem algum plano por acaso?- Olive foi quem perguntou em tom de curiosidade.

-...não sei...Estou de mãos atadas e a White Fang basicamente muda de esconderijos pelos pontos em que ela se mantém. Não sabemos nada mais do que o interesse por Dust deles...e sozinha não conseguirei nada.- Blake comentou insatisfeita com a situação ao qual ela se referia.

-Querida...você não iria sozinha é claro. A gente pode te ajudar desde que você tenha um plano.- Olive falou rolando os olhos.

-Mas isso seria quebrar regras diretas da direção de Beacon.- Weiss e Lila exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-E?...-Olive continuou em tom de Deboche.

-As vezes uma teimosia pode fazer a diferença positiva...aqueles dois que estavam no shopping talvez possam nos ajudar...- Lead comentou.

-Eles estão em Beacon também. Só procurar por eles.- Nora foi quem falou. ela sorria como sempre.

RWBY ficaram atônitas com aquela situação. Blake acreditava que todos ficariam tristes ou até mesmo desconfiados dela, mas pelo contrario, eles estavam querendo ajuda-la.

-Meu pai não aprovaria uma atitude dessas...- Cyan comentou serio e tenso.

-... mas eu sei como Blake se sente. Minha mão foi da White Fang antiga e ela não era uma terrorista. Ela lutava por justiça e não ficaria parada numa situação dessas e Eu também decidi virar um caçador para fazer justiça. De qualquer forma, se vamos agir, precisamos ter duas coisa em mente.- Cyan continuou e fez o sinal de 2 com os dedos. Todos estavam olhando para eles.

-Temos que assumir que até então, os membros atuais da White Fang são nossos inimigos e eles tentarão nos parar a qualquer custo. A segunda coisa que temos que assumir é que isso será perigoso e que o provável responsável deve ser quem está liderando-os. Ele é nossa prioridade e precisamos de mais informação sobre todos os ataques.- Cyan continuou. Todos concordaram, Blake especialmente relutante mas ainda assim compreendendo que aquilo era uma verdade.

Tres batidas então soaram na porta do Quarto de RWBY. Os jovens que estavam dentro dele congelaram de medo.

-Sujou...- Ren foi quem falou e todos olharam pra ele.

Ruby Abriu a porta e ela arregalou o olho ao ver que era Wyatt em pessoa. Ela deu um pulo pra traz e ficou vermelha sem saber como reagir.

-...Ola!- Sun falou em voz alta aparecendo atras de Wyatt.

-Vejo que estão discutindo algo importante...- Wyatt falou levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo como se tivesse pego as crianças aprontando.

Todos continuaram quietos olhando para o Professor e para Sun.

-...Sera que viemos em um momento Ruim?- Sun perguntou inclinando-se para perto de Wyatt.

-Eu não sei dizer Sun.- Wyatt falou sem quebrar contato visual com os jovens.

* * *

As noites em Vale eram bem iluminadas, tanto pelas luzes quanto pelas estrelas.

No entanto, como em todo lugar, sempre existiam os lugares escuros, cheios de sombras, tanto a metafórica quanto a física.

Em um galpão afastado da cidade, perto dos portos de exportação, estavam figuras muito curiosas se escondendo.

Soldados da White Fang, a mesma líder que atacou o shopping Arcadia dias atras, Adam Taurus em pessoa, o Famoso Romam Torchwick e uma outra pessoa. Uma figura feminina sedutora, de cabelos pretos, usando um vestido vermelho curto, com olhos cor de âmbar.

Ela estava sentada numa poltrona de veludo que parecia estar velha. Ela segurava com uma das mãos uma taça com um liquido escuro rubro, que parecia ser grosso mas não a ponto de ser cremoso. Tinha um forte odor de uvas e morango.

Ela deu um gole na taça e se mantinha de olhos fechados, focada no sabor da bebida e em suas nuanças, ignorando as discussões entre Roman e a líder do pelotão da White Fang. Adam se mantinha calado.

-Eu disse que poderia ter mandado meus homens de forma mais sutil pra fazer o serviço, mas nãããão... Os incompetentes e enxeridos cheios de raiva nos coraçõezinhos tinham que me atrapalhar com uma ideia estúpida de um plano explosivo daquele!- Roman berrava enquanto segurava sua bengala pelo meio, abandando-a com raiva para la e para ca.

-Veja como fala humano sujo! Nos temos nossa autonomia pra fazer o que temos que fazer!- Ela foi para cima dele mas Adam a segurou.

-Viu!? esse temperamento não ajuda!- Torchwick exclamou.

A mulher que estava sentada então colocou a taça numa pequena mesa. Ela se levantou e lentamente andou em direção a Torchwick que estava aparentemente assustado.

-Roman, Roman, Roman...- Ela tocou o rosto dele com cuidado. Ele estava acuado.

-de fato eu concordo que com a atitude da pequena ajudante do Adam, nosso plano, que foca no assalto e no roubo de Dust, foi por agua a baixo...- Ela falou perto do ouvido dele. Roman travou mais ainda.

-Mas...seus homens fugiram como covardes e eu duvido que voltem a querer trabalhar com você. Eu seria mais educado e compreensível com nossos colegas...-Ela então deu um tapinha bem leve na cara de Torchwick, que engoliu seco.

-Sim...Cinder...-Ele falou olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse o rosto da mulher.

Ela então virou-se a Adam.

-Meu querido Adam...combinamos que essa parte do plano seria liderada por Roman e que uma vez que chegasse-mos na segunda parte, você estaria livre para agir de acordo com seus preceitos...Não me desaponte e coloque sua aprendiz na linha...-Ela falou ainda sedutoramente mas com tom de ordem.

-...Por favor...- Ela então sorriu, falsa e orgulhosa. Adam apenas olhou para Sua ajudante.

-Não faça mais isso Ilia. Até segundas ordens, Torchwick vai liderar o que resta do Seu grupo...-Adam falou de forma seria, contida e em tom audível.

Cinder abriu seu sorriso ainda mais. Adam tornou a dar as costas para Cinder e Ilia o seguiu.

Roman ficou parado olhando para Cinder que voltou em direção a cadeira que antes estava sentada.

-Roman...Eu também quero te falar que logo mais, dois protegidos meus virão me ajudar no próximo passo do nosso Plano. Até o momento Chegar, quero que trate eles muito bem.- Cinder falou.

Ela então pegou a taça que estava vazia e olhou para seu fundo.

-A propósito, seja um cavaleiro e traga-me mais vinho...Por favor.- Ela pediu com o mesmo sorriso falso de antes.

Roman suspirou.

-É claro...- Ele então se dirigiu até aonde a garrafa estava, num outro cômodo do galpão.

* * *

Todos os Jovens estava com cara de tristes e arrependidos olhando para Wyatt.

Ele mantinha-se massageando as têmporas pensando no que dizer para todos eles.

Sun não sabia como reagir.

-Vocês estão basicamente planejando em investigar por conta própria a situação da White Fang, mesmo após o ataque que pôs vocês e civis em perigo real e com a Blake estando em Observação investigativa?..- Ele perguntou incrédulo. RWBY, JNPR e COOL responderam positivamente.

-Eu mereço...- Ele se deu um facepalm e respirou fundo.

-Olha, eu compreendo que Vocês estejam apreensivos com essa situação, mas...isso é perigoso demais.- Ele falou agora com os braços cruzados.

-Quando eu era jovem eu fazia besteira...muitas delas ao lado do Seu tio, Yang e Ruby...Mas ainda assim...eu não posso simplesmente deixar vocês fazerem o que quiserem.- Ele falou em tom de desaprovação. Ruby e Yang olharam uma pra outra quando Qrow fora mencionado.

-...Mas nada diz que vocês não possam fazer isso escondido...e com mais cautela. procurando informações antes de simplesmente cassa-los pela cidade.- Ele falou abrindo um leve sorriso. Os jovens estavam confusos.

Sun olhou para ele tentando segurar o riso.

\- Essa eu não esperava...- Ele falou ainda com tom de quem havia achado aquilo engraçado.

Wyatt pediu para que Sun achasse um lugar para sentar e ele o fez, Sentando-se perto de Blake.

O professor então também sentou-se no chão, no entanto a frente dos jovens que estavam amontoados entre si. Eles prestavam atenção no homem.

-Toda a situação atual da White Fang é muito conturbada. Ele aparentemente não estão seguindo preceitos do movimento original, pelo simples fato de estarem cometendo crimes e crimes ao lado de Humanos. Sei que você sabe que isso não é como funciona na White Fang original Blake.- Wyatt falou e se inclinou um pouco pra frente.

-Se vocês querem fazer a diferença nessa situação, é importante sim estar preparado para lutar. Mas também é preciso saber _quando_ se deve lutar e que informações também são armas para se fazer armadilhas.- Wyatt explanou com a voz séria.

Todos os jovens se entre-olharam e ficaram quietos, pensativos.

-Pensem bem. Na situação que se encontram, vocês não podem simplesmente sair pela cidade caçando sem ter confirmações do que vem a seguir ou sem ter pelo menos uma referencia. Blake está em observação policial e vocês são menores de idade...-Wyatt falou num tom mais baixo, como se estivesse escondendo o que queria dizer. Os jovens se inclinaram pra frente pra ouvir melhor o que ele estava dizendo. Wyatt sorriu.

\- Vocês deveriam esperar a poeira baixar e começar a juntar informações. É o que eu faria no se lugar. E foi por isso mesmo que eu trouxe Sun comigo.- Wyatt falou e o garoto referido deu um tranco surpreso, quase pulando pra trás.

-Ei! Eu pedi pro senhor me trazer porque eu tinha algo a falar pra Blake Belladonna sobre o depoimento dela!- Ele falou levemente nervoso. Rapidamente ele se calou e corou as bochechas. Todos olharam para ele, Ele pigarreou para tentar se recompor.

Wyatt apenas acenou com as mãos dizendo "o palco é seu".

-...Bom...o que eu ia dizer, Blake...- ele olhou para ela.

\- Eu achei muito corajoso de sua parte, tudo que você fez referente a seu passado com a White Fang e sua escolha com relação a ser uma caçadora. Como um fauno, eu nunca concordei muito com os ideais do movimento, muito porque eu o conheci já nessa fase decadente...-Ele falou com certo pesar na voz.

\- Eu espero poder te ajudar com qualquer coisa e, eu queria dizer que você tem meu respeito como pessoa...e preciso dizer que isso é bem difícil de se ter.- Ele estendeu a mão numa oferta de um aperto. Blake aceitou e apertou a mão dele, com um sorriso calmo no rosto. Sun também sorria, firme e feliz.

-era só isso?- Wyatt perguntou. Sun sentiu sua moral virar cacos mínimos de alguma coisa quebrada.

Todos riram e Sun se rendeu a piada.

-...Acredito que vocês entenderam, certo?- Wyatt perguntou.

RWBY, JNPR, COOL e Sun se entre olharam. Eles sorriram e então voltaram sua atenção para o professor. Eles acenaram positivamente balançando a cabeça.

-Se nos juntaros informações e agir de forma a não quebrar regras, estaremos agindo de forma mais inteligente e nos preparando para conseguir tomar uma atitude.- Ruby falou olhando para Blake, Yang e Weiss apenas concordaram com ela.

-Sim, exatamente. No entanto, eu tenho também que lembrar, que isso é apenas um primeiro passo. Até porque mesmo com informações, vocês não conseguirão parar com todos os planos dessa vertente da White Fang. É preciso também uma estratégia, que só poderá ser planejada no futuro.- Wyatt complementou.

-Professor, espere!- Weiss falou em tom de insatisfação.

-Por que está nos falando isso tudo? Não deveríamos quebrar regras...- Ela continuou e todos olharam pra ela.

Wyatt olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis dela. Ele respirou fundo e foi em direção a ela.

-Sei que regras existem para nos mantermos em ordem. Mas no fundo vocês sentem a necessidade de fazer o que sentem que é certo. Contudo que não machuquem pessoas, vocês podem fazer suas aspirações como caçadores e ajudarem as pessoas antes de se formarem...eu fiz isso antes de me formar...-Wyatt falou calmamente tocando o ombro de Weiss que ficou envergonhada.

Wyatt então olhou para Cyan, e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

-Vocês são jovens...mas o mundo não espera ninguém. A qualquer momento vocês deverão lutar por suas vidas e nem sempre estaremos protegendo-os. Toda a diferença que puderem fazer para estabilizar a ordem e manterem a paz, será de grande ajuda.- Wyatt falou e virou-se para ir para a porta.

Ele parou antes de abri-la e Sun veio a seu encontro. Os jovens se despediram de seu professor e foram para seus quartos.

Sun tomou seu rumo sozinho até seu quarto e Wyatt foi em direção as docas de Beacon para voltar a Vale.

Seu vôo não demorou muito até chegar na cidade. Ele andou vagarosamente pelas ruas de Vale, em ritmo devagar, mantendo-se atento a quem passava, de vez em quando olhando para o céu e a lua estilhaçada.

Ele chegou perto do centro, em um prédio bonito mas simples por fora.

Ele entrou no hall do predio, passou da portaria, entrou em um elevador.

Subiu até o quinto e ultimo andar.

Com passos divagares, ele se direcionou até um dos 4 apartamentos do prédio. Ao chegar na porta, ele sentiu a cabeça ficar mais leve.  
Seus pés ficaram mais fracos, e seu tato parecia ficar cada vez mais insensível.

Ele sentiu um aperto no no peito e começou a tossir, cobrindo a boca com a mão ainda meio dormente.

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a procurar algo nos bolsos, desengonçado e desespero.

Ele achou uma cartela de comprimidos e destacou um deles. Ele o engoliu o mais rápido possível, quase engasgando com a medicina.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir um alivio repentino. Ele respirou fundo. Se levantou devagar.

Ele entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta, e seguiu para seu descanso.


	10. Preparado e armado

**Capitulo 10 - Preparado e carregado**

* * *

O tempo passava rapido em Beacon.

RWBY, JNPR e COOL já estavam passando pelas provas do primeiro bimestre, e o detalhe mais interessante era que, depois de tanta movimentação no inicio do período, esse cotidiano de estudos e treinos eram fáceis demais para os jovens caçadores. Pelo menos para a maioria deles.

Jaune estava deitado na mesa de almoço, todos os outros membros olhavam para ele preocupados e ao mesmo tenpo confusos.

-Ele tem dormido direito...?- Olive perguntou chegando perto de Pyrrha que apenas acenou negativamente.

-wow...não sabia que vocês já estavam nesse nível...- Olive continuou e voltou a seu lugar com um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto. Pyrrha ficou vermelha como seus cabelos.

Todos riam um pouco e Pyrrha pigarreou para tentar voltar ao normal.

\- Na verdade Jaune tem usado muito do tempo dele para estudar o que ele teve problemas a tempos atras. Desde que começamos a treinar ele também tem se cansado mais.- Ela falou em tom de preocupação mas ao mesmo tempo com um brilho no olhar.

-Ainda bem que ele sobreviveu aquele ursa na floresta do outono perpetuo...e o Cardin.- Yang comentou e mordeu uma coxa de peru.

-...Cardin é um bundão...qualquer um chutava ele.- Cyan falou com leve desde na fala. Todos olharam pra ele.

-...Jaune com certeza ganharia dele, mesmo ele ainda tendo que aprender a lidar com o Semblante dele. Ele é esperto...- Cyan continuou e deu um garfada mínima, quase como se não quisesse comer.

-Ei cara...ta tudo bem?- Yang perguntou preocupada.

-É Cyan, você nem comeu direito e mal tomo café da manhã.- Lila comentou também preocupada tocando o ombro de seu líder.

Cyan suspirou.

-Estou apreensivo.- Ele falou e não deu mai suma palavra.

Todos estavam parecendo não saber o porque, mas Weiss continuou calma. No entanto ela parecia entender o garoto.

-O teste de aptidão fisica...é daqui a 2 dias...Iremos enfrentar Equipes do Segundo ano.- Weiss falou sem mudar o tom da voz e deu um gole em seu suco.

Todos olharam para ela.

Yang se deu um tapa na testa falando "AHH CARA". Ela tinha esquecido.

Não que ela achasse que fosse fraca ou coisa do género. Mas ainda assim era uma situação e tanto. O teste iria decidir se os alunos estavam preparados para os níveis de missões no programa de estagio do segundo semestre. Era importante mostrar total eficiência, e agilidade para poder sair em missões era algo importante para Yang.

-Vocês estão preocupados em Bombar?- Nora perguntou enfiando uma panqueca inteira na boca.

-Não. É mais que essa apresentação vale reputação e outros valores académicos. - Weiss respondeu.

-Estou segura de mim mesmo.- Ela continuou.

Ruby se levantou da mesa.

-Time RWBY, temos 2 dias pra treinar ainda mais! Vamos mostrar que somos Fortes pra caramba!- Ela gritou e levantou a vão num soco no ar e uma pose vitoriosa.

Todos riram do quão fofo aquilo foi, menos Cyan...

-...Eu não posso falhar...Preciso mostrar do que sou capaz...- Ele cerrou os punhos. Lead olhou pra ele sério. Quando Cyan encontrou o olhar dele, surpreso ele soltou o punho e relaxou com um leve sentimento de arrependimento no peito. No entanto todos já haviam visto como ele estava.

-Eu te entendo Cyan.- Weiss foi quem falou.

-Você não tolera falhas pessoais não é? Precisa se provar que é capaz para ser útil...- Ela comentou parecendo estar pensando em algo, ou lembrando de algo. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Ah que isso gente...- Yang foi quem falou.

-Vai dar tudo certo, e mesmo se não chegarmos ao nosso limite, isso é bom, significa que a gente ainda pode subir ainda mais...e pelo que me lembre, ninguém do primeiro ano alem de nos lutou contra criminosos e salvaram reféns.- Yang falou em tom descontraído, fazendo Weiss sorrir levemente e Cyan suspirar.

-É...você tem razão...- Cyan também sorriu, mas a loira dos punhos de ferro sabia que aquele sorriso não era totalmente sincero.

Nem 1 minuto depois da conversa, Sun e Neptune chegaram perto dos membros dos 3 times e se cumprimentaram.

Sun tinha em seu prato um bife grande de carne acompanhado apenas de uma salada. Ele também tinha em mãos um copo grande de canudo com uma vitamina amarela dentro.

Neptune por outro lado tinha mandos comida no prato mas com uma variação maior de produtos e também tinha em mãos uma garrafa de Chá Gelado.

-Eai pessoal. Eai Blake.- Sun sentou ao lado a garota com laço.

-Damas...Cavalheiros...- Nept sentou ao lado de Ren, de frente com Sun.

-Qual é a boa?- Sun perguntou e deu um gole na sua vitamina. O copo chamou a atenção de Blake que olhou, sorrindo curiosa para o copo pensando "sério?"

-isso é uma vitamina de banana com leite?...- ela perguntou com um tom de "vou te zoar agora..."

Sun apenas rolou so olhos rindo também.

A conversa continuou e Quando todos haviam terminado suas refeições. Durante a sobremesa, Neptune contou uma historia referente a seu colega de Haven que havia usado o teste de aptidão para mostrar suas roupas novas e visual original, era um Rapaz chamado Scarlet ou algo do género.

Vendo que todos estavam atentos com o supérfluo, Sun chegou perto de Blake e a cutucou, pedindo para ela dar uma passos pra trás. Ele não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que ele estava prestes a falar.

-Por que você está me puxando pra tras?- Blake perguntou séria.

-...Eu acho que sei onde a White fang esta escondendo aquilo que ela está roubando.- Ele falou baixo. Blake mudou de séria, para automaticamente preocupada.

-Onde?- Ela perguntou elevando a voz um pouco fazendo Sun tapar a Boca dela.-

-Fica calma. Não posso simplesmente falar pra todos, e é uma suposição.- Sun soltou o tosto da garota e suspirou. Blake respirou fundo e concordou coma cabeça.

Ele então pegou seu scroll e mostrou pra Blake umas fotos que parecia ter sido tirada do alto. A imagem mostrava um porto, com vários galpões em estado duvidoso, com muito ferro velho em volta. Fazendo um contra ponto, havia algumas aeronaves estacionadas no lugar e muitos caixotes de madeira.

-Aonde é isso? você pode me mandar esse arquivo?- Blake perguntou apreensiva.

-Não...seu aparelho ta grampeado. Não posso mostrar essa imagem. Enfim...- Ele suspirou e Blake olhou para baixo chateada.

-Essa foto é de um porto abandonado aqui em Vale, na Zona industrial. Esse lugar está abandonado já faz um tempo de acordo com o que eu pesquisei. Mas essa nave e Star aqui torna tudo muito mais bizarro. Se eu mostrar isso pra policia eles vão estranhar a Nave e Atlas e provavelmente vão me mandar pastar...enfim, é um palpite. - Ele falou ainda em tom baixo. Ele guardou o scroll e olhou nos olhos de Blake.

-Wyatt que me mandou essa foto e achei que deveria te mostrar. Ainda precisamos de mais provas antes de fazer algum movimento.- Sun comentou parecendo preocupado e nervoso. Blake então voltou a olhar para o Grupo.

-...Eu não compreendo o porque a White Fang estaria trabalhando com Torchwick...isso me incomoda muito...- Blake pensou alto chamando a atenção de Sun que olhou para ela.

-Como assim?- Ele perguntou.

-Se esse grupo for liderado por quem estou pensando...não faz sentido eles estarem juntos...- quando Blake terminou de falar, Sun pareceu apreensivo.

-De quem você está falando? Seu antigo lider?- Ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ela acenou positivamente com certo pesar no movimento.

* * *

Depois do Almoço, Todos os Jovens continuaram em suas aulas e rotinas comuns, mas Lila ficou chateada de não ter tido a aula de estudos de Aura e Semblante.  
Wyatt havia sido afastado e voltaria apenas depois de alguns dias.

Yang se perguntou "o que será que ele deve estar sentindo agora?" No entanto ela não teve a oportunidade de perguntar realmente já que ela estava muito atarefada e Cyan parecia estar mais distante que o normal.

Mais ao final da tarde, os times haviam marcado de ir para a sala de leitura para jogar uns jogos de tabuleiro, mas Cyan, dentre todos os alunos não foi.

-Ele explicou o porque não viria?- Yang perguntou curiosa. Lila apenas acenou negativamente.

-Ele disse que tinha alguns compromissos...- Lead foi quem respondeu ao sentar-se na cadeira e colocar os pés na mesa, usando seu chapéu pra cobrir o rosto.

Blake passou por eles com alguns jornais e outros livros de historia. Ela se sentou e bateu os livros na mesa fazendo barulho.

-Wow, Pra que tantos livros?- Ela perguntou meio confusa mas curiosa.

Blake apenas rolou os olhos.

-Esses livros e jornais tem diversas notícias referentes aos ataques a White fang, alem de algumas fotos e entrevistas com investigadores. O professor Wyatt queria que a gente encontrasse provas pra que pudéssemos ajudar antes de simplesmente sair por ai e fazermos confusão, é o que estou fazendo.- Ela respondeu com um tom sério, fazendo o sorriso do rosto de Yang desaparecer devagar.

-En...ten..di...Bom, precisamos conversar sobre isso.- Yang falou e tirou da mesa o tabuleiro que Ruby estava montando fazendo ela entrar em um pranto silencioso.

-Blake, sei que você está, mais que todos aqui, extremamente estressada e apreensiva sobre isso.- Yang Falou e Blake continuou olhando pra ela.

-No entanto...você esta deixando isso subir sua cabeça e isso vai te atrapalhar de formas muito ruins em todas as outras coisas que precisamos nos preocupar. Eu compreendo que passamos por aquela situação bizarra no teste inicial, depois no nosso rolê...e que desde então passou-se um mês e alguns dias, mas ainda assim, se deixar perder todo seu tempo e energia pra algo que está muito longe do seu alcance. Pensa bem, você acha que o próprio Wyatt não sabe disso? ele ta na cola deles a muito tempo pelo que parece.- Yang falou de forma franca e até um pouco nervosa. Parecia uma mãe falando, não lembrava seu comportamento calmo e easygoing que ela sempre tinha.

Weiss olhou com os olhos arregalados para Ruby perguntando com a mente "Ela é assim também?".

-Quando ela me dava broncas ela também agia assim. Ela pegou isso da Nossa mãe eu acho.- Ruby deu de ombros e respondeu.

Blake ficou quieta por um momento e olhou para todos os documentos que ela havia juntado, sentindo que aquilo era em vão.

Yang tocou o ombro dela.

-Blake. Sei que você está frustrada, mas poxa..todo mundo no fundo é frustrado, porque geralmente nunca sabemos qual é nosso maior objetivo.- Yang falou de forma calma e carinhosa, Blake concordou com ela com a cabeça.

\- É só que...ver toda essa situação...pensar que meus pais tentaram me afastar desses ideais extremos e eu ignorei...ver agora pessoas intoxicadas por esse pensamento...me faz me sentir uma idiota e incapaz.- Ela falou apoiando-se na mesa.

-Isso mostra que você amadureceu...-Lead falou, fazendo RWBY olharem pra ele de forma "vocês estavam ai?" Ao verem que o resto de COOL e JNPR ainda estavam na biblioteca.

Blake levantou-se e pegou os livros que havia pego antes. Ela suspirou e foi em direção as prateleiras que antes continham o que ela havia juntado.

Yang olhou pra Lead e acenou com a cabeça agradecendo-o com um sorriso.

Ele apenas fez um "de nada" com o seu chapéu e voltou a tirar seu cochilo da tarde na biblioteca.

-O que você recomenda eu fazer?...Eu to me sentindo bem perdida.- Blake perguntou basicamente desamparada.

Yang apalpou a cadeira que ela estava sentada antes sorrindo, chamando-a para se sentar novamente. Ela o fez.

-Blake, nem eu, nem Ruby, Nem a rainha do gelo sabemos como você está se sentindo. Mas eu sei que se afobar por isso só vai te fazer mal.- Yang falou em tom sério, mas de forma a aconselhar-la. Blake suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que havia entendido.

* * *

Longe de Beacon, próximo ao centro de Vale perto de uma área residencial, estava Cyan. Ele havia acabado de chegar no hospital da cidade.

Ao entrar, ele passou pela recepção, se anunciou, recebeu os dados do quarto que deveria entrar e seguiu prédio a dentro.

Ele entrou no elevador sozinho, subiu até o decimo segundo andar, e uma vez que a porta abriu, ele seguiu pelo corredor em direção a porta 125.

Durante todo o percurso ele se manteve serio, abatido e aparentemente escondendo sua preocupação, estava estoico.

Seus passos eram vagarosos, pensados. Não pisava nas linhas entre as placas do chão. Ele parecia perturbado.

Ao chegar na porta ele levou seu punho para bater na porta antes de entrar, mas uma voz desconhecida soou de dentro do quarto.

Cyan parou de fora da porta e prestou atenção.

-Foi um tombo e tanto em? Os seus batimentos cardíacos se espatifaram no chão.- Um homem com uma voz rouca e cansada. Meio tonta e debochada.

-Sim, Mas agora estou bem. Só não posso esquecer de tomar o remédio novamente.- Wyatt respondeu rindo baixo.

-...quem mais sabe do seu estado deplorável?- o homem de voz rouca perguntou. Era possível ouvir um barulho de um um liquido sendo turvado em um recipiente. O homem deu um gole forte e sentiu-se refrescado ou deliciado.

-...Ozpin, Glynda e você...- Wyatt respondeu com um tom melancólico.

-...E seu moleque? Ele sabe que tu ta com o coração mais zoado que meu ficado?- O homem de voz rouca perguntou novamente.

-...Ele saber quando for necessario...se bem que ele é mais inteligente que eu e você fomos durante nossa juventude...ele provavelmente já sabe.- Wyatt respondeu num misto de tristeza mas ao mesmo tempo orgulho, afinal, ele estava falando de uma das características de seu filho.

-...Bom...espero que ele não faça cagadas que nem a gente fazia.- O homem de voz rouca continuou.

-Ele tem um potencial absurdo...ele puxou a mãe...ele tem capacidade de superar a mim...você...qualquer um...- Wyatt parecia devanear em sua afirmação.

O outro homem riu um pouco.

-Você parece o Pai falando das minhas sobrinhas. Dois iludidos. Essas crianças ainda tem muito que aprender...- Ele falou, irônico e convencido.

-Isso porque você não o viu lutando. Sei que você Treinou a senhorita Rose, mas...Você Não o viu ainda...- Wyatt falou desfiando-o.

Mais uma vez o homem de voz rouca riu.

-Veremos então...- Ele continuou com um tom de desdém e ironia.

Ainda fora da sala, Cyan esperou. Numa lagrima silenciosa, ele pensou em tudo que havia vivido com seu pai, que ainda assim, mesmo aos 20 anos, parecia muito pouco. Após a morte de sua mãe eles ficaram de certa formas separados e isso o fazia mal, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer nada sobre.

Ele secou a lagrima, e bateu na porta.

Surpresos, os dois homens olharam para a porta.

-Entre.- Wyatt falou. Cyan abriu logo após e entrou no quarto.

-Filho...Você veio!- Wyatt falou, calmo mas alegre.

-Wow...falando no diabo...-O outro homem falou de forma irônica.

Cyan olhou para o homem e o escaneou. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, curtos, jogados pra trás. Usava uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas acima do cotovelo e com gola longa, dobrada de cor preta. Suas calças eram pretas e pareciam ser de um traje social, no entanto parecia surrado e velho. Usava sapatos de couro. Seu traço fisico mais peculiar era uma capa vermelha curta que ele tinha pelos ombros. Ele também tinha a barba rala, olhos vermelhos...e um forte cheiro de álcool.

-Eai garoto, Meu nome é...- antes que ele pudesse terminar...

-Qrow Branwen eu presumo...- Cyan o cortou e estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar com um sorriso meio abatido.

-Wow...vejo que seu pai já falou de mim.- Qrow respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, num aperto de mão firme.

-Sim...ele falou bastante que você cheirava a Whisky...-Cyan falou ironicamente. Wyatt riu baixo. O sorriso de Qrow sumiu.

-muito engraçado Wyatt, haha...to rindo litros com sua comedia.- Ele rolou os olhos.

-Então seu pai me descreveu como um alcoólatra?- Ele perguntou para Cyan, olhando-o nos olhos.

Cyan demorou um pouco para responder.

-...ah...não. Ele não falou só isso...- Ele falou meio desconcertado.

-Entendi...- Ele olhou cerrando os olhos para Wyatt que estava olhando para o filho. Ele havia notado que algo estava errado.

-Esta tudo bem filho?- Wyatt perguntou preocupado.

Cyan olhou para seu pai e toda a conversa de antes veio a sua mente, especificamente a parte sobre a saúde de seu pai.

-Está sim...só estou preocupado com o teste de aptidão do final do semestre...- Cyan mentiu, parcialmente. Aquilo realmente estava o incomodando.

-Ah...não há porque se preocupar. Você ira passar sem problema nenhum, Eu tenho certeza.- Wyatt exclamou e tocou o Filho em seu ombro.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza. Se for a Glynda analisando...- Qrow falou em tom de piada. Wyatt riu junto a ele.

-Não é isso...- Cyan falou cabisbaixo, chamando a atenção de Qrow e Wyatt.

-Eu consigo passar...tenho certeza...mas não quero só passar...- Cyan falou de forma séria e levemente ríspida, fazendo Qrow e Wyatt olharem pra ele curiosos, de forma diferente um do outro. Wyatt estava surpreso e até mesmo incrédulo. Qrow tinha um expressão de "esse pirralho é abusado".

-Minha preocupação é conseguir um ranking bom na prova pra fazer missões de especificação alta. Ai assim eu poderei ser testado como um caçador de verdade.- Cyan continuou cerrando os punhos.

-Quero ajudar você a investigar o que aconteceu com a mamãe...-ao terminar a frase ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele estava claramente muito nervoso com aquilo.

Wyatt o tocou no ombro e o fez olhar para ele nos olhos.

-Cyan...já conversamos sobre isso...você não pode simplesmente ficar pensando nisso. Você é muito bom mesmo, eu sou uma testemunha de que você é melhor que muitos, mas simplesmente avançar sem que você tenha alguém pra te apontar seus erros e suas qualidades ou sem você formar laços, sem você aprender o que realmente importa na vida de um caçador, assim você nunca sera realmente forte...Alem do mais, você é um líder de equipe. Já passou por sua cabeça que eles podem não te acompanhar e isso pode causar problemas a eles? Ou então, que por mais que você seja forte, você possa encontrar alguém ou algo mais forte que você e seu time também terá que ser forte pra te ajudar?. Lembre-se que vocês precisam crescer juntos. Sozinho, você sempre estará desprotegido...-Wyatt o segurou firme e fitou nos olhos de seu filho. Cyan ficou imóvel e o ar mais pesado.

O garoto sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele lembrou de quando ainda era muito jovem, de quando ele viu seu pai sentado numa poltrona, sozinho na sala, apoiado em sua espada, chorando e murmurando o nome de sua mulher. De quando ele usava um casaco diferente do atual. Um casaco negro com detalhes brancos que marcavam o seu luto por Lazulli. Ele lembrava de ouvir seu pai chorando e falando que ele não foi forte o bastante pra poder proteger sua esposa.  
Ele lembrou do momento em que ele havia colocado em mente que somente sendo o mais poderoso de todos ele seria capaz de proteger quem ele se importava.  
Sua mente o dirigiu então para seu time...e para as pessoas que ele conheceu de volta em Atlas, em Beacon. Mesmo que em pouco tempo, ele sabia que ele gostava delas, Amizades formadas rápidas mas que importavam. Ele não queria falhar como seu pai. Mas por que ele sentia que aquilo que acabara de ouvir parecia ter sentido? Por que ele sentia que talvez ele tivesse razão?

Parte dele sentia como se Wyatt tivesse se conformado com a Morte de lazulli e a falha dele...mas ele não tinha certeza absoluta disso.

Somente com o tempo ele poderia saber.

-Você parece ter fibra garoto...-Qrow falou ao beber um gole de sua bebida, fazendo Cyan sair do seu estado atônito.

-Mas precisa aprender a dar um passo de cada vez...se tentar voar sem saber nem pular você vai se estabanar e a chances de matar alguém na sua crise de ego são bem altas...-Ele falou da forma mais franca que pode. Wyatt Olhou pra ele com expressão de " precisava dizer assim". Qrow deu de ombros.

-Talvez vocês tenham razão...- Cyan falou cabisbaixo.

Os dois adultos olharam um pro outro de depois para Cyan novamente.

Mesmo ainda com o clima esquisito, Wyatt tentou mudar de assunto, e assim eles passaram a falar de coisas que viveu durante sua juventude. Ainda meio desatento, Cyan ouviu as historias e ainda assim conseguiu rir um pouco.

* * *

Desde que então, passaram-se mais alguns dias. Wyatt se recuperou e voltou pra casa. Cyan estava levemente mais calmo e os times estavam em preparação final pro teste do semestre.

Na sala de treinamento, estavam RWBY, em duplas, lutando entre si. Ruby e Weiss contra Blake e Yang.

As quarto garotas estavam causando um alarde, usando toda a arena circular. Weiss tentando encurralar Blake com seus glifos e ataques diretos enquanto Ruby mantinha Yang longe.

Mesmo que a situação parece-se instável, num piscar de Olhos Yang conseguiu chegar em uma área aonde era capaz de livrar sua companheira de Weiss e as duas então foram pra cima de Ruby que teve um belo trabalho em conseguir se defender das duas até manda-las pra longe com sua foice pra poder reagrupar com Weiss que estava meio tonta da porrada que levara de Yang alguns minutos antes.

Blake e Yang estavam agora por cima. A Ninja de laço saltou em direção a Ruby e lançou sua arma amarrando-a com a corda presa a Gambol Shroud. Ela a puxou e Yang a Atacou lançando-a longe e ao mesmo tempo acertando Weiss quando ela veio para tentar ajudar sua dupla.

-W..WEiss...-Ruby levantou devagar e meio tonta. Devagar sua aura voltou a lhe proteger porem já em um estado fraco.

A rainha gelada veio a seu encontro.

-Ok...Estamos sem opção, precisamos usar aquele seu ataque em dupla...-Weiss falou meio a contragosto de aceitar o plano de Ruby que parecia ser muito instável.

-Okay! FORMAÇÃO ROSA BRANCA!- Ruby levantou como se estivesse 100% bem fazendo Weiss se assustar.

Ruby preparou crescent Rose para atirar e Weiss preparou 3 glifos que proporcionalmente diminuíam de diametro, fazendo uma espécie de funil. Yang e Blake não sabiam o que aquilo podia ser e por algum motivo ficaram paradas observando.

Ruby apertou o gatilho e seu tirou passou pelos glifos, sendo envolto de aura e Dust de Gelo.

-Ah não...-Yang falou segundos antes de ser atingida e de uma especial de "rosa de gelo"se formou em seu corpo a congelando. Blake assustada foi em direção de Yang para tentar a ajudar mas foi atingida com outro tiro. As duas presas em gelo, olharam uma pra outra como quem diz "eu te entendo".

-HAHA! Eu disse que ia funcionar Weiss! Confia na mãe garota!- Ruby gritou no ouvido de Weiss e assim saio correndo em direção a Yang e Blake deixando uma trilha de pétalas no caminho. Weiss permaneceu imóvel pensando em como aquilo podia ter funcionado tão bem.

As jovens então se ajudaram, e como já estava perto das 22 horas, decidiram tomar o caminho até os banheiros para tomar uma ducha e ai ir pro quarto. O sábado estava acabando e elas não queriam ser pegas durante o horário da Noite fora da cama.

Blake continuava meio avoada e suas amigas haviam notado.

-Hey Blake. Ta tudo bem?- Ruby perguntou apreensiva.

-Ta sim...é só que ...- Antes que ela terminasse...

-Sabemos...A situação da White Fang...- Yang falou e a abraçou com um dos braços.

-E já falamos pra você não ficar pensando nisso enquanto você não pode resolver nada.- ela continuou e as outras duas garotas acenaram concordando com a cabeça.

-Ta, ta! Mas então o que eu posso fazer sobre essa situação? Eu não quero ficar parada enquanto eles continuam agindo dessa forma.- ela falou em tom nervoso.

-...Talvez você devesse falar com alguem que possa te ajudar?- Yang perguntou sorrindo como se ela já soubesse a resposta.

Blake arregalou os olhos como se uma lâmpada acendesse em sua mente.

* * *

Sun estava em seu quarto de Beacon enquanto lia algumas noticias em seu Scroll.

3 batidas fortes soaram de sua porta e ele que estava apenas usando sua roupa de baixo se assustou.

-Quem é?- Ele gritou.

-É a Blake...- a própria falou com sua voz séria. Sun se desesperou mais ainda e se vestiu o mais rápido que podia.

Ele abriu a porta ainda meio atordoado e Blake estava o encarando.

-P..pode entrar!- Ele então ofereceu a entrada e ela olhou em volta do quarto que tinha um lado mega bagunçado e outro mais organizado. Ela riu dentro de sua mente mas se manteve quieta.

-Bom, eai?- Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu queria conversar...Sobre a White Fang...e todo aquelas coisas que aconteceram.- Ela respondeu olhando nos olhos do garoto. Ele apenas acenou positivamente.

Blake então falou tudo que tinha em mente e como ela estava se sentindo. Ela comentou sobre sua preocupação, sobre o fato de que ela queria agir, sobre ela não saber que informação seria util para investigação. Ela desabafou tudo que queria e Sun a ouviu atentamente.

-Você consegue me entender?- Ela perguntou apreensiva e meio nervosa.

-Sim e não...não tive sua experiência pra poder saber como se sente, mas com tudo que você falou, eu entendo o porque você esta se sentindo mal. Eu mesmo quando estava no primeiro ano não era muito apegado a certas regras e provavelmente já teria agido mesmo em sua situação. No entanto você é mais madura que eu e isso é bom.- Sun respondeu coçando a nuca. Blake parecia desapontada.

-Mas ainda assim, acho que você deveria falar com Wyatt. Sua experiência dentro a White fang conta bastante. E como você disse, na sua situação, você dar informação é o melhor jeito.- Ele continuou e ela reagiu parecendo estar chocada.

-Mas eles vão caça-los! Eu não quero isso.- Ela falou de forma ríspida.

-Eu sei Blake...mas convenhamos...Eles estão roubando lojas de vendedores que não tem nada haver com o problema deles. Atacando pessoas inocentes, usando de violência pra se colocarem acima da lei, coisa que eu odeio, sendo bem sincero. Eles São criminosos e no momento o único jeito de resolver o problema é prendendo-os.- Sun falou, tão sério quanto Blake, Fazendo-a ficar levemente acuada.

-Olha Blake...eu entendo como você se sente, mas no momento, a White Fang não está representando fauno nenhum a não ser os que realmente querem perpetuar a imagem de animais agressivos. Pelo menos eu vejo dessa forma. Nunca simpatizei com eles pelo menos em sua parte de usar violência pro bem maior. Compreendo lutarem contra quem os ataca, mas simplesmente fazer o primeiro movimento, causar conflito mesmo sabendo de como nosso mundo e os grimms funcionam...não...- Ele continuou sem filtrar o que ia falar. Sua sinceridade surpreendeu Blake mais do que ele esperava.

-Minha recomendação a você é dizer para Wyatt tudo que Sabe o mais cedo possível. Se conseguirem impedir os ataques e descobrirem os plano deles, podemos recuperar uma mercadoria imensa alem de chamar a atenção. Você pode usar isso pra falar sobre o que a White fang realmente representa, com sua história logicamente.- Ele falou tocando-a em seu braço e olhando nos olhos dela, Sorrindo.

Ela parecia não ter entendido de inicio. Até que a frase de Sun passou a fazer sentido.

-Você acha que eu posso usar a repercussão da investigação pra falar o que é a White fang de Verdade?- Ela perguntou. Sun apenas acenou positivamente.

\- Logicamente, no futuro é claro...- Ele respondeu.

Blake se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Ele assustado ficou sem reagir.

-Obrigado Sun, você realmente me ajudou.- Ela falou sem alterar sua voz e então abriu a porta e saiu.

-De nada...eu acho...-Ele falou meio desapontado.

1 minuto se passou. Logo aos entrou Neptune com algumas sacolas.

-Eai...voltei com as paradas que você falou pra mim comprar...-Neptune então parou e viu que Sun parecia desapontado.

-Ok...o que aconteceu?- Ele largou as sacolas e rolou os olhos.

* * *

Blake estava andando rapido pelos corredores. Ao passar pelo corredor do Quarto da sua equipe, acelerou um pouco mais e passou foi em direção ao hall dos professores. Yang a Viu, porque estava a esperando e correu atras dela.

-Ei Blake! Aonde você está indo? Já temos que ficar no quarto!- Yang falou alto mas num tom que somente as duas pudessem ouvir.

-Engraçado você dizer isso- Blake retrucou de forma irônica.

\- Touche...- Yang respondeu ficando quieta.

-Ainda assim, Aonde você vai?- Ela continuou ao chegar ao lado da outra garota.

-Vou falar com o professor Wyatt, preciso contar algumas coisa pra ele.- Ela falou séria se, olhar para Yang.

-Entendi, mas será que não pode falar com ele amanhã?- Yang perguntou, parecendo preocupada. Mesmo que não fosse algo de seu comportamento normal, era compreensível.

-Poderia. Mas...acho que preciso ir o mais rápido que puder...-Blake falou e olhou pra Yang, mostrando que ela realmente queria fazer aquilo agora. Yang apenas acenou positivamente e a seguiu.

As duas passaram pelos corredores atentamente até chegar na sala de Wyatt. Elas bateram na porta, mas ninguém abriu.

alguns minutos se passaram e elas bateram novamente.

-Não é possível? será que ele não fica na escola?- Yang Perguntou ligeiramente nervosa.

-Droga...-Blake esbravejou silenciosamente.

As duas garotas então tomaram novamente seu rumo até o corredor do seu quarto.

* * *

Fora de Beacon, em uma parte isolada novamente da floresta do outono eterno, Estavam Cyan e Wyatt.

Ambos estavam frente a frente, separadas por aproximadamente 5 metros.

Cyan então puxou do bolso uma faixa preta e se vendou.

Wyatt desembainhou sua espada.

-Sabe o que deve fazer...- Ele falou de forma séria e direta.

Cyan apenas entrou em guarda, sua aura brilhando em volta de seu corpo.

-Pois bem...- Wyatt continuou e logo em seguida invocou 6 copias de si mesmo em volta de Cyan.

Eles ficaram parados por 1 minuto inteiro, enquanto as folhas laranjas caiam a sua volta.

Mentalmente, ele contou-as, e quando a suposta ultima folha caiu, ele deu a ordem.

As 6 copias então investiram contra Cyan, que continuou parado.

Quando eles estavam extremamente próximos, Cyan apenas mudou sua posição e uma onde de ar se expandiu em todas as direções mandando as copias para longe.

Wyatt então atacou logo após, usando sua espada em um golpe de baixo pra cima. Cyan apenas desviou e Wyatt atacou novamente numa série de golpes, Que foram igualmente desviados ou aparados.

As copias então voltaram, duas inicialmente. Uma delas, Cyan aparou com a perna direita enquanto ainda lutava contra seu pai. A segunda copia veio o atacar por cima e em uma fração de segundo ele desviou e então atacou-a pelas costas destruindo-a com seu golpe de laminas de vento. Wyatt então o atacou novamente junto a primeira copia, fazendo Cyan saltar pra longe pra se defender.

Logo após, outras 3 copias chegaram atacando-o ao mesmo tempo, e Cyan saltou se propulsionando para o alto virando de cabeça pra baixo.

Uma vez em cima, ele usou seu golpe de lamina de vento com sua manopla novamente, cortando a cabeça de todos eles.

Ele pousou no chão e finalmente fez uma ofensiva. Ele se propulsionou o mais rápido que pode em direção a Wyatt que estava em guarda.

A ultima copia então saltou em sua direção já com a espada preparada para atacar. No entanto, Tudo que Wyatt viu foi ela se desfazer quando ela foi cortada ao meio. Assim a manopla de Cyan e a espada de Wyatt de Chocaram, fazendo uma imensa onda de coque que levantou para o alto as folhas laranjas que haviam caído.

Um minuto se passou então com ambos parados. As folhas que antes aviam voado voltaram a cair.

\- Você esta realmente mais forte.- Wyatt falou com a voz cansada. Ele então saiu de guarda e embainhou sua espada.

-Eu sei...- Cyan também voltou ao normal e tirou a venda que usava.

Ambos então foram embora, juntos na moto de Cyan.

Já era tarde da Noite quando voltaram para Beacon.

Ambos andavam pelos corredores tentando ao máximo evitar o barulho. Wyatt falou para Cyan que passaria a noite em Sua sala pessoal que não tinha uma cama mas que era possível ele tirar um cochilo por la.

Ainda assim, antes, Wyatt acompanhou seu filho até seu quarto.

Parados na porta da sala, Wyatt puxou-o pelo seu ombro.

-Filho...sei que você esta querendo dar seu melhor...sei que você quer provar que é avançado para poder enfrentar provas que lhe fortaleça...mas você está se cobrando demais.- Wyatt falou em tom de preocupação.

-...Eu preciso ser melhor que você pai...se eu não for...não conseguirei proteger meu time... _não conseguiria proteger a mamãe...-_ Cyan tinha um pesar na voz, um bem triste e melancólico.

-Não posso me dar o luxo de falhar agora...eu entendi o que você falou há alguns dias, e concordo, preciso acompanha-los...preciso melhorar...eles são mais fortes que eu... _mais eficientes_...-ele continuou e virou lentamente para olhar para a feição preocupada de Wyatt.

-Compreendo...menos mal então...mas me prometa uma coisa...-Wyatt disse agora segurando o filho pelos ombros.

Cyan parecia não entender.

-Prometa-me que vai aproveitar enquanto pode...que não vai andar de 2 em 2 passos...que vai continuar a melhorar mas sem se cobrar tanto...você ainda não precisa disso.- Wyatt abraçou Cyan que ficou imóvel.

-Não preciso?...mesmo com ele solto por ai...Mesmo sabendo que existe uma chance alta dele estar envolvido com a morte da Mamãe?- Cyan ainda soava triste e agora nervoso.

-Sim...ele não é sua preocupação...não agora...não posso acusa-lo do homicídio de Lazulli, mas ele ainda é culpado de vários outros crimes. Adam Taurus será capturado...- Wyatt falou de forma séria, olhando nos olhos de Cyan. O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

-Bom...vou indo pro meu quarto. Boa noite Cyan...- Wyatt então foi embora e Cyan entrou no quarto de COOL.

A noite estava quieta. Tão quieta que eles não haviam notado ou ouvido que Yang e Blake estavam na beira do corredor. Elas haviam voltado para seus quartos ao mesmo tempo que eles.

Blake que queria falar algo com Wyatt congelou ao ouvir o nome Adam Taurus. Yang não sabia como reagir também.

Lentamente ela voltaram para seus quartos.

A noite seguiu quieta.


	11. A Caça dos Caçadores - parte 1

**Capitulo 11 - A Caça dos Caçadores - parte 1**

* * *

Beacon, diferente e característica como era, estava preparada naquele fim de semana para aplicar os testes do final do semestre.

Os primeiranistas que haviam conseguido nota o bastante estavam na arena de Glynda Goodwitch.

Todos os alunos estavam na arquibancada enquanto Glynda em Pessoa estava acompanhada por times do segundo ano.

RWBY estava deveras entusiasmado. As 4 membros se mantinham atentas ao mesmo tempo que cochichavam entre si de quem gostaria de enfrentar, já que cada um daqueles times do segundo ano eram conhecidos pelos seus talentos; em especial o Time CFVY.

Era o que parecia na verdade, porque Blake parecia estar separada daquela situação, parecia estar avoada.

-Ei Blake...Está tudo bem?- Yang perguntou preocupada chacoalhando Blake pelo ombro.

Por alguns segundos ela continuou avoada até ela olhar pra Yang e ver a expressão confusa dela.

-Desculpa...eu acho que me desliguei por um momento.- Ela falou, transparecendo que aquilo era uma desculpa.

-aham...sei. Qual é Blake, o que você tem?- Yang perguntou, agora de forma séria e aparentemente nervosa.

Blake tentou desviar o olhar, alem de seus pensamentos do plano que ela e Sun haviam marcado para a noite daquele dia.

Ela focou os olhos em Glynda e aparentemente passou a prestar a atenção no discurso dela.

Não era nada demais alem daquilo que eles já sabiam sobre suas notas, o grau que receberiam e o fato de que seria testado, ali e agora, tudo que eles haviam aprendido.

Ainda a contra gosto, Yang voltou sua atenção pra professora, ainda pensando "ela acha que me engana".

Ao contrario de RWBY, JNPR...ou melhor dizendo Jaune...estava aparentemente nervoso, amedrontado e assustado.

Ele tentava disfarçar mas não conseguia.

Ren olhou para o lider de seu time de cima a baixo, e com sua expressão que minimamente mudava, ele perguntou...

-Esta tudo bem Jaune?- Ren continuou observando seu líder sem saber como acudi-lo.

-Jaune, fique calmo. Por porque você está tão tenso?- Pyrrha perguntou afagando as costas do Rapaz.

-N...Não sei se estou preparado pra isso...Esse teste significa muito e não acho que treinei o bastante.- Ele falou engasgando-se com as palavras.

Pyrrha rolou os olhos levemente irritada.

-Jaune, não seja tolo. Nós treinamos bastante até o teste e esse é apenas o primeiro teste.- Pyrrha falou com uma mistura de nervosismo e ao mesmo tempo carinho par Jaune.

-Você é mais forte do que pensa e sua teimosia que te atrasa.- Ela continuou e sorriu.

Jaune olhou pra ela e ao seus olhos se encontrarem, ele acalmou-se. Respirou fundo e sorriu de volta.

-Obrigado Pyrrha.- Ele falou e voltou a olhar para Glynda.

COOL por outro lado, se manteve calmo. Cyan em particular parecia tenso, mas era uma tensão de ansiedade, ele queria fazer o teste e mostrar do que era capaz.

-Cyan...tente-se acalmar.- Lila falou também aparentemente nervosa.

-Desculpa. É só que eu to ansioso. Poderemos mostrar do que COOL é capaz. Eu quero mostrar que somos a melhor equipe e que eu posso ser um bom líder pra vocês.- Cyan falou com a voz levemente tremula.

Lila ficou levemente confusa.

-Mas ninguém duvida de que você pode ser um bom líder...-Ela falou em tom baixo parecendo preocupada.

-Eu duvido...-Cyan respondeu. Lila sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Só saberei quando formos postos a prova.- Ele falou com certa melancolia na voz.

Olive olhou para Lila e para Lead. Eles então voltaram a observar Glynda.

* * *

Os testes então passaram e com um certo esforço, JNPR conseguiu passar no teste com louvor.

Jaune não teve uma participação muito constante, no entanto seus comandos e apontamentos foram muito bons alem também de quando ele agiu, ele efetivamente conseguiu causar dano.

Graças a sincronia do Time, JNPR conseguiu um ranking A-, o terceiro nível de aptidão.

RWBY e COOL acenavam felizes e alegres pelo sucesso de JNPR.

-Não é que o Arc está melhorando?- Weiss inquiriu com os braços cruzados sorrindo de canto de boca.

-Olha só, até ontem você estava esnobando ele.- Yang falou em tom de ironia e Ruby riu.

-Muito engraçado...-Weiss rolou os olhos ainda que rindo sutilmente.

No momento em que JNPR foi para os vestiários, Glynda mais uma vez chamou a atenção de todos, comentando como o resultado foi e que ela havia gostado da performance.

-Por favor, aqui, descampado time RWBY e time COOL.- Glynda chamou e ambos os times se olharam confusos.

Rapidamente eles desceram ainda mais confusos e ao Chegar em frente a professora, ela os encarou.

-Bom, vocês são os últimos a participarem, No entanto só temos mais um time do segundo ano pra vocês enfrentarem. Assim, ambos os times terão de lutar em outro dia.- Glynda falou, direta e afiada. Ambos os lideres dos times sentiram uma pontada na pele.

-Mas estivemos treinando por mais de uma semana...-Cyan falou, soando extremamente nervoso.

-Eu sei Senhor Saphire. Mas Não posso fazer nada e se um time vai esperar, um outro time também pode. RWBY não me parece estar insatisfeito. - Glynda falou enquanto arrumava seus óculos novamente.

Cyan ficou quieto e olhou pra baixo.

Glynda voltou a olhar para todos os outros membros de COOL.

-Espero que vocês compreendam.- A loira então desligou os sistemas de medição de Aura e apontou a saída para todos os Jovens.

Yang e Lila se olharam e ambas sabiam que algo estava errado.

Cyan tomou alguns passos a frente e saiu antes de todos.

\- Ei Cyan!- Yang chamou mas Lead a parou com o Braço.

-Deixa ele. Ele está nervoso porque ele insistiu em treinarmos dobrado antes do teste e então acontece isso. É compreensível. Se eu fosse líder também ficaria estressado.- Ele falou e suspirou. Ao olhar pra trás, ele notou que as expressões de Lila e Olive diziam algo parecido.

-Olha, eu concordo mas não acho que ele precisa ficar sozinho agora.- Yang falou e tomou a frente.

-Ruby, aquela ida até a cidade ainda tá de pé. Eu encontro vocês lá.- Ela falou e acelerou o passo.

O restante do grupo então se olharam e foi com um pigarro que eles olharam pro lado pra verem Jaune e Ren ambos protegidos por toalhas.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Lila, Olive e Lead não haviam percebido que eles saíram pelo vestiário. No entanto, no Vestiário masculino.

-Então...vocês erraram a porta.- Jaune falou, parecendo nervoso mas calmo ao mesmo tempo.

Lead trouxe a palma da mão até o rosto e riu enquanto ia embora.

As garotas olharam para ambos e foi quando Pyrrha e Nora chegaram.

-Aquela tecnica foi realmente muito Legal Pyrrha! Mas sei lá, o nome que o Jaune deu pra ela, Arkos, sei lá me parece tão...-Ela parou ao ver toda aquela situação.

Pyrrha ficou quieta atônita.

Ruby, vermelha como sua capa, sem saber o que fazer, deu um passo a frente.

-Oi! Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren e Nora! A gente queria chamar vocês pra um outro role pela cidade! Mas acabamos entrando sem bater HAHAHAHAHA e ai o que acham?- Ruby falou, demonstrando que estava Muito nervosa.

* * *

 _Logo após Yang ir atras de Cyan._

Lead, junto a suas companheiras, seguia pelos corredores de Beacon em direção a sala de equipamentos.

Ele não parecia estar se incomodar tanto com o que acabara de acontecer, ao contrario de Lila e Olive, que ainda estavam comentando sobre o assunto.

-Eu não sei...achei meio idiota ele ter agido assim.- Olive falava enquanto guardava seu chicote no armário. Ela bateu a porta e grunhiu.

-E a loira ainda foi atras dele...- Ela estava nervosa com esse fato provavelmente...

-Bom, concordo que foi uma atitude meio estúpida, mas prefiro pensar que ele não fez por mal.- Lila falou em tom de preocupação.

-Ele não fez por mal. Ele não faria. Mas infelizmente ele não lida bem com frustração aparentemente. Eu compreendo-o mesmo que não ache certo a sua atitude. Logo mais ele está de volta.- Lead comentou ao guardar seus revolveres e seu rifle. Ao fechar a porta ele virou para Olive e Lila que olhavam para ele duvidosas.

-Você não fica incomodado com isso?- Olive perguntou com desdém.

-Não necessariamente. Ele foi espairecer. Optou por fazer isso porque ele é um lobo solitário.- Lead arrumou o chapéu tomou alguns passos a frente.

Lila e Olive continuaram confusas e seguiram o outro rapaz.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Lila perguntou curiosa.

Lead suspirou. Aquilo e alguma forma o aborrecia.

-Olha, Cyan se frustrou com o fato de todo nosso treinamento ter sido quase que em vão, por isso ele foi espairecer. Não é a melhor atitude, mas era esperado. Ele logo mais volta e pede desculpas. Eu sei disso porque meu antigo parceiro era assim.- Lead falou novamente quase que lentamente, numa tentativa de ser mais claro já que achava que sua voz rouca atrapalhava.

-Você diz seu parceiro da escola em Vacuo?- Olive perguntou.

-Não estudei em pre-escolas de combate.- Ele falou enquanto ambos já estavam nos corredores da escola, indo rumo a cafeteria.

\- Então Esse parceiro é da onde?- Ela perguntou novamente.

\- E alias Lead, você nunca falou muito de você. Você estudou sozinho?- Lila perguntou agora consideravelmente curiosa e interessada.

Lead suspirou novamente e trouxe a mão até o rosto. Contou até 3 e virou para as meninas.

-Olha, não é pra ser rude, mas não gosto muito de falar de mim mesmo...mas já que Somos da mesma equipe...- Ele começou num murmúrio. Ambas as garotas pareciam bem interessadas.

-Eu não estudei em academias antes de Beacon. Vivi no deserto como um órfão. Cacei pra sobreviver e era apenas eu e esse meu parceiro...é Só isso...- Ele falou ríspido e até um pouco nervoso.

Lila e Olive ficaram um pouco chocadas, no entanto Olive, do jeito que era, demonstrou-se mais curiosa.

-Esse parceiro é o tal lobo solitário?- Ela perguntou.

-Sim, do modo dele.- Lead respondeu.

-Como assim?- Ela perguntou novamente.

-Ele também precisava resolver certas coisas sozinho de vez em quando, no entanto eu me intrometia e o ajudava. Ele aos poucos foi entendendo que a ajuda de algum terceiro era bem vinda de vez em quando. Basicamente o Cyan tem esse traço similar, mas ele é menos cabeça dura e vai provavelmente aprender mais rápido a não ser tão imaturo e a aceitar mais os conselhos dos outros. Yang percebeu isso provavelmente.- Ele respondeu novamente. Ele então parou seu caminho e virou pra ambas as garotas.

-Inclusive, você que tava nesse desejo todo, pensei que entenderia ele...-Lead falou com certo tom de ironia que deixou Olive nervosa e rangendo os dentes. Lila riu um pouco.

-Mas Lead, sem querer ser muito invasiva, mas porque esse seu amigo não veio pra Beacon? Ele Não quis vir?- Lila perguntou com os olhos curiosos.

Lead por um momento se perdeu em lembranças.

Um minuto se passou enquanto eles andavam até que o som do ambiente em que estava voltou a tona.

-Ele queria sim...Mas não pode.- Ele falou tentando soar o mais casual possível.

-Ele não pode?- Lila parecia ter sentido algo apertando deu coração.

-Sim...ele faleceu devido a uma doença...- A voz rouca do pistoleiro parecia mais triste que normalmente.

-Ele era importante né?- Olive foi quem perguntou.

-Muito...-Lead respondeu.

-Bom...pense que ele esta melhor que você no momento. Que sente saudades é você afinal.- Ela falou aparentemente chateada mas tentando manter a pose.

Lila olhou para ela horrorizada.

-Sim...Você tem razão...por isso tento não falar dele. Ajuda a lidar com a perda. Deixar ir...- Lead continuou.

-Pois bem, vamos mudar de assunto então.- Olive deu alguns passos a frente e tocou no ombro do colega que olhou pra ela.

Olive sorria calmamente e com carinho, algo bem raro de se ver. Lead também sorriu de canto de boca e Lila deu uma leve acelerada para alcançar os dois.

-Pensa que agora você novos amigos Lead.- Ela falou levemente ofegante.

-Sim, você tem razão.- Ele falou, agora mais calmo.

-Por que o cansaço?- Lead perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho pernas curtas! Vocês estão indo rápido demais!- ela respondeu fazendo Lead e Olive rirem.

* * *

Yang estava perto da saída de Beacon quando ela chegou nas docas dos Bullheads.

Aparentemente Cyan já havia pego o que estava no ar, indo para a cidade. Rapidamente ela pegou o próximo e esperou nervosa todo o caminho até as docas da cidade.

Ela não tinha certeza do porque estava fazendo aquilo, no entanto, a memória do que havia ouvido algumas noites atras sempre vinha a tona.

Algo fervia dentro dela e esse impulso de ir atras dele era um reflexo disso.

Após alguns minutos, Ao chegar nas docas da cidade, ela correu em direção ao estacionamento aonde sua moto estava, no entanto antes dela chegar, Cyan saiu com Night Howl no mesmo instante, o motor da Moto rugindo e ecoando pela rua.

-Ah cara!- Ela correu, entrou no estacionamento e foi até a vaga de Bumblebee.

Yang ligou o motor, engatou a primeira marcha e correu atras de Cyan.

Ela o seguiu por todas as ruas que ele entrou e assim eles chegaram na auto estrada, próximo ao trecho que circundava a cidade. antes de sair da parte murada.

Cyan entrou na mesma saída que levava ao mirante aonde ele e Yang haviam se encontrado.

Ela o seguiu e parou perto de onde ele havia estacionado.

Cyan estava sentado na beira do lugar olhando o Sol e a luz alaranjada dele.

-Ta bom cara, eu preciso falar que você foi bem criança de ter corrido de la.- Yang falou nervosa e com tom de repreensão.

Cyan apenas suspirou e olhou pra ela.

-Yang, eu não quero ser rude mas, isso não tem nada haver com você.- Ele falou aparentemente deprimido.

-Eu sei cara, mas vim até aqui por algum motivo...- Yang veio até ele e sentou do lado dele.

-Você é um cara legal e eu te considero um amigo.- Ela falou enquanto também olhava o por do sol.

-Por que você ficou tão estressado com isso? Digo, não é o fim do mundo.- Ela continuou.

-Sim não é. Mas eu coloquei meu time pra treinar duro por toda a semana e no final não fez diferença nenhuma. Não fizemos o teste e vamos demorar mais pra conseguir o ranking primário.- Ele falou ainda deprimido.

-Eu só queria mostrar que eu era um bom líder pro meu time e ver se nosso treino havia dado frutos. Queria mostrar que estávamos evoluindo juntos...só não sei se queria provar isso pra mim ou pra qualquer outra pessoa...-Cyan parecia estar falando sozinho. Yang confusa não havia entendido muito bem.

-Olha só Cyan. Eu não acho que seu time duvide de você, e outra, todo treinamento, se ele estimular o aumento de seus limites, com certeza ele deu frutos.- Ela falou em tom de entusiasmo mas ao mesmo tempo de estar repreendendo-o.

Cyan não parecia discordar.

-Viu? não é algo tão problemático assim. Por que tanto stress então cara? Fugir daquele jeito foi bem idiota.- Ela falou dando uma cotovelada no braço direito dele.

Sentindo o impacto ele olhou pra ela ainda meio incrédulo.

-Não precisa agredir também.- ele não conseguiu segurar e abriu um leve sorriso.

-Viu só? Você sabe que foi um bebezão...mas agora falando serio, por que tudo isso?- Ela perguntou agora preocupada.

-Eu não sei. Me senti frustrado. Investi tempo e esforço dos meus colegas pra nada. No final ouvi que não podia fazer o teste no momento.- Cyan falou ainda cabisbaixo.

Yang ficou confusa.

-Cyan...a Goodwitch só disse que faríamos depois quando tivéssemos times pra enfrentar por igual. Pra não gerar desvantagem pra ninguém e nenhum de nos enfrentar um time agora e outro depois...como ela disse, se um pode lutar próxima semana, o outro também pode.- Yang soava confusa e preocupada.

-Ninguém te subestima não cara.- Ela tocou o ombro dele calma e carinhosa.

Cyan parecia perdido em memorias. O toque de Yang o trouxe de volta pra terra.

Olhando pra mão dela ele sorriu.

-Obrigado.- ele disse ainda meio abatido.

-Eu queira ser tão forte quanto você sabe? Sinto que você se fortalece sozinha enquanto eu preciso de palavras assim pra me deixar bem de novo...como meu pai geralmente faz comigo...- Ele falou sem fazer contato visual.

-Cara. você basicamente soca o ar e o ar soca as coisas pra você. Poucas pessoas conseguem se lançar como uma bala de canhão. E você deu porrada em 4 caras ao mesmo tempo lá no dia que enfrentamos a White fang. Se você parar pra olhar pro seu lado bom em vez de suas falhas de vez em quando, você vai ver que não é fraco.- Yang comentou enquanto levantava.

Cyan finalmente se levantou pra olhar pra ela.

Ela estendeu a mão pra ele e ele segurou para se levantar.

-Agora vamos voltar, Você deve desculpas pro seus parceiros.- Yang começou a andar até Bumblebee, mas seu Scroll vibrou.

-Engraçado, você me lembra minha mãe...-Cyan falou baixo, um pensamento alto na verdade.

-O que?- Yang falou assustada.

-Minha mãe, você pare...- Ele ia continuar até que Yang colocou a mão na boca dele.

-Não isso. Preciso da sua ajuda. Vamos para as docas do norte. Blake está em apuros.- Yang falou e subiu na sua moto.

-Mas o que ocorreu?- Ainda meio atordoado, Cyan subiu em Night howl.

-Blake está com problemas!- Yang falou e colocou o capacete.

-Me siga!- Yang falou e deu partida em Bumblebee, em seguida arrancando com força e violência.

Cyan a seguiu mantendo a mesma velocidade.

* * *

 _Logo após o transtorno do vestuário._

Ruby e Weiss estavam levemente assustadas e completamente quietas. Era quase como se estivessem tentando imitar Blake durante os dias mais cotidianos e rotineiros.

Aquele momento foi um tanto bizarro e Ruby não conseguia não lembrar das fotos que Yang havia lhe mostrado tempos atras.

As 3 jovens estavam indo em direção ao seu respectivo quarto. No entanto no meio do caminho, quando Ruby e Weiss conseguiram quebrar o silencio pra desabafar com o quanto aquilo foi bizarro e como Weiss se sentiu ameaçada com o olhar de Pyrrha.

-Pessoal, eu vou indo na frente. Combinei com o Sun de ir junto com ele na frente pra cidade...-Blake falou tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Ruby e Weiss olharam para ela desconfiadamente.

-Nossa...Ta bom então.- Ruby falou com um sorriso curioso.

Blake em primeira instancia não havia entendido o porque de tal reação.

-Esta tudo bem Ruby?- Ela perguntou.

-Ta sim...só esperava que você contasse pra gente quando você marca-se um encontro.- Ruby rolou os olhos sorrindo alegremente. Ela então serrou os olhos como se espiasse Blake.

Por um breve segundo ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. No entanto, não era essa a ideia. Não era o encontro.

...Mas talvez, esse fosse o perfeito alibi.

-Sim, eu aviso mais cedo da próxima vez.- Ela continuava tentando soar casual. No entanto Ruby e Weiss não haviam notado que suas orelhas haviam tremido levemente de baixo do laço.

Após chegarem no quarto e Blake se trocar, As garotas acenaram adeus uma para a outra e ao fechar a porta do quarto, Blake disparou numa corrida frenética e impressionantemente Silenciosa em direção a porta principal do grande castelo que Beacon era.

Desviando dos corredores que eram mais movimentados, ela continuou seguindo até chegar na escadaria da entrada. Lá, Sun já a esperava, sentado de pernas cruzadas como se estivesse meditando.

Blake desceu as escadas e olhou para ele por 1 minuto inteiro.

-Pensei que estivesse com pressa.- Ele falou com a voz serena e calma ao abrir lentamente os olhos.

-Eu estou...-Blake respondeu confusa.

Sun então saltou por cima dela e seguiu pela porta.

-Então vamos!- Ele gritou animado e aparentemente alegre.

Blake rolou os olhos e sorriu calmamente. Ela então seguiu pelo mesmo caminho e ambos foram juntos para as docas.

Lá, ambos entraram no mesmo Bullhead que deixou-os em Vale e lá, ambos discutiram como chegariam até o extremo nordeste da cidade.

Sun sugeriu que ambos fossem escondidos em algum carro de carga enquanto Blake deu a opção de ambos irem a pé. Talvez conhecendo a cidade ajudaria em entender como a White Fang se movimentava pela cidade.

Tendo em mente que era uma boa ideia, Ambos seguiram a pé, sempre atentos aos arredores e mantendo uma conversa sadia sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Sun olhava em volta e comentava o quanto aquela arquitetura era diferente de Vácuo e Blake, em alguns momentos se manteve curiosa, perguntando pra ele em que parte do famoso pais desértico ele vivia.

Após uma longa caminhada que havia tomado mais de 30 minutos, Ambos perceberam que as construções civis de moradias e estabelecimentos comerciais, feitas de tijolos com tetos de telhas sempre charmosos e bem enfeitados, para construções a base de ferro e alumínio, Menos iluminada conforme o sol ia se pondo, ficando escura e cada vez menos iluminada.

Eles estavam na parte industrial aonde os galpões e fabricas ficavam. Lá era exatamente aonde eles deveriam estar...ou era o que eles acreditavam.

-Sun, esse é o lugar não é?- Blake perguntou. Sua voz ainda se mantinha calma mas era nítido que ela estava nervosa. Sun havia notado o mínimo tremor corporal que ela tinha.

-Sim. Mas não estamos perto do galpão do Torchwick ainda. Ele fica mais na ponta próximo ao rio. Ele usa aquela parte pra poder sair com seus bullheads.- Sun respondeu calmamente e ao terminar ele tocou no ombro da garota.

-Calma...Vamos apenas tirar umas fotos e então vamos embora.- Sun reafirmou o plano olhando nos olhos dela. Ele estava sério porem sereno. Não queria passar nada mais nada menos do que "vai ficar tudo bem".

Blake apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente e respirou fundo.

Eles continuaram seguindo até o extremo norte do ambiente em que estavam. Quando todo movimento havia cessado e os poucos faróis ligaram, eles sabiam que haviam chegado.

Ambos então entraram em uma das travessas e Sun saltou para alcançar certos pontos de apoio de um galpão até chegar em seu topo. Blake fez o mesmo.

Lá em cima, ambos ficaram observando o movimento, que era completamente nulo por alguns minutos, até que de um galpão grande mas aparentemente abandonado, saiu uma mulher de cabelos negros vestindo um casaco longo, Acompanhada de Roman Torchwick e junto a eles Adam Taurus em pessoa.

Instintivamente Blake e Sun sacaram seus Scrolls e começaram a tirar fotos dos criminosos e assim ficaram.

Os 3 alvejados, se cumprimentaram e a mulher foi em direção aos bullhead. Adam por sua vez, seguiu em direção a outra aeronave e Torchwick ficou com alguns outros soldados da Whitefang comandando-os a trazer algumas caixas para dentro do galpão.

\- O Adam foi embora?- Blake comentou, sua voz demonstrando uma duvida que pesava em sua mente.

-Aparentemente sim.- Sun respondeu confuso.

-Então onde está a...- Blake instintivamente olhou pra traz e no mesmo momento uma agulha veio a seu encontro. Rapidamente ela se jogou para o lado e Bloqueou o ataque com seu Nunchaku.

-INVASORES!- A agente da Whitefang gritou chamando a atenção de Torchwick e dos outros agentes da Whitefang.

Sun se levantou e pos a postos para combate tornando seus nunchakus em um bastão.

-Blake! Procure um jeito de sair daqui! São muitos pra nos dois!- Sun gritou enquanto enfrentava a garota usando a espécie de florete-chicote.

Blake o fez e saltou.

Rapidamente ela puxou seu scroll e digitou uma mensagem para Yang, Ruby e Weiss.

Ela estava pedindo socorro. Ela pressionou enviar e sua mensagem foi para seus endereçados, o que era nada mais nada menos que uma tentativa desesperada de socorro já que suas amigas também eram jovens e ela estaria colocando-as em perigo.

Ambos aparavam seus golpes enquanto tentavam se equilibrar no alto do galpão.

Sun esquivou-se de um movimento horizontal inclinando-se pra tras. No entanto o movimento fez com que ele caísse pra fora do galpão. Porem, com sua calda, ele se segurou em um cano antes que caísse de fato.

A agente da WF foi até a beira, ao olhar na beira do lugar, dois clones de luz vieram em sua direção a chutando para o outro lado, até que ela chega-se na outra borda, ainda de guarda baixa. Finalizando, os clones a atacaram novamente para ela cair também da borda.

Para a sorte dela, ela conseguiu se segurar antes de cair, mas na situação dela, ela estava fora de combate.

Sun se soltou devagar fazendo uma peripécia acrobática, saltando na superfície vertical até o teto de outro galpão menor e de la para o chão.

Outros soldados vieram a seu encontro e Sun se esquivou enquanto girava o bastão para afastar os soldados.

Alguns tiros foram ouvidos e os soldados atingidos caíram. De atras de um muro, Blake saltou para ajudar Sun.

-Você não foi embora ainda?- Sun perguntou soando afobado e preocupado.

-Não vou te deixar sozinho!- Ela respondeu.

-Então precisaremos de Ajuda!- Sun falou retirando seu Scroll do Bolso. No mesmo momento uma lamina fina atingiu o objeto e no trajeto reverso "encolheu", voltando a um tamanho de um Florete.

-Vocês não vão fugir daqui. Nenhum de vocês dois traidores.- A garota que enfrentara Sun há pouco tempo voltou e se impôs tentando acuar os dois. No entanto sua atenção era focada em Blake.

-Olha só, primeiramente, um Scroll custa muito caro e tu me deve um! Segundo, Você não cansa não? Terceiro, Traidor de que? eu nunca fui um zelote desse movimento maluco!- Sun gritou com a garota contando com os dedos cada uma de suas inserções.

A garota então avançou sobre ele e ele mais uma vez invocou clones de luz que a enfrentaram enquanto ele e Blake corriam para outro lado evitando ao máximo encontros de combate. Eles eram fortes mas não eram 20.

Blake puxou Sun para dentro de um dos galpões menores e lá ela fez um sinal para ele se manter quieto.

Ainda muito tensos, Blake pegou seu scroll novamente para enviar mais uma vez outra mensagem, mas foi nesse momento que Uma explosão pegou ambos e destruiu a pequena construção, mandando ambos para longe.

No impacto, o scroll de Blake voou e caiu exatamente do lado dos pés do próprio. Roman Torchwick.

Cansada e debilitada com a aura já baixa, Blake tentou sair dos destroços mas ela mal conseguiu esticar o braço, numa tentativa pífia de alcançar o objeto.

Sun estava desacordado. Ela não havia percebido mas ele se colocou entre a explosão e ela e acabou sendo mais atingido.

-Ora ora ora...- Roman se aproximou já com o scroll em mãos.

Ele deixou o aparelho cair no chão novamente e com sua bengala, ele atirou um projetil explosivo que destruiu por completo o que antes era o conjunto de provas dos dois.

\- Vocês que me causaram problemas naquele dia do shopping a semanas atras não é mesmo? Minha sorte que poderei eliminar o mal pela raiz.- Roman deu alguns passos pra traz.

Blake ainda meio zona arregalou os olhos quando viu a figura.

-N...Não...- Ela então desmaiou.

-Eu disse que você não conseguiria ficar muito longe...minha querida...- Adam Taurus falou em uma mistura de raiva e ao mesmo tempo fascinação.

-Meus parabéns pirralha. Você dessa vez fez seu trabalho bem.- Roman falou ao olhar para a garota que também usava uma mascara.

-Ilia...Leve ela pra dentr...-Antes que Adam terminasse, um conjunto de Roncos de motor altíssimos o impediu.

Ao olhar na direção de ambos, Adam se surpreendeu ao ver duas motocicletas, uma preta e outra amarela, chegando rapidamente.

Os soldados armados com arma de fogo começaram a atirar, mas no mesmo momento, eles passaram a ser atingidos por outros tiros e projeteis. Um por um os soldados iam caindo.

Adam olhou em volta e viu que no alto de uma torre da área, havia uma figura armada com um rifle atirando em seus soldados. Mas era visível que aquilo não era vinha apenas de uma pessoa. Mais alguém também estava atirando.

Dois muros de gelo se formaram nos flancos de onde os Agentes da WF estavam e assim eles ficaram presos.

Adam sentiu-se frustrado.

Foi quando uma figura veio como uma bala ao seu encontro.

Ele veio de cima, num golpe com a perna que desceu feroz mente como uma guilhotina.

Adam parou o golpe com Wilt, a katana de lamina vermelha.

Cyan estava de ponta cabeça olhando para o homem de mascara.

Seus olhos estavam com as veias levemente saltadas em fúria.

Os cabelos e a espada de lamina vermelha brilhava.

Ambos não se importaram com o fato de que o chão havia trincado com o impacto do golpe.

Roman Torchwick em panico tentou correr pra traz.

Adam começou a puxar a espada novamente pra preparar um ataque no que parecia ser o tempo em 0,000000001 de sua velocidade.

Ele não havia reparo que Cyan estava com a palma da mão direcionado para seu peito, já aberta.

O espadachim não sabia que o atingiu. Uma onda massiva de ar o empurrou com ferocidade para longe daquele ambiente assim como os outros soldados e o próprio Roman.

Ao atingir o chão, Cyan usou novamente seu semblante pra tirar Sun de baixo dos escombros.

Yang e Olive chegaram com as motos e ele colocou Sun na garupa de Olive.

-Cyan, sei que não é a hora, mas esse guidão da puxando pra esquerda.- Olive falou estranhando o controle.

-Eu sei, preciso arrumar. Agora vai!- ele iniciou calmo mas gritou dando a ordem pra ela que arrancou no mesmo momento.

Cyan levantou Blake e colocou-a na garupa de Yang.

-Vai, segue o Plano!- Ele também gritou e ela fez como dito.

no mesmo momento, um gritou furioso ecoou e ao olhar pra trás, Cyan viu que Adam vinha correndo uma velocidade absurda.

Cyan se propulsionou para ataca-lo encarando-o sem pestanejar.

Quando ambos estavam poucos metros um do outro, eles desferiram golpes e ambos atingiam as laminas do outro fazendo-as tilintar. Cada golpe fazia a lamina vermelha brilhar.

Cyan sentiu que seu oponente planejava algo e foi nesse momento que e se lançou pra cima. No entanto num salto Adam o Seguiu.

-Escolha errada...-Cyan falou conforme fazia um "joinha" com a mão esquerda. Daquela direção veio uma Granada de fumaça rosa que explodiu fazendo uma cortina de escape para o garoto. Cyan se lançou pra traz novamente e pousou no chão com certa dificuldade. Quando ele se virou pra correr, o espadachim ainda estava em seu encontro agora com um brilho intenso. Cyan tentou reagir, mas era muito tarde.

Ele sentiu todo sangue de seu corpo congelar. Por um instante, era como se seu coração não batesse mais.

Adam desferiu um corte horizontal que chegou a atingir as construções em volta, deixando uma marca de queimado de como um raio de energia atingisse o objeto e o queimasse até virar cinzas. Pedaços das construções foram destruídos.

No entanto Cyan não estava mais lá.

Outro ronco de motor soou e quando Adam, ofegante, olhou pra onde ele indicava.

As duas motos haviam voltado e nela estavam respectivamente, Yang, Lila; Na outra Olive e Cyan.

Eles arrancaram e foram em direção ao longe daquele lugar.

Ao mesmo tempo, outro barulho ecoou pelo ar. Barulho de hélices girando. Eram os bullheads das forças de segurança.

Adam olhou para longe e embainhou Wilt. Ele se virou e correu em direção aonde os outros membros da WF estavam organizando a fuga.


	12. A Caça dos Caçadores - parte 2

Capitulo 12 - A caça dos caçadores pt 2.

* * *

Cyan estava na garupa de Olive enquanto a mesma acelerava em direção a saída do porto. Yang os acompanhava carregando Lila.

Na corrida, ela sentiu que Lila estava meio cambaleante na garupa.

-Está tudo bem?- Ela perguntou gritando para ser compreensível. Ao olhar pra frente novamente, ela desviou de dois soldados rasos da WF que estavam fugindo.

-OLHEM POR ONDE ANDAM!- Ela gritou e sua atenção voltou para lida quando ela Gemeu de dor.

-Ai...T..t...ta do...doendo mui...muito...- Ela murmurou com muita dor enquanto segurava o lado da barriga com a mão direita.

Cyan olhou para o lado e viu que ela estava ferida e sangrando muito.

De alguma forma ela havia sido pega no golpe de Adam.

-Droga...- Cyan falou em tom de preocupação. Ele sentiu o coração por um segundo.

-O que foi Cyan? O que faremos?- Olive falou em tom sério, aparentemente tensa.

Cyan pensou e ficou quieto.

Sua mente voltou para tudo que o seu Pai havia lhe falado. Tudo que ele havia explicado do que o bom líder e do que o melhor caçador deveria ser.

Tudo que ele falou veio a tona naquele momento. O time de Cyan precisava dele e ele havia sido Salvo por seu time.

-CYAN!- Yang gritou tirando o garoto de seu momento catatônico.

-Ela esta sangrando muito!- ela falou mais uma vez.

O garoto rapidamente virou-se par Olive.

-Me de a moto, vou leva-la daqui. Voltem para o combate e encontre os outros. Juntem-se ao meu pai.- Ele falou em tom de ordem sem esboçar emoção.

Olive brecou instantaneamente e saiu da moto. Yang fez o mesmo e Colocou Lila que gemia e chorava de dor.

-Segure-se em mim.- Cyan falou e Lila lentamente respondeu com a cabeça encostada nas costas dele.

Ele arrancou e com um rugido agressivo eles aceleraram.

Ao sair do portão principal da zona, Cyan continuou acelerando, passando ao lado das forças policiais de vale com os soldados Atlesianos.

Cyan não parou. Fez as curvas com maestria, seguindo pelas ruas de Vale assustando as pessoas que andavam nas ruas, fazendo-as correr para a calçada.

 _"você é um líder de equipe. Já passou por sua cabeça que eles podem não te acompanhar e isso pode causar problemas a eles? Ou então, que por mais que você seja forte, você possa encontrar alguém ou algo mais forte que você e seu time também terá que ser forte pra te ajudar?. Lembre-se que vocês precisam crescer juntos. Sozinho, você sempre estará desprotegido..."_

As palavras de seu pai pareciam ter se tornado reais como uma previsão. Cyan não conseguia sentir mais nada do que raiva de si mesmo. Sua Parceira de time, sua amiga, estava ferida gravemente por culpa dele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Lila...Eu prometo.- Ele falou e acelerou ainda mais. O vento balançava as roupas dele; batia em seu rosto com uma massa que o empurrava tentando impedi-lo de chegar.

Ele sentia em suas costas Lila ofegante e com dificuldade em se segurar. O que importava era ele chegar até o hospital a tempo, Nada mais.

* * *

Após seguir o plano com os tiros de seu Rifle, Lead preparou-se par descer de seu esconderijo e seguir até a saída daquele campo de batalha.

Ele guardou sua arma e desceu pela escada lateral da torre em que estava. Uma vez lá em baixo, ele correu, olhando atentamente a sua volta evitando o conflito direto com outros capangas da WF.

Mais a frente, ele encontrou Ren e Jaune que enfrentavam alguns outos membros, assim sendo forçado a os ajudar de longe usando seus revolveres.

Jaune olhou em sua direção e acenou positivamente e assim seguiu com Renda até ele.

-Precisamos encontrar Pyrrha e Nora. Elas estão mais ao oeste daqui da área.- Jaune comentou soando tenso.

-ok, vocês viram mais alguém aqui?- Lead perguntou enquanto recarregava suas armas.

-Não por aqui, mas precisamos Weiss e Ruby estão na outra torre. Elas estão em um ponto de desvantagem nesse momento.- Ren respondeu, lembrando de Lead do plano de procurarem lugares de vantagem momentânea.

-Entendi. Eu vou até lá então. Sigam até Pyrrha e Nora.- Lead falou e se virou para correr em Direção a torre. Enquanto ele ia se afastando, ele foi ouvindo Jaune comentar o quão incrível ele achou eles chegarem exatamente no momento de salvar Blake e Sun alem de algo como o quão também era assustador e conveniente eles terem chegado.

Lead notou também os bullheads das forças militares pousando e soldados com armaduras atlesianas que iam em direção combate contra os soldados da WF.

Lead Seguiu pelo caminho mais protegido sempre evitando o conflito e rapidamente ele encontrou Weiss e Ruby cercadas.

-Ah droga...-Ele falou pegando seu rifle.

Ruby e Weiss atacavam ao mesmo tempo em extremos opostos. Weiss com seu florete enquanto superava alguns zelotes usando adagas, sempre aparando seus ataques e fazendo movimentos graciosos que variavam entre esquiva e estocada; ela derrubava cerca de 3 membros a cada combo.

Ruby por outro lado lutava contra mais membros e os derrubava acertando-os com os giros de sua foice. Não parecia que elas estavam com muitos problemas, mas Lead queria resolver aqui rápido.

Ele pegou o rifle, mirou em alguns membros e começou a atirar. A cada novo alvo, um acerto no ombro que fazia o indivíduo cair.

Ambas as duas olharam em volta e Procuraram da onde os tiros vieram, curiosas e ao mesmo tempo assustadas.

Ruby ainda com Crescent Rose preparada continuou em guarda até que Lead saiu das sombras guardando os rifles.

-Precisamos sair. As forças policiais já chegaram junto com os Atlesianos.- Lead falou em alto e bom som com ar de autoridade. Weiss Acenou positivamente pra Ruby e ambas foram em sua direção.

-O plano deu certo?- Ruby perguntou curiosa e preocupada, seus olhos prateados arregalados e brilhantes como os de um filhote de algum animal extremamente fofo.

Lead acenou positivamente.

\- Então é melhor irmos logo, aqui não estamos seguros, mesmo esses White fangs sendo uns rufiões sem talento.- Weiss falou de forma ríspida ao guardar myrtenaster no laço que prendia a sua cintura.

Os 3 seguiram por entre as construções abandonadas da área e enfrentaram alguns outros que tentavam ataca-los no caminho. Rapidamente eles se reencontraram com Nora, Ren, Jaune e Pyrrha.

Faltavam agora encontrar Yang, Olive, Sun, Blake, Cyan e Lila.

-Vamos voltar para a entrada. Esse é o plano. Os outros são grandinhos e conseguem se cuidar.- Lead falou calmo e sem mudar seu caminho. Todos olharam pra ele ainda preocupados com os outros.

-Vamos deixar eles para tras?- Jaune perguntou soando aborrecido.

-Sim. Se bobear eles já estão com Wyatt e os soldados. Aqui ficaremos no meio do fogo cruzado logo mais porque as forças da policia estão avançando. Agora vamos.- Lead olhou nos olhos de Jaune e respondeu. O loiro sentiu-se ameaçado por segundos. A força de presença de Lead era muito grande e mesmo que ele não achasse aquilo uma boa ideia, ele concordou e seguiu.

Enquanto eles seguiam seu caminho em direção a saída, Os soldados de Atlas avançavam no sentido contrario.

A todo momento eles viam os agentes da White Fang sendo detidos e outros, feridos, sendo levados já acompanhados para tratamento medico antes da custodia.

Jaune em especifico havia ficado horrorizado com tudo que o via. Com os olhos arregalados e tensos, ele observava os feridos, em duvida se ele poderia fazer algo ou não.

Ao longe eles já conseguiam ver Wyatt liderando certos homens e apontando direções para outros. No momento que o professor os notou, eles sentiram a futura bronca nos olhos dele.

Frente a frente os jovens ficaram com o professor e ele olhou desapontado.

O homem parecia mais alto e imponente quando nervoso e olhando para os estudantes de cima para baixo.

-Eu esperava mais de vocês...-Wyatt falou decepcionado.

Ruby sentiu todo seu corpo ficar gelado. Sentir que alguém estava decepcionado com ela talvez fosse em seu subconsciente a coisa que ela mais odiava. Não sabia porque, apenas sentia. Seu sonho era ser heroína, ser justa, uma guerreira como a dos livros que ela lia. Eles não decepcionavam ninguém.

-Senhor...eu sei que fizemos errado mas...nos perdoe...nós queríamos ajudar nossos amigos. Blake estava em perigo e.- Numa parada Brusca, Wyatt a fez silenciar quando ele ofereceu a palma da mão direita a seus olhos. Ela parou ao olhar o gesto.

-Falaremos disso depois. Eu me referia ao numero de vocês. Onde estão Yang, Cyan. Olive, Sun Blake, Lila?- Wyatt falou confuso. Ruby sentia um misto de alivio e ao mesmo tempo preocupação.

-Estamos aqui!- A voz de Yang soou de um dos corredores de ruas e todos olharam para ela. Yang carregava Sun nas costas e Blake estava junto de Olive, apoiando-se na garota.

Um suspiro coletivo ecoou e Wyatt foi até Yang para pegar Sun. Outros homens vestindo uniformes militares chegaram até eles e Ajudaram Blake até as Macas. Ao lado dela, Wyatt deixou Sun que estava desacordado ainda.

Yang estava fisicamente tensa e cansada. Ela olhou Ruby e Abraçou a Irmã aliviada.

-Ainda bem que o Plano dele funcionou.- Ela soltou Ruby e olhou a sua volta.

-Onde estão Lila e Cyan?- Wyatt perguntou soando preocupado.

Yang virou lentamente com as sobrancelhas já pendendo para tristeza.

-Lila foi ferida gravemente e Cyan está a levando para o Hospital mais próximo. Ele foi com a Moto dele.- Yang falou e foi em direção da onde ela veio.

-Aonde você vai Yang?- Ruby perguntou esbaforida.

Yang foi até o prédio que Havia escondido Blake e Sun e Ruby a Seguiu. Wyatt veio logo atrás.

Yang subiu em sua moto E deu partida. Ela estava decidida a ir em algum lugar. Ruby se colocou na frente da moto e Wyatt chegou a seu lado.

-Yang, Não posso dizer que saia assim.- Ele falou em tom sério e repressivo. Yang olhou para ele de forma a demonstrar que ela estava transtornada e preocupada.

-Eu quero ir até o hospital mais próximo. Quero saber como a Lila está. Ela estava muito ferida.- Yang estremeceu. A voz dela demonstrava que ela não havia reagido muito bem aquilo. Ela poderia ter passado por algo tão assustador quanto no passado, mas alguém ferido daquele jeito de fato era muito assustador.

-Vamos atras dele assim que resolvemos as feridas iniciais de Blake e Sun.- Wyatt falou e tocou no ombro de Yang. Ela deixou a tensão se esvair um pouco.

Após aquele alvoroço repentino, todos estavam reunidos novamente numa tenda de primeiros socorros aonde Blake e Sun estavam.

Infelizmente, Torchwick e Adam haviam fugido com grande parte do dast roubado. O único ponto bom da investigação era que diversos membros da parte mais rasa da White fang haviam sido capturados.

Blake teve ferimentos leves e não muito profundos. A explosão não havia afetado ela tanto, afinal, Sun havia se colocado entre ela e o impacto alem da onda de calor principal. Sun Havia se ferido mais. Ele havia sido atingido em cheio nas costas e tinha uma grande marca de Queimado que provavelmente estava pior antes mas que estava se recuperando lentamente.

Ambos estavam com escoriações e feridas. Alguns cortes e manchas roxas proveniente dos escombros que Eos atingiram, Novamente Blake com menos que Sun.

Ela já estava consciente e sentada na maca. Sun estava desacordado.

Os outros jovens restantes estavam a sua volta olhando pra ela, que estava de cabeça para baixo, triste e decepcionada consigo mesma. Segurando o choro e tremendo levemente a cada fungada.

-Eu que pedi pra ele me levar aqui. Eu ia falar com o senhor professor sobre tudo que eu sabia da White fang e dos Planos que Adam tinha antes de eu desertar, mas...-Ela fungou com uma respiração pesada e lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto; algumas delas parando em alguns curativos que tinha em arranhões no rosto.

-...Mas eu fiquei com medo...- Blake mais uma fez fungou e respirou fundo, pensando no momento em que ouviu Wyatt mencionar Adam Taurus dias atrás. Ela não sabia o que fazer e simplesmente reagiu.

-Eu não sabia o que fazer...Eu...- ela lembrou que havia pensado que se Wyatt já sabia que Adam havia cometido crimes, talvez falar não fosse ajudar. Provavelmente ele já saberia de tudo que ela sabia. Ela continuaria sendo inútil no final. Ela sentia que sua atitude sem que ela pudesse provar maiores problemas, não faria diferença alguma. Sentada, ela apertou os próprios joelhos frustrada.

Naquele momento, Yang, Ruby e Weiss foram até ela para abraça-la.

Blake não recusou o ato de Afeto e Wyatt sentiu que ela estava novamente falando a verdade. Ele não sabia como julga-la por sua falta de maturidade mas ainda assim ele sabia que ela havia cometido um erro grave.

-Blake. Entendo que você tenha medo, mas não posso deixar as coisas sairem tudo bem pra você. Ainda mais na sua situação de estar em um programa de monitoramento.- Wyatt falou coçando as têmporas sem saber como seguir naquela situação. Ele não queria prende-la, mas ele não tinha nenhuma desculpa ou alibi. Sem contar que foi uma reação um tanto quanto imatura e impensada. Ele não sabia de que medo ela falava.

-O que vocês vieram fazer aqui afinal? vocês sabiam dessa localização e não avisaram ninguém?- Wyatt perguntou, confuso e estressado. Era de fato muito imaturo tal escolha.

Blake soou frio. Ela fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Ela sabia que estava errada. Afinal, finais não justificam os meios. Ela acreditava nisso e foi por acreditar nisso que ela deixou Adam e a White fang para Trás.

-Es...espere...- A voz cansada, atordoada e abatida de Sun soou rouca chamando a atenção de todos dentro da pequena cabana médica que havia sido montada. Todos olharam para ele surpresos mas ao mesmo tempo aliviados. Era um sinal positivo alguém desacordado retomar a consciência.

-A culp...a culpa não é dela...-Sun falou enquanto movia lentamente o braço direito com o punho cerrado. Wyatt rapidamente foi a seu encontro prevendo que Sun iria fazer movimentos bruscos.

-Calma Sun...esta tudo...- Sun repuxou o braço e tentou tocar na mão de Wyatt. No que Wyatt segurou-a, ele abriu a mão deixou cair um pequeno chip semi transparente com alguns circuitos a mostra.

-As provas estão aqui...eu chamei Blake para ir comigo para que ela reconhece-se as pessoas...eu sou culpado por tirar-la de Beacon dentro do programa de Proteção.- Sun conseguiu falar de forma mais clara. Logo após ele pausou e respirou fundo.

Blake, sabendo que aquilo eram meias verdades pensou em diversas maneiras de como dizer que aquilo era mentira, mas ela não disse nada.

Não sabia se era por covardia ou por simples admiração. Sun olhou para Blake para reafirmar que estava tudo bem, e então ela se acalmou ainda que se sentindo mal por tudo aquilo.

* * *

Após cruzrar por diversas ruas e vias de veículos, Cyan finalmente chegou no hospital mais próximo a área sul de Vale.

Era um hospital grande mas aparentemente não luxuoso. Era uma construção alta e que aparentemente funcionava bem.

Como era próximo a parte industrial, aquele hospital deveria ser especializado com ferimentos sérios afinal operários provavelmente vinham com certa frequência lá.

Ao parar na frente da porta de entrada do hall térreo e ouvir funcionários pedindo para ele tirar o veiculo dali, Cyan pegou Lila no colo e correu para dentro do hospital. Lila estava ainda mais tonta e fraca.

Cyan entrou correndo chamando atenção conforme as pessoas desviavam dele. Algumas enfermeiras que ficavam atras do balcão se levantaram assustadas.

Desesperado Cyan gritou por ajuda dizendo sobre o ferimento e afins. Médicos rapidamente a pegaram e colocaram-a numa maca.

Ela foi levada rapidamente para a sala de cirurgia.

Cyan queria ir junto, mas seu estado sujo e cheio de uma poeira misturada com reboco vindo dos destroços da luta o impedia e assim ele optou por esperar fora. Foi assim pelas próximas 4 horas.

Não demorou muito até Wyatt chegar junto aos outros membros de Seu time.

O homem foi ao encontro de seu filho e o abraçou. No entanto Cyan não parecia reagir.

-Cyan?- Ele perguntou confuso e preocupado.

-Eu...eu deixei ela se ferir por mim pai... ela quase morreu...- Cyan lentamente levantou a cabeça pra olhar para o próprio pai. Ele estava chorando e suas mãos que segurava uma a outra trepidavam.

-Eu não podia deixar ela se machucar assim pai...Falhei como líder.- Ele falou com a voz tremula.

Lead e Olive olhavam para pai e filho sem saber como reagir. Era uma cena tocante, mas o fato de Lila não estar ali os deixava ainda mais tempo. Eles simplesmente ficaram quietos.

Wyatt abraçou Cyan novamente e assim finalmente o filho retribuiu o ato de carinho.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e uma enfermeira acompanhada de um doutor veio até eles.

O homem que parecia ser pouco mais velho que Wyatt tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e o rosto limpo, sem barba ou pelos faciais. Ele usava o uniforma de cirurgia azul e tinha a expressão calma.

Ele chegou perto dos jovens e disse algumas poucas palavras.

o que importava, era que Lila estava viva.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde esse novo incidente.

A prova que Sun havia conseguido manter ajudou a espalhar a noticia pelas forças armadas e de busca de que a White Fang realmente estava interagindo com Roman Torchwick.

A repercussão da noticia gerou um grande furdunço entre os conselhos e os lideres de Vale impuseram sobre Ozpin, aceitar que Ironwood estivesse em solo Valeriano pessoalmente para reforçar a segurança da cidade.

Especialmente sobre Sun. Ao assumir a culpa por levar Blake até solo proibido para um investigação policial, ele quase foi preso. No entanto com os esforços de Wyatt e Ozpin, o rapaz apenas teve sua licença de investigador Jr caçada. Foi avaliado como positivo o fato dele ter conseguido provas do envolvimento de um líder da Whitefang com um criminoso, espantando toda e qualquer duvida de que podiam ser pessoas disfarçados ou afins. Sun precisaria refazer os testes de investigação no próximo ano para voltar a seu posto de Detetive JR de Haven. Por sorte ele continuaria sua estadia em Beacon.

Blake teve sorte de ser uma "vitima" do caso. Ozpin foi quem convenceu as pessoas do julgamento de que ela não queria ir, por mais que fosse mentira. A questão era, Ozpin conseguiu fazer o que era melhor para seus estudantes, mas deixou bem claro que ele não poderia ficar fazendo tais coisas, a todo momento.

Lila havia sobrevivido, no entanto o golpe haviam cortado muito fundo acertando órgãos importantes. Ela teve que fazer uma operação delicada e teria que ficar pelo menos 1 mês descansando, 1 Mês longe de treino e estudos práticos. Mesmo que parecesse ruim, era a melhor opção.

Cyan passou esses dias muito quieto refletindo sobre o que ocorreu, Assim como JNPR e RWBY. Os 3 times foram submetidos a fazer redações sobre responsabilidades e perigo alem das leis sobre estudantes de Caça.

Yang foi quem mais ficou nervosa com o serviço.

Interessante foi saber que, Jacques Schnee, numa manobra incrível de marketing, resolveu deixar com Beacon o Dust recuperado pelas forças responsáveis naquele dia, como uma espécie de agradecimento pelo serviço. Mal ele sabia que Weiss havia se arriscado também na luta. Afinal, os jovens não tiveram seus nomes divulgados.

A semana passou e no fim de semana seguinte ao evento, COOL e RWBY seriam colocados para fazer o teste do semestre.

Os dois times estavam sozinhos com Glynda e Wyatt na sala de treinamento. Não havia ninguém alem deles na arena e isso os deixou levemente tensos.

COOL estava sem Lila que ainda se mantinha aquelas primeiras semanas no Hospital. Lead e Olive olharam em Volta enquanto Cyan se mantinha focado nos professores.

RWBY cochichavam entre si até que Glynda pigarreou.

Wyatt deu um passo a frente e colocou as mãos para traz.

-Bom. Acho que não preciso comentar sobre todo o ocorrido novamente e logicamente comentar sobre o quão problemático suas atitudes foram...- Ele ficou quieto esperando uma respostas e os jovens acenaram positivamente.

-Enfim. Sobre o Teste do semestre, eu gostaria de informar a vocês que, observando todas as informações recolhidas referente ao que fizeram e sabendo que vocês foram Resgatar Sun e Blake, eu venho informar a vocês que o teste será cancelado.- Ao terminar a frase, todos os jovens arregalaram os olhos num misto de surpresa e decepção.

Era esperado que Cyan reagisse de forma mais nervosa, mas ele logo se conformou e baixou a cabeça.

Glynda então pigarreou e deu um passo a frente também.

-No entanto, ele foi cancelado porque julgamos que vocês não precisariam dele mais.- Ela disse em tom severo e autoritário. Todos arregalaram os olhos novamente só que agora era apenas de surpresa.

-Sabemos que vocês acabaram se ferindo alem de Lila estar temporariamente fora de lutas ou eventos de Beacon devido a sua recuperação. No entanto, seus depoimentos detalham um plano para resgatar Sun e Blake e que de acordo com os relatórios das forças militares, tecnicamente...funcionou...-Ela falou lentamente e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

Ela então sorriu para os jovens.

-Mas não esperem essas cortesias a todo momento. suas próximas missões que sejam dadas no meio do próximo semestre serão muito bem supervisionadas!- Ela voltou a ter um tom autoritário novamente.

-E vale também lembrar que Cyan merece um destaque especial por ter se ausentado em prol da ajuda de um colega ferido. Muitos imaturos em sua idade teriam a ideia imbecil de ir pro ataque ao custo de se ferir também.- Wyatt falou em tom de orgulho.

-E não falo isso porque ele é meu filho!- Ele então começou a rir junto com todos, menos Cyan que estava ainda atordoado com a noticia de que ele havia passado.

Lead lhe deu um tapa nos ombros fazendo ele olhar para o parceiro de Time.

-Viu. Eu disse que você era um Bom líder.- Ele falou com a voz rouca mas ainda assim alegre.

Cyan estava confuso.

-Você não me falou isso...-Ele estava um pouco envergonhado.

-Bom, estou falando agora.- Lead terminou a frase.

* * *

Aquela noite foi realmente mais calma que a do ultimo sábado.

No entanto, a semana foi muito cansativa para Ozpin. Lidar com o conselho, a policia, Ironwood, e agora os pedidos de entrada para o torneio Vytal era algo essencialmente estressante.

O diretor se manteve sem seu escritório durante todos aqueles dias e agora seu trabalho estava quase terminando.

O peculiar era que, ele tinha uma sensação de "isso me é familiar" quando ele pensava em todo o evento das docas.

Isso lhe dava uma dor de cabeça considerável.

-Eu preciso de mais café...- Ozpin falou sozinho e levantou-se para ir até o aparador com uma pequena maquina de café expresso.

Ele colocou uma capsula verde dentro da maquina que já estava com agua e assim apertou o botão de preparo. O café que tinha uma aparência mais cremosa foi despejado fumegante em sua caneca branca, e então ele voltou para sua cadeira.

Iluminado sob uma luminaria e a luz da lua fragmentada no céu, Ozpin olhou para as transcrições e fichas de alunos.

Um nome peculiar chamou sua atenção.

-Hmmm...Cinder Fall...- Ele falou consigo mesmo.

Antes que ele tocasse o papel, um relâmpago correu pelo seu corpo mais. Ele parou na sua cabeça deixando o homem sentindo um incomodo absurdo.

Ele trouxe as mãos a cabeça e respirou fundo. Estranho era que, ele sentiu uma sensação engraçada e que fazia cocegas na parte interna de seu nariz.  
Era algo quente escorrendo. Ao olhar para baixo, Ozpin viu uma mancha vermelha escura numa parte da mesa que por graça do destino, não estava coberta por papéis.

Ele tocou as narinas e sentiu o liquido, a sensação nada agradável de tocar aquilo que te mantem vivo e que deveria estar dentro de você. Algo estava errado.


End file.
